Crusyal Memory
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: Shinichi dan Ran sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia. Namun tiba tiba Ran mengalami kecelakaan. Dan menyebabkan ia koma. Lalu akankah Ran sadar dari koma? Chappy 9 apdate... REVIEW PLEASE!...
1. FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK

**Hallo Minna, Readers and para pecinta Conan...**

**Ninna bawa Fic ke 2 Conan nih...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**Check This Out...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Semoga suka ya...**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Ghosh0 Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran...4EveR**

**Crusyal Memory**

Di ruangan VIP sebuah rumah sakit. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan nuansa putih bersih. Seorang detektif muda nan terkenal, Shinichi Kudo. Sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. Dia terus menggenggam tangan dan terus mengecup telapak tangan sosok yang sangat dicintainya, orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Orang yang sekarang terbaring lemah tak berdaya yang ada di depannya.

"Ran... Bangunlah sayang, buka matamu..." Bisik Shinichi di telinga istri tercintanya, Ran Kudo.

Tanpa di sadari air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Shinichi.

"Ran, ayo bangun sayang... buka matamu..." Bisik Shinichi terus menerus di telinga istri yang sudah ia nikahi sepuluh bulan yang lalu.

Kini istrinya Ran Kudo, sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang pasien di ruangan itu. Sudah beberapa Minggu, Ran tidak pernah membuka matannya lagi. Ran dinyatakan koma oleh dokter tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan selama itu pula Shinichi terus menemani Ran. Shinichi terus duduk di samping Ran. Menggenggam tangan istrinya lalu mengecupnya. Dan membisikan kata kata di telinga Ran. Agar Ran dapat mendengar suara Shinichi. Dan agar supaya Ran cepat membuka matanya. Dan entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang di keluarkan Shinichi untuk Ran. Shinichi mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Ran. Air mata semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk mata holmes masa heisei ini. Tiba tiba Shinichi menunduk sehingga jari tangan Ran yang berada dalam genggaman Shinichi dapat menyentuh kulit wajah Shinichi. Bahu Shinichi naik turun, menandakan ia sedang terisak dalam diam.

"Ran..." bisik Shinichi di sela sela isakannya. "Bangunlah Ran...buka matamu sayang..."

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Ran, sehingga membuat Ran koma?

N

N

N

N

**FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK...**

Hampir dua tahun sudah ketika Shinichi, Shiho Miyano atau Ai Haibara beserta FBI dan CIA berhasil menumpas organisasi hitam beserta para petinggi petinggi mereka. Dan mereka juga berhasil menumpas bos besar mereka. Bos organisasi hitam meninggal karena terkena tembakan dari Shuichi Akai yang berhasil menembus jantungnya. Dan juga tembakan dari Shiho yang berhasil menembus otaknya. Waktu itu FBI dan CIA melakukan penggrebekan dadakan ke markas utama organisasi hitam. Jadi tidak ada persiapan apa pun dari pihak organisasi hitam. Karena itu big boss mereka bisa meninggal dengan mudah. Sedangkan Gin mati karena mendapat empat tembakan dari Shinichi dan James. Sedangkan Vodka, Chianti, Korn dan anggota organisasi hitam yang lainnya sudah lumpuh di tangan FBI dan CIA. Sampai sekarang anggota organisasi yang masih hidup hanya Vermouth dan Bourbon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Okiya Subaru. Setelah organisasi hitam hancur, Okiya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Sedangkan Vermouth ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri kepada FBI setelah mendapatkan dua tembakan dari Jodie Santemillion.

NNNN

Ai juga sudah menemukan data data penawar racun APTX 4869. Setelah mempelajari data data tersebut dan mengalami kegagalan beberapa kali. Akhirnya Shiho berhasil menemukan penawar racun APTX 4869. Setelah Shinichi berhasil kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Ia bergegas menemui Ran, Shinichi lalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Ran, tentang dirinya yang mengecil juga tentang siapa sebenarnya Conan Edogawa. Tentang organisasi hitam, tentang Gin dan Vodkayang telah meracuni nya dengan APTX 4869. Semuanya di ceritakan oleh Shinichi. Ran sangat kaget mendengar seluruh pangakuan dan cerita Shinichi. Dan yang membuat Ran sangat kaget adalah bahwa ternyata Conan anak kecil berkacamata yang selalu bersamanya adalah Shinichi, detektif teman kecilnya, laki laki yang ia tunggu kepulangannya.

NNNN

Awalnya Ran marah besar pada Shinichi karena Shinichi telah membohonginya. Ia merasa tidak di percaya oleh Shinichi untuk menjaga rahasia besar ini. Karena merasa telah di permainkan oleh Shinichi. Setelah Shinichi menceritakan semuanya pada Ran. Ran tidak mau bicara pada Shinichi lagi. Dan selama itu pula Shinichi terus minta maaf dan memberikan pengertian kepada Ran...

Sampai pada sore itu...

N

N

N

N

Shinichi memutuskan untuk menemui Ran dan mengajaknya berbaikan. Shinichi tidak tahan kalau harus diam diaman lama dengan Ran. Apa lagi sudah hampir satu bulan Ran tidak mau bicara dengan Shinichi setelah itu. Sore itu Shinichi memutuskan untuk menunggui Ran sampai Ran selesai latihan karate. Shinichi bertekad harus bisa berbaikan dengan Ran sore itu juga. Shinichi bersandar di depan gedung olah raga tempat Ran latihan karate. Sesekali ia mengintip ke dalam untuk memastikan latihan sudah selesai atau belum. Cukup lama Shinichi bersandar di situ, sampai terdengar derap langkah mendekati pintu luar. Shinichi menoleh ke dalam, rupanya latihan klub karate sudah selesai. Dan para siswa berhamburan keluar dari gedung olah raga. Shinichi menunnggu sampai sosok Ran keluar. Tak lama Ran keluar dari gedung olah raga. Shinichi pun langsung menghampiri Ran dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ran..." panggil Shinichi.

Ran pun menoleh. "Shi...Shinichi..." Ran pun bergegas lari meninggalkan Shinichi tapi ternyata gerakannya kurang cepat, karena Shinichi terlanjur menggenggam pergelangan tangan dengan sangat erat.

"Kita harus bicara Ran!" kata Shinichi.

"Shinichi, lepaskan aku!" seru Ran sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Shinichi. Tapi rupanya itu sia sia, karena walau bagaimanapun tenaga laki laki lebih besar dari pada tenaga perempuan. Sekalipun Ran adalah atlet karateka.

"Lepaskan aku Shinichi! Aku mau pulang." Ran kembali meronta.

"Tidak... Kita harus bicara Ran..." Shinichi masih mempertahankan pergelangan tangan Ran dalam genggamanya.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau bicara dengan mu Shinichi. Aku mau pulang!"

"CIE...CIE..." terdengar beberapa murid yang juga baru keluar dari gedung olah raga.

"Kayaknya suami istri lagi ribu nih..." kata salah seorang murid laki laki.

"Cepatan baikan ya!" kata salah seorang murid perempuan.

Ran dan Shinichi yang mendengar itu semua tidak mempardulikan ucapan teman temannya itu. Shinichi masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ran. Dan Ran masih berusah melepaskan pegelangan tangannya yang di genggam Shinichi. Shinichi pun langsung membawa Ran meninggalkan gedung olah raga.

"Lepaskan aku Shinichi..." bentak Ran.

Shinichi membawa Ran ke taman sekolah mereka.

"LEPASKAN AKU DETEKTIF BODOH..."teriak Ran. Dan tangan Ran pun berhasil terlepas dari genggaman Shinichi. Ran pun mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Shinichi. Keduanya hanya diam...

"Aku mau pulang... " kata Ran.

"Tunggu... dengarkan aku dulu Ran!"

"Dengarkan apa Shinichi?... Tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan dan di dengarkan lagi!"

"Banyak Ran... Banyak yang harus ku jelaskan dan banyak yang harus kau dengarkan!"

"Apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan Shinichi? Kebohongan apa lagi yang akan kau ciptakan hah?" tanya Ran dengan suara tinggi. Sambil membalikan badan menghadap Shinichi. "Apa tidak cukup dengan kau berbohong kepada semua orang bahwa kau Conan Edogawa!"

"Maafkan aku Ran bukan maksudku untuk berbohong kepadamu dan kepada semua orang." Kata Shinichi pada Ran yang sekarang duduk di bangku taman itu.

Hening sejenak...

"Kau tahu, aku merasa jadi perempuan paling bodoh di dunia. Saat aku sadar bahwa aku menunggu lelaki yang jelas jelas selalu ada di samping ku. Aku bahkan menceritakan semuanya tentang Shinichi pada Conan, menceritakan tentang masa kecil kita pada Conan. Dan selalu menanyakan keberadaan mu selama menghilang. Saat itu dalam hatimu kau pasti sedang menertawakanku dan menganggap kalau aku ini bodoh?" Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Ran.

"Tidak ... aku tidak pernah menertawakanmu!"

"A...aku bahkan juga sudah pernah mengungkapakan perasaanku padamu kepada Conan yang ternyata adalah dirimu. Bahkan sudah ratusan liter air mata yang ku keluarkan hanya untuk mu. Pasti kau senang kan Shinichi ?"

"Tidak aku tidak pernah senang sedikitpun. Justru aku sedih karena kau harus membuang air matamu yang berharga, hanya untuk detektif bodoh sepertiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau bohong padaku Shinichi? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara padaku kalau kau adalah Conan, kenapa kau baru jujur padaku saat kau sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi. Kenapa?"

"I...Itu karena... A...aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam bahaya Ran!"

"Bahaya? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya?" tanya Ran.

"K...kau bisa diincar organisasi itu... Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi..!"

"Tapi kau memeberitahu Prof. Agasa, Heiji juga gadis yang bernama Shiho tak memberitahuku, apa kau tidak percaya padaku Shinichi? Kalau kau memberitahuku aku pasti akan menjaga rahasiamu Shinichi. Kalau kau takut aku terlibat dalam bahaya, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sehingga aku tidak akan terlibat dalam bahaya apa pun. Buktinya... Prof Agasa dan Heiji sampai sekarang baik baik saja. Bahkan mereka ikut membantumu dalam memnumpas organisasi itu. Sedangkan aku hanya berbuat bodoh dengan selalu menanyakanmu dan menangis karena merindukan mu... Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk memebantumu..." Ujar Ran panjang lebar. Kali ini air mata sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Ran.

Sedangkan Shinichi dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat gadis ia sayangi itu sesenggukan. Ia hanya bisa bisa memandangi Ran dengan wajah sedih. Shinichi menjadi semakin bersalah telah memebohongi gadis yang menempati hatinya itu.

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku Shinichi? Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku?, Kenapa?" Ucap Ran berkali kali dengan air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Shinichi yang melihat Ran menagis langsung berlutut di hadapannya. Lalu Shinichi pun memeluk Ran. Kali ini Ran tidak meronta walaupun ia tidak membalas pelukan Shinichi.

" Maafkan aku Ran aku terpaksa berbohong kepadamu ataupun pada semua orang. Karena waktu itu aku tak punya pilihan lain. Tapi walaupun aku jujur padamu... Pasti kau juga akan bertambah sedih jika melihat tubuhku mengecil. Dan aku tidak mau melihat gadis yang aku cintai mengeluarkan air mata lagi untukku." Shinichi pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ran.

Ran pun mulai sesenggukan lagi di bahu Shinichi. Perlahan ia mulai membalas pelukan Shinichi. Sekarang ia mulai bisa mengerti posisi Shinichi. Ia tahu sebenarnya Shinichi tidak mau berbohong kepadanya atau kepada siapa pun. Dan lebih tepatnya Shinichi juga tidak mau mengalami kejadian ajaib seperti ini. Karena keaadaan lah yang membuat Shinichi harus berbohong kepada semua orang termasuk dirinya.

" Dan terima kasih Ran kau sudah mau menunggu ku." Kata Shinichi.

"Iya Shinichi... Maafkan aku!" Shinichi pun merenggangkan pelukannya pada Ran. Sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Ran. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Maaf untuk apa Ran, seharusnya kan aku yang minta maaf?" Tanya Shinichi pada Ran yang tengah menghapus air matannya.

"Maaf karena aku sudah marah padamu, bagaimanapun kau melakukan itu juga untuk kebaikan orang orang di sekitarmu kan? Dan maaf karena aku sudah bersikap bodoh dan tidak mengerti keaadaan Shinichi."

Shinichi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ran. "Jadi kau juga sudah memaafkan ku Ran?"

Ran mengangguk mantap. Shinichi pun kembali memeluk Ran yang langsung di balas oleh Ran.

"Terima kasih Ran...Dan aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimua Shinichi..." Shinichi pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ran. Matahari tenggelam pun menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta mereka...

_T...B... C_

**Ck...ck...ck... baru chap 1 aja,**

**penulisan kalimatnya udah acak acakan begini...**

**Sorry Minna...**


	2. Cerita Yang Di mulai

**Hallo, Mina... Penginnya sih, Ninn bisa Ap-date cepet,... Tapi ternyata belum bisa... he...he...he **

**Check this out... Crusyal Memory Chappy 2**

**Habis Baca... Don't Forget To Review Ok!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action...Selamat Membaca... **

**Cheeky n' hyussu no login**: tHAnkS atas Kritiknya Ya... ini Udah Up date...

**Edogawafirli**: Woaaa, apa maksudnya? Ini udah Ap- date.

**Sha-chan Anime Lover**: Thanks atas perhatian dan CnC nya Sha-chan, Flasback In Flashback itu maksudnya Kehidupan Ran dan Shinichi sebelum Ran koma.

**Peri Hitam**: Maaf blum bisa Ap-date cepet taPI ini Udah di Up-date.

**Bwat Kuru My sister**... udah aq jawab Review mu...

Thanks atas Review nya, ya enTar Review lgi, Ok!

Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang

Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4eVer

Crusyal Memory

Chapter 2

Sejak sore itu status hubungan Ran dan Shinichi yang dulunya adalah teman sejak kecil berganti menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan keseharian mereka. Keseharian mereka tetap seperti biasa berangkat sekolah bersama juga pulang bersama. Shinichi kembali menjadi detektif SMU, Ran tetap mengikuti latihan karate seperti biasa. Shinichi juga tidak ragu lagi untuk memeluk Ran atau sekedar mencium pipi Ran. Terkadang Shinichi malah sering bermanja manja pada Ran bahkan Shinichi sering menggoda Ran sehingga wajah Ran semerah tomat. Ran juga baru tahu kalau Shinichi ternyata bisa manja juga. Karena selama ini Shinichi terlihat cuek dan mandiri. Ran juga sering membuatkan sarapan atau makan siang untuk Shinichi. Shinichi kan tinggal sendiri jadi terkadang makanan detektif itu tidak teratur apalagi kalau ia sedang menangani banyak kasus. Karena Ran termasuk murid perempuan yang populer di SMA Teitan, jadi ia banyak di sukai murid laki laki. Sering sekali ketika ia sedang bersama Shinichi banyak murid laki laki yang menggoda Ran. Dan Shinichi langsung cemberut bila itu terjadi. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Ran atau merangkul Ran. Seakan ia ingin memberitahukan pada semua orang bahwa Ran adalah miliknya. Sedangkan Ran hanya tertawa jika melihat Shinichi cemburu.

N

N

N

N

Pada umur Shinichi yang ke 19 ia memutuskan untuk melamar Ran. Entah apa yang meyakinkan Shinichi sehingga ia merasa mantap untuk melamar kekasihnya saat itu juga. Untuk melaksanakan niatnya itu. Shinichi mengajak Ran ke tempat kenangan mereka yaitu Tropical Land. Tidak lupa Shinichi juga menyiapkan cincin untuk menyempurnakan niatnya. Jadilah hari Sabtu mereka pergi ke Tropical Land.

"Shinichi..." Panggil Ran yang tangannya masih bergandengan dengan Shinichi. Ketika mereka memasuki Tropical Land.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau mengajak aku ke sini?"

Shinichi terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Ran. "Memangnya kenapa Ran, kau tidak mau ke sini ya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu! Hanya saja..." Ran menggantungkan kata katanya dan langsung menunduk.

Shinichi heran melihat Ran yang menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Hanya saja apa Ran?"

Ran perlahan medongakkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja aku takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku lagi seperti dulu."

Shinichi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ran. Dan Ran cemberut karena di tertawai oleh Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Shinichi?" tanya Ran kesal.

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi Ran!" Kata Shinichi lalu mencium singkat pipi Ran Dan membuat muka Ran bersemu merah. Perasaan tenang dan lega mulai menghampiri Ran.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya..."

~~~NNNN~~~

Ran dan Shinichi pun menghabiskan Sabtu mereka dengan bersenang senang di Tropical Land. Setelah puas menaiki semua wahana yang ada di Tropical Land, Ran dan Shinichi pun melanjutkannya dengan bermain ice skating. Tepat saat matahari tenggelam. Puluhan kembang api bermunculan di udara.

PLETAKK... PLETAKK...

DUARRR... DUARRR...

"Indahnya" gumam Ran saat melihat kembang api itu. Sementara Shinichi hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Shinichi kembali melirik jam tangannya.

"Ayo..." Shinichi pun menggandeng tangan Ran keluar dari arena skating. Setelah keduanya melepas sepatu skate mereka. Shinichi menggandeng tangan Ran sambil berlari menuju suatu tempat. Sementara Ran, ia hanya pasrah Shinichi mau membawanya kemana.

Ternyata Shinichi membawa Ran ke satu satunya lantai air mancur yang ada di Tropical Land. Shinichi melirik sekilas jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia mulai manghitung mundur.

"3... 2...1"

Air mancur pun bermunculan dari lantai berbentuk matahari itu.

Brush...Brush...

Shinichi dan Ran yang berdiri di tengah tengah lantai air mancur itu kini di kelilingi air mancur yang keluar dari lantai tersebut. Ran melihat ke sekeliling nya dengan kagum. Karena sudah lama ia tidak malihat pemandangan indah tersebut. Sementara Ran masih melihat sekelilingnya. Shinichi segera mengeluarkan kotak cincinnya dan berlutut di hadapan Ran. Ran yang sudah puas melihat sekelilingnya langsung kaget melihat sebuah cincin dihadapkan kepadanya. Dengan Shinichi yang berlutut di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan cincin tersebut.

"Shi... Shinichi..." Shinichi hanya tersenyum mendengar Ran menyebut namanya.

"Ran Mouri will you marry me?"

"Shinichi..." Ran tidak bisa berkata apa apa selain menyebut nama laki laki yang sedang melamarnya. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang antara senang, bahagia dan terharu. Sementara Shinichi, ia masih berlutut di hadapan Ran menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Tapi dalam hati, sebenarnya Shinichi deg-degan menunggu jawaban dari Ran. Walaupun begitu Shinichi optimis Ran akan menerima lamarannya.

" Yes, I will Shinichi... I will." Ucap Ran.

Shinichi yang mendengar ucapan Ran langsung berdiri dan memasangkan cincin emas putih itu di jari manis Ran. Dan langsung memeluk Ran. Perasaan bahagia, senang sekaligus lega kini menyelimuti Shinichi dan Ran. Tanpa sadar air mata bahagia sudah mengalir pelan dari pelupuk mata Ran. Sesaat kemudian Shinichi merenggangkan pelukannya pada Ran. Sehingga Shinichi bisa melihat wajah Ran yang sudah basah dengan air mata bahagia. Perlahan Shinichi menghapus air mata Ran.

"Kenapa menangis Ran?" tanya Shinichi walaupun ia tahu Ran menangis bahagia.

"Ini air mata bahagia Shinichi." Jawab Ran.

Shinichi pun kembali memeluk Ran dengan erat. Begitu pula Ran ia memeluk Shinichi dengan erat. Di tengah tengah air mancur itu Shinichi dan Ran berpelukan erat seakan tak mau kehilangan satu sama lain.

Setelah melamar Ran, Shinichi menghubungi orang tuanya dan meminta orang tuanya untuk pulang ke Jepang. Akan tetapi Shinichi tidak bilang bahwa ia sudah melamar Ran. Ia hanya bilang ada yang ingin di bicarakan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dan itu memenbuat Yukiko, ibunya kesal. Karena Shinichi tidak mau jujur padanya. Mendengar ibunya kesal. Shinichi malah menyuruh ibunya menebak apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

N

N

N

N

"SHINICHI,!" teriak Yukiko ketika ia baru sampai di rumahnya. Dan langsung mendapati anaknya msih tidur pulas di atas ranjang dan masih meringkuk bawah selimut.

Karena mendengar suara teriakan Shinichi menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang pagi pagi begini sudah berisik dan mengganggu tidurnya.

"HOAHMM," Shinichi menguap lebar. Lalu bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Shinichi langsung kaget mendapati ibunya yang berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang lalu ayahnya berdiri di samping ibunya.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu pagi pagi begini sudah ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Huh, bukannya kau yang menyuruh kami ke sini, sekarang kami sudah datang, lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya ibunya panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu aku siap siap dulu." Kata Shinichi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Siap siapa ke mana?" tanya ibunya heran.

"Tentu saja ke rumah Ran."Jawab Shinichi lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Untuk apa kita ke rumah Ran?" tanya Yukiko entah pada siapa. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah suaminya seakan bertanya mau apa kita ke rumah Ran? Sedangkan Yusaku hanya menjawab tatapan istrinya dengan kedikan bahu.

~~~NNNN~~~

Beberapa menit kemudian Shinichi dan keluarganya sudah duduk rapi di meja makan. Mereka menyantap sarapan buatan Yukiko.

"Jadi Shin-chan apa yang mau kau bicarakan pada kami?" tanya Yukiko lembut.

"Nanti ibu juga akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Shinichi sembari memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Yukiko hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban anaknya yang masih saja tidak mau jujur padanya.

"Bukannya waktu itu aku sudah meminta ibu untuk menebaknya kan?" Kata Shinichi.

"Ibu pikir kau mengecil jadi Conan lagi?"

"Ha...ha...ha, itu tidak mungkin bu, dari dulu, sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan tetap menjadi Shinichi Kudo."

"Bukannya kau sempat berevolusi menjadi Conan Edogawa ya?" ledek Yukiko

"Ya... Ya aku akui itu." Kata Shinichi mengalah.

"Oh... iya Shinichi tadi kau bilang kita akan ke rumah Ran kan. Mau apa kita kesana?" Tanya Yusaku yang sejak tadi tadi belum mengeluarakan suaranya.

"Nanti juga ayah akan tau sendiri." Jawab Shinichi. Di tanya seribu kali pun Shinichi tidak mau jujur pada orangtuanya. Yusaku dan Yukiko pun menyerah menanyai anaknya itu. Toh nanti mereka juga akan tahu apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh putra semata wayangnya itu.

~~~NNNN~~~

Beberapa menit kemudian Shinichi bersama ke dua orang tuanya sudah sampai di rumah Ran.

"Lho Yukiko,..." sapa Eri, yang ternyata sudah ada di kantor detektif Mouri. "Dan Yusaku juga ya?"

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini ada apa?" tanya Kogoro sang tuan rumah.

"Kami juga tidak tau, Shinichi yang menyuruh kami kemari." Jawab Yusaku.

"Ran juga menelponku tadi pagi, katanya ada hal penting yang mau di bicarakan." Kata Eri lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku dan Shinichi bicarakan pada kalian." Kata Ran sambil menyuguhkan teh pada Shinichi, Yusaku dan Yukiko. Lalu kembali duduk di samping Shinichi.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yukiko.

Shinichi dan Ran hanya saling berpandangan dan tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Shinichi dan Ran gugup sekali tetapi kilatan kebahagian mulai terpancar dari raut muka mereka.

Dalam beberapa detik Shinichi dan Ran masih berpandangan. Mereka tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Sedangakan Kogoro, Eri, Yukiko dan Yusaku masih menunggu dengan sabar apa yang mau di bicarakan putra putri mereka.

"Ayah, ibu... Paman Kogoro, Bibi Eri,..." Shinichi memulai pembicaraan , "sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian." Kali ini muka Shinichi sudah mulai memerah.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin...ehm... kami ingin..." ucap Ran dengan muka yang mulai blushing.

Ran dan Shinichi pun menarik nafas dalam dalam untuk mengurangi ke gugupan mereka. Mereka harus mengakhiri pembicaraan bertele tele ini dan mengatakan maksud mereka yang sebenaranya sebelum orang tua mereka mulai bosan meenunggu.

"Ayah, Ibu... Kami ingin meminta restu kalian untuk menikah." Ucap Ran dan Shinichi bersamaan. Keduanya menunggu reaksi orang tua mereka dengan gugup.

1 DETIK

2 DETIK

3 DETIK

"APAAA, M...MENIKAH,..." Tanya Kogoro tak percaya. Eri juga terkejut mendengar permintaan putrinya itu ia menatap Ran untuk mencari kesungguhan di mata pun terkejut mendengar permintaan putranya itu namun sedetik kemudian Yukiko terlihat senang mendengar permintaan putranya. Yusaku juga terkejut mendengar permintaan putranya itu namun sedetik kemudian seulas senyum terukir dari wajahnya.

"Aku merestui kalian." Ucap Yusaku kemudian yang membuat tiga orang di sebelah kanan nya terkejut karena Yusaku bisa memberi restu semudah itu.

Ran dan Shinichi tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Yusaku. Mereka merasa senang dan lega karena sudah mendapat restu dari ayah Shinichi.

"Tunggu... Tunggu sebenaranya ada apa ini, kenapa kalian tiba tiba minta restu untuk menikah?" tanya Eri penuh selidik.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Ran gugup.

Eri pun menatap Ran tajam. "Ran, apa kau sudah hamil duluan?" tanya Eri yang membuat semua orang di situ terkejut bukan main.

"Kau sudah di hamili oleh bocah ini, Ran?" tanya Kogoro dengan suara yang tinggi.

"Eh... B...Bukan ayah, ibu, aku tidak hamil." Jelas Ran.

"Shin-chan, apa kau dan Ran-chan sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'?" Yukiko ikut ikutan bertanya.

"Tidak ibu. Aku dan Ran tidak pernah seperti itu." Bantah Shinichi tegas.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu bisa berpikiran seperti itu sih?" tanya Ran kesal.

"Salah kalian juga kan, tiba tiba meminta restu untuk menikah. Itu kan menimbulkan kecurigaan." Yusaku angkat bicara.

"Bukan begitu Ran. Apa kalian yakin ingin menikah?" tanya Eri yang dijawab anggukan mantab oleh Ran dan Shinichi.

"Shin-chan, Ran-chan, apa kalian benar benar yakin? Kalian kan masih muda?" Tanya Yukiko memastikan.

"Memang kenapa kalau kami masih muda.?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Bukankah Ayah dan Ibu dulu juga menikah di usia muda?" kata Ran dan Shinichi bersamaan. Yang membuat kedua orang tua mereka sweatdrop.

"Aku merestui kalian." Seru Yukiko kemudian. "Bagaimana Eri?" tanya Yukiko pada sahabat karibnya.

"Baiklah kalau kalian benar benar yakin..., Aku merestui kalian." Ucap Eri. Shinichi dan Ran lega mendengar restu dari kedua ibu mereka.

"Lalu ayah?" tanya Ran pada Kogoro yang belum memberikan restunya. Shinichi dan Ran deg degan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kogoro. Begitu juga dengan ketiga orang di sebelah kirinya.

"Baiklah...Baiklah... Aku merestui kalian. Kalian boleh menikah..." Kata Kogoro kemudian. Shinichi dan Ran lega mendengarnya. Kini perasaan bahagia menggelayuti diri mereka.

"Terima kasih Ayah." Kata Ran senang dan langsung memeluk sang ayah.

"Iya... Iya..." balas Kogoro. "Hei bocah, Kau harus membahagiakan anakku. Awas kalau tidak!" Ancam Kogoro. _Huh,...sebenarnya aku tidak mau semudah itu memberi restu pada Ran dan bocah ini. Tapi semuanya sudah setuju. Ya sudahlah... Toh sepertinya Ran sangat mencintai bocah detektif ini. Batin Kogoro_

"Iya... paman, pasti. Terima Kasih paman." Kata Shinichi dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Yukiko antusias. Pada Shinichi dan Ran yang sudah duduk di sebelah Shinichi lagi.

"S...sebenarnya kami juga belum tahu." Jawab Shinichi.

"Bagaimana kalau tanggal 19 saja." Usul Yusaku.

"Boleh juga!" sahut Yukiko, "bagaimana Eri, Kogoro?" Tanya Yukiko pada dua orang di sebelahnya.

"Ya... Aku setuju. Aku rasa itu hari yang bagus... Bagaimana?" tanya Eri pada suaminya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Jawab Kogoro santai.

"Bagaimana kalian setuju kan kalau tanggal 19?" tanya Yusaku pada Shinichi dan Ran.

"Iya... Terserah kalian saja." Jawab Shinichi.

"Kami ikut kalian saja." Tambah Ran.

"Yaay, Ran-chan jadi menantuku." Seru Yukiko senang.

Kini Shinichi dan Ran sangat bahagia. Restu sudah mereka kantongi,, tanggal pernikahan pun sudah di tentukan. Kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu hari bahagia itu tiba.

N

N

N

N

_~Rumah Sonoko~_

Siang itu Sonoko sedang bersantai di kamarnya. Putri bungsu keuarga Suzuki itu tampak sedang tidur tiduran di ranjang sambil membaca majalah. Tak lupa setoples biskuit juga tersedia di depan Sonoko.

Tok...Tok...Tok... Pintu kamar Sonoko di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk !" perintah si empunya kamar. Dan masuklah salah satu pelayan keluarga Suzuki.

"Nona Sonoko ada undangan untuk anda." Kata pelayan itu sembari menyerahkan undangan berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna putih tersebut. Setelah menyerahkan undangan tersebut pelayan itu langsung meninggalkan kamar Sonoko.

Dan Sonoko langsung membuka undangan tersebut lalu membacanya.

"HAH... RAN DAN SHINICHI MENIKAH?" Seru Sonoko keras setelah membuka undangan itu. Sampai sampai biskuit yang ia gigit jatuh mengotori undangan pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran yang baru ia terima.

"Kenapa Ran tidak bilang-bilang padaku kalau mau menikah, ini kan penting." Kata Sonoko kesal.

~~~NNNN~~~

~Osaka/Rumah Heiji~

"HEIJIIII...!" Teriak Kazuha berlarian masuk ke rumah Heiji.

"Heiji di mana bi?" tanya Kazuha ngos-ngosan pada ibu Heiji yang sedang menyusun bunga di teras rumah.

"Heiji sedang tidur siang di kamarnya." Jawab Ibu Heiji.

"Terima kasih bi." Kazuha pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah Heiji dan berlari ke kamar Heiji.

Saat Kazuha membuka kamar Heiji. Ia mendapati Heiji sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Kazuha pun membangunkan Heiji dengan mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Heiji.

"HEIJI BANGUN!" Teriak Kazuha. Heiji yang merasa terganggu pun perlahan mulai terbangun.

"JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK DONG BODOH!" Teriak Heiji yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan Kazuha. Kazuha yang mendengar teriakan maut Heiji langsung menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Heiji yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Ini!" Kazuha pun menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran yang ia bawa.

"Undangan apa ini?"

"Baca saja!" Heiji pun langsung membuka undangan berwarna putih itu dan membacanya.

"S...Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri... MENIKAH...!" Seru Heiji saat membaca undangan tersebut.

"Iya...mereka berdua menikah tapi tidak memberi tahu kita." Sambung Kazuha.

Heiji pun membolak balikkan undangan tersebut. Lalu kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ha...ha... ha, Mereka mau mengerjai kita ya, dengan mengirim undangan pernikahan ini!" kata Heiji kemudian.

"Hah?, Kalau mereka mengerjai kita, kenapa orang tua ku juga dapat undangan?" tanya Kazuha bingung.

"Orang tua mu juga dapat, berarti orang tua ku juga..." gumam Heiji lalu keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Kazuha.

"Ibu, apa ibu dapat undangan pernikahan?" tanya Heiji pada ibunya yang masih merangkai bunga di teras.

"Undangan pernikahan Shinichi kan, Nih ibu juga dapat." Kata Shizuka sambil menunjukkan undangan miliknya.

"Kalau ayah dan ibu dapat, undangan punya ku mana?" tanya Heiji.

"Undangan mu tu ini,bodoh." Kata Kazuha sambil menunjuk undangan yang di pegang Heiji. Heiji hanya menunjukkan tatapan bertanya pada Kazuha.

Kazuha pun hanya menunjukkan label nama yang bertuliskan

To: Heiji Hattori &Kazuha Toyama. Yang tertera di bagian depan undangan tersebut.

"Kenapa undangan kita cuma satu?"tanya Heiji.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kazuha.

_Tch. Dasar Shinichi pelit. Batin Heiji._

~~~NNNN~~~

~Kepolisian Pusat~

"Ini pasti akan menjadi berita terhangat Minggu ini." Kata Yumi yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong kantor kepolisian pusat menuju Divisi satu bagian investigasi kejahatan prmbunuhan. Untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran yang baru di kirim tadi. Dan kebetulan ia yang menerimanya. Dan sekarang Yumi harus memnyerahakan undangan undangan tersebut kepada yang berhak.

"Selamat Pagi." Sapa Yumi saat memasuki ruangan investigasi divisi satu.

"Pagi..." sapa Takagi pada Yumi.

"Lho Yumi... Kenapa pagi pagi kau sudah ada di sini?" tanya Miwako.

"Aku hanya mau menyerahkan ini." Jawab Yumi sambil menunjukkan setumpuk undangan yang ia bawa.  
>"Apa itu?" tanya Chiba.<p>

"Undangan." Yumi pun langsung menyerahkan undangan itu pada semua orang yang ada di situ. Ins. Megure, Miwako dan Takagi, Ins. Shiratori, juga Chiba.

"A...Anu Yumi , kenapa undanganku dan Miwako hanya satu?" tanya Takagi.

"Eh...Benarkah?,... Ya aku tidak tau."

"Undangan pernikahan siapa sih?" tanya Miwako sembari membuka undangan miliknya dan Takagi. Tampak semua orang di situ sedang membuka undangan mereka.

"S...Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri... Menikah..." kata Takagi setelah membaca undangan itu.

"Oh... Rupanya sang detective muda mau menikah..." komentar Shiratori. "Mendahului aku ya." Lanjutnya.

"Pantas saat aku bertemu dengan Shinichi kemarin ia terlihat bahagia... ha...ha Rupanya mau menikah..."kata Megure.

"Ya sudah ya semuanya... Aku harus patroli." Kata Yumi lalu keluar dari ruangan investigasi sambil mengayunkan undangannya.

~~~NNNN~~~

~Rumah Prof. Agasa~

"Udara pagi memang menyegarkan." Kata Prof Agasa setelah menghirup nafas panjang. Ia pun segera memasang selang yang sudah ia keluarkan dari garasi rumahnya pada keran air. Prof. Agasa mulai menyiram tanaman yang ada di halaman rumahnya yang di tanam oleh Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah menyiram tanaman seperti biasa Prof. Agasa memeriksa kotak pos. Terdapat dua buah undangan di dalam kotak pos rumah Prof Agasa.

"Undangan apa ini?" tanya Prof Agasa saat melihat undangan itu. Prof Agasa pun mengambil undangan itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah ternyata Shiho sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran pagi. Di depan Shiho juga ada secangkir teh. Prof . Agasa pun menaruh undangan milik Shiho di samping cangkir teh gadis itu.

"Apa ini Profesor?" tanya Shiho.

"Undangan,... tadi aku menemukannya di kotak pos." Jawab Prof Agasa sembari membuka plastik undangan tersebut. Shiho pun juga membuka undangan miliknya.

Sakit... itulah yang dirasakan hati Shiho saat membaca undangan pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran.

"Wah... Rupanya Shinichi dan Ran mau menikah...Pantas Yusaku dan Yuakiko lama di Jepang... Kenapa sebelumnya kita tidak tau ya, padahal kita bersebelahan, benarkan Shiho?" kata Prof. Agasa pada Shiho.

"Shiho?" panggil Prof Agasa lagi karena Shiho tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Eh... I... iya Profesor, benar." Jawab Shiho. "Profesor aku ke ruang bawah tanah dulu ya, masih ada pekerjaan di sana." Kata Shiho lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang bawah tanah.

hanya bisa memandang Shiho sedih. _Shiho, batin Prof. Agasa_. Prof. Agasa tahu Shiho sangat menyukai Shinichi. Bahkan sudah mencintai detective itu. Prof. Agasa pernah memergoki Shiho menangis setelah Shinichi memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia sudah menyatakan perasaanya pada Ran. Shiho pun jujur pada Prof. Agasa bahwa ia sudah menyukai Shinichi sejak lama. Prof Agasa tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain mendengarkan curahan hati gadis itu. Shiho juga meminta pada Prof. Agasa supaya tidak memberitau pada siapa pun soal perasaanya.

~~~NNNN~~~

Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah Shiho langsung menelungkupkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Ia menangis dalam diam. Hatinya sakit... Hatinya yang sudah tenang kini kembali sakit saat mengetahui bahwa laki laki yag di cintainya selama ini akan menikah dengan kekasihnya yang bukan dirinya. Hatinya kini menjerit sakit, menjeritkan nama laki laki yang ia cintai yaitu Shinichi Kudo. Walaupun Shiho tahu cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tetapi hatinya tetap Sakit dan perih mendengar Shinici laki laki yang ia cintainya menikah dengan wanita lain. _Kau tidak boleh menangis Shiho... Kau tidak boleh sedih hanya karena detektiv itu Shiho... Batin Shiho berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri._ Setelah menghela nafas panjang, hati Shiho mulai sedikit tenang. Ia pun mengahapus air matanya dan bangun lalu duduk di tempat tidur. Lalu ia mengambil undangan pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran yang belum selesai ia baca. Ia pun kembali membaca undangan tersebut. Selesai membaca halaman pertama, Shiho membalik undangan itu. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit melihat foto Shinichi dan Ran yang sedang berjalan besama sambil bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum cerah. Yang ada di halaman ke dua undangan tersebut. Tanpa ia mau air mata sudah kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Shiho membasahi gambar Shinichi dan Ran yang sedang tersenyum cerah.

"Kau pantas bahagia detektif... Bersama Ran." Kata Shiho lalu mencoba tersenyum

~~~NNNN~~~

**GimanA?**

**Baguskah?, Jelekkah?, Biasakkah?, Anehkah?, Gajekah?...**

Don't Forget To REVIEW...


	3. Shinichi Ran's Wedding

**Ninna jadi senyam senyum sendiri kalau baca chappy 3. Apalagi sambil dengerin lagunya Taylor Swift. Kayak nonton pernikahan Shinichi and Ran beneran...**

**Check this out**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chappy 3 **

**3**

**2**

**1... Action... Happy Reading,!**

**Habis baca... Don't Forget To Review...**

**~~~NNNN~~~  
><strong>

**Edogawafirli:** kmu gak tau detil apanya?

**Suggar Princess71:** Iya pkai alur mundur... biar pda pnasaran, chappy ini pernikahan Shin-Ran... Btw, pnggil Ninna ajj... Salam kenal,!

**Peri Hitam:** Kenapa bisa lucu?, thanks atas kritikanya,!..

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa:** Benarkahhh? Terima kasih, Arrigato, Xie xie, Gomapsumnida, Gracias, Mercy, Danke, Syukron... Bca aja lnjutannya...

**Uchiha CucHan clyne:** Knapa perasaanmu bsa cmpur aduk? Kamu kesal kenapa? Kalau pengin tau Konfliknya.. Ikutin aja fic ini... Salam Kenala juga,!

**Entar Review lagi ya!**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EvEr**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chapter 3**

Setelah menunggu hari demi hari akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. Hari yang sudah sangat di tunggu oleh Ran dan Shinichi. Karena hari ini akan menjadi hari bahagia mereka. Yang juga akan menjadi salah satu hari bersejarah dalam hidup mereka. Bukan hanya kedua mempelai saja yang menunggu hari pernikahan mereka tiba.

Banyak kalangan yang sangat ingin menyaksikan pernikahan sang detective dan putri detective ini. Pasalnya setelah undangan pernikahan mereka di sebar. Berita tentang pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran pun langsung mencuat ke media massa. Seluruh media massa baik cetak maupun elektronik menjadikan pernikahan mereka topik hangat dan utama.

Karena yang menikah adalah detective muda dari timur, Shinichi Kudo dengan putri pasangan detective Kogoro tidur dan pengacara handal Eri Kisaki. Berita pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran pun juga terdengar sampai di Amerika. Karena mendengar yang menikah adalah putra tunggal penulis novel misteri best seller, Yusaku Kudo dan sang detective wanita, Night Barrons. Kini tinggal beberapa jam lagi cinta Ran dan Shinichi akan bersatu untuk selamanya.

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

"Sonoko..." panggil Kazuha. Ia dan Heiji baru saja sampai di gedung tempat pernikahan Ran dan Shinichi akan di langsungkan.

"Kazuha..." balas Sonoko yang juga baru sampai. Ia datang dengan kekasihnya Makoto Kyogoku.

"Eh, kau sudah tahu sebelumnya, kalau Ran dan Shinichi akan menikah?" tanya Kazuha pada Sonoko.

"Belum, aku baru tahu setelah mendapat undangannya. Kamu gimana?"

"Sama, aku juga baru tahu setelah mendapat undangannya."

"Huh,... mereka menikah tapi sama sekali tidak memberi tahu kita, menyebalkan." Kata Sonoko kesal.

"Iya, tau tau sudah mengirim undangan." Tambah Kazuha.

"Eh... Kazuha kita ke tempat Ran yuk!" ajak Sonoko.

"Ayo..." Kazuha dan Sonoko pun pergi meninggalkan Heiji dan Kyogoku yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Gimana mau ke tempat pengantin laki laki?" tanya Heiji pada Kyogoku.

"Ya boleh." Heiji dan Makoto pun pergi ke tempat Shinichi.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"IZINKAN KAMI MASUK !" Teriak Sonoko dan Kazuha pada seorang laki laki bertubuh besar yang menjaga pintu ruangan pengantin perempuan.

"Maaf nona anda tidak boleh masuk, hanya pihak keluarga yang boleh masuk!" kata penjaga itu.

"Dengar ya, aku Sonoko Suzuki, sahabat karib Ran Mouri. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA sampai sekarang kami selalu bersama. Aku dan Ran sahabat selamanya!" Bentak Sonoko pada penjaga itu.

"Benar," sambung Kazuha "walaupun aku dan Ran bukan teman sejak kecil, tapi aku juga sahabat karib Ran. Pacar ku dan pacar Ran sama sama detektif. Kami sering terlibat kasus bersama." Bentak Kazuha pada penjaga itu.

"Interupsi ! Aku juga sering terlibat kasus bersama Ran." Tambah Sonoko. Di bentak oleh dua orang gadis membuat penjaga yang bertubuh kekar itu gugup dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"IZINKAN KAMI MASUK !" Bentak Sonoko dan Kazuha lagi. Penjaga itu hanya menelan ludah pahit ketika mendengar bentakan dan mendapatkan deathglare membunuh dari dua gadis itu.

"M... Maaf nona nona anda berdua tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan ini. Hanya pihak keluarga yang boleh masuk." Penjaga itu masih kekeuh tidak mengizinkan Sonoko dan Kazuha untuk masuk ke ruangan pengantin perempuan.

"Huh... Kalau begitu terpaksa deh pakai cara ini." Kata Sonoko. "Kazuha!"

GREEP... Kazuha pun dengan cepat mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan penjaga itu dan bersiap untuk membantingnya.

"HEAAAAA..."

"Kazuha..."

Kazuha yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh.

"Heiji..."

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Heiji yang sedang berjalan bersama Kyogoku menghampiri pacar mereka. Sementara penjaga yang tadi hampir di banting Kazuha pun hanya bisa bernafas lega.

"Kalian berdua dari mana?" tanya Sonoko.

"Kami dari tempat pengantin laki laki tapi kami tidak boleh masuk." Jawab Kyogoku.

"Kalian juga tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan pengantin laki laki?" tanya Kazuha dan Sonoko kompak.

"Iya kami tidak di perbolehkan masuk oleh penjaganya. Dia bilang selain pihak keluarga tidak boleh masuk. Kalian juga?" Tanya Heiji.

"Iya... kami di tidak di perbolehkan masuk sama penjaga jelek itu." Kata Sonoko menunjuk penjaga yang sudah berdiri gagah di depan pintu.

"Huh menyebalkan sekali, kita tidak boleh masuk. Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ran." Kata Sonoko kesal

"Huh..."dengus Kazuha kesal.

"Kita balas saja Shinichi dan Ran." Kata Heiji sambil mengedipkan mata. Lalu ia melangkah keluar di ikuti dengan Kazuha, Sonoko dan Kyogoku.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Sesampainya di Ball Room ternyata para tamu sudah berdatangan. Tampak juga di dalam gedung Kogoro dan Eri sedang menyambut para tamu. Begitu juga dengan Yusaku dan Yukiko.

"Paman... selamat ya... Akhirnya Shinichi menjadi menantu paman juga." kata Heiji pada Kogoro.

"Ya... Terima kasih... Dan semoga Ins Toyama cepat jadi ayah mertuamu." Balas Kogoro sehingga mambuat Heiji blushing. Kazuha yang ada di belakang Heiji juga ikut memblushing mendengar ucapan Kogoro barusan.

"Heiji, Sonoko, Kazuha... Terima kasih ya kalian sudah mau datang." Ucap Eri.

"Tentu saja kami datang. Ini kan pernikahan sahabat kami." Jawab Sonoko senang.

"Hei-chan, Sonoko-chan, Kazu-chan... Terima kasih ya kalian sudah mau datang." Ucap Yukiko senang.

"Paman, bibi... apa kabar?" sapa Heiji pada Yusaku dan Yukiko.

"Kami baik." Jawab Yusaku.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Pernikahan nya Kudo jadi berita utama kan akhir akhir ini?" tanya Saguru yang sedang berjalan memasuki gedung pernikahan salah satu sahabatnya, Shinichi Kudo.

"Iya... semua stasiun tv memberitakan dan beritanya selalu muncul di koran." Jawab Kaito yang sedang berjalan bersama Saguru. Tadi keduanya bertemu di parkiran. Kaito datang bersama Aoko pacarnya. Sedangkan Saguru datang sendiri.

Tak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa Kaito Kid adalah Kaito Kuroba. Sejak pelaku pembunuhan ayahnya terungkap atau lebih tepatnya sejak Organisasi hitam musnah. Ia sudah menanggalkan tuxedo putihnya, topinya, jubah putihnya juga hanglidernya. Kini ia bukanlah Kaito Kid tapi hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang bernama Kaito Kuroba. Ia juga sudah bersahabat akrab dengan Saguru, Shinichi juga Heiji.

"Itu Hattori..." kata Kaito menunjuk Heiji.

"Ada Sonoko dan Kazuha juga." Kata Aoko. Saguru, Kaito dan Aoko pun menghampiri sahabat mereka.

"Hattori..." Kaito langsung menepuk keras punggung Heiji. Membuat Heiji meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit bodoh..." seru Heiji pada Kaito. Kaito hanya membalas seruan Heiji dengan cengiran khasnya. Sebenarnya Heiji ingin meneriaki Kaito tapi ia tidak mungkin berteriak di tempat seperti ini kan.

"Sonoko, Kazuha..."sapa Aoko.

"Hai Aoko..." Ketiganya pun saling mengobrol.

"Tak di sangka ya di antara kita berempat, ternyata Kudo yang menikah duluan. Padahal kelihatannya dia yang paling lemah dalam hal percintaan." Kata Kaito.

"Iya... ya aku juga heran. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikah duluan. Kau kan yang paling mesum." Sambung Saguru.

"Aku tidak mesum." Bantah Kaito.

"Suka mengintip celana dalam pacar sendiri. Apa itu bukan mesum namanya." Tambah Heiji.

"Huh... Kalian berdua menyebalkan..." Kaito mendengus kesal.

Semantara itu Saguru dan Heiji hanya tertawa melihat sahabat mereka kesal.

"Eh... Kalian mau tidak ikut dalam rencana kami?" tanya Sonoko tiba tiba.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Aoko. Kazuha pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Aoko. Aoko pun mengangguk setuju. Sementara Saguru dan Kaito hanya menatap Heiji dengan tatapan bertanya. Heiji pun membisikkan sesutau pada Kaito dan Saguru. Yang langsung di setujui oleh keduanya.

"Asik... Semakin banyak orang akan semakin seru." Kata Sonoko senang.

"O... iya Hattori, katanya orang tua mu di undang, mana mereka?" tanya Saguru. Heiji pun melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari apakah orang tuanya sudah datang. Karena tadi ia dan Kazuha berangkat duluan meninggalkan orang tua mereka di hotel.

"Itu ... mereka." Kata Heiji ketika ia melihat orang tua nya baru memasuki ball room. Begitu orang tua Heiji dan Kazuha datang mereka langsung menghampiri Tuan dan Nyonya Mouri juga Tuan dan Nyonya Kudo.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Kogoro... selamat ya atas pernikahan putrimu..." kata Heizo, ayah Heiji menyalami Kogoro.

"Terima Kasih... Pak Kepala dan Nyonya sudah datang..." balas Kogoro.

"Kau sudah melepaskan putrimu ya Kogoro..." kata Toyama.

"Ha...ha...ha... Iya Inspektur."

"Kenapa Nyonya tidak pernah ikut kalau Tuan Kogoro dan Ran main ke Osaka?" Tanya Shizuka yang membuat Eri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ha... ha... Itu karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ku." Jawab Eri sekenanya.

"Sekali kali mainlah ke Osaka dan mampir ke tempat kami."

"Iya... kapan kapan pasti aku akan mampir."

"Anda ibunya Heiji ya,... perkenalkan aku ibunya Shinichi." Kata Yukiko pada Shizuka. Yang memang baru pertama kali ia temui.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ibunya Shinichi, ternyata aktris hebat seperti anda." Kata Shizuka kagum.

"Ha... ha... Sekarang aku bukan aktris lagi... Terima Kasih Tuan dan Nyonya Hattori sudah mau hadir."

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Pernikahannya meriah juga ya..." kata Miwako. Begitu ia bersama rekan rekannya dari kepolisian memasuki gedung pernikahan Ran dan Shinichi. Miwako berpasangan dengan Takagi, Ins Megure dengan sang Istri. Ins Shiratori dengan Kobayashi. Juga Yumi dan Chiba yang entah berpasangan atau tidak.

"Apa kita sudah terlambat? Tanya Takagi.

"Sepertinya belum... Pengantinya saja belum kelihatan." Kata Yumi sembari mencari dua sosok yang paling berbahagia dalam pesta ini.

"Ayo kita temui Kogoro dan Yusaku dulu." Ajak Megure. Ins Megure beserta rombonganya pun menghampiri dua keluarga yang sedang berbahagia itu.

"Mouri... Yusaku Selamat atas pernikahan anak anak kalian..." kata Megure pada Kogoro dan Yusaku.

"Terima Kasih... Inspektur." Kata Kogoro.

"Terima Kasih atas kehadirannya Inspektur." Kata Yusaku.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Di sebuah ruangan tampak Shinichi sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna atau belum. Ia sudah tampak rapi dengan tuxedo putihnya. Raut kebahagian sangat terpancar di wajahnya. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Ya... Karena hari ini adalah hari bahagianya bersama sang kekasih. Akhirnya salah satu impiannya terwujudkan yaitu menjadikan kekasih hatinya, Ran Mouri, sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Shinichi pun melihat jam tangannya. "Tinggal 10 menit lagi." Katanya dengan senyum lebar yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Di ruangan yang berbeda tampak pengantin perempuan, Ran sedang duduk di depan cermin. Ia sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin warna putih yang di bagian bawahnya terdapat renda bunga bunga. Tudung pengantin juga sudah di kenakannya. Tak lupa seikat mawar putih sudah berada di tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan pengantin. Sesekali Ran menghela nafas panjang untuk mengurangi kegugupanya. Entah mengapa saat ini waktu terasa sangat lambat untuk Ran. Padahal hanya tinggal 1o menit lagi Ran telah menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Shinichi Kudo.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Kita sampai." Kata Prof. Agasa begitu selesai memarkirkan mobil. Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko pun berdesakan keluar dari mobil.

"Wah... sepertinya sudah ramai ya." Kata Mitsuhiko melihat gedung pernikahan Ran dan Shinichi sudah ramai.

"Apa pernikahannya sudah mulai. Apa kita sudah terlambat?" kata Ayumi agak sedih.

"Sepertinya belum..." Kata Shiho yang baru keluar dari mobil "di undangan tertulis pernikahannya baru di mulai pukul 12. Dan sekarang baru pukul 11 lebih 49 menit. Jadi kita belum terlambat."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita masuk..."ajak Genta. Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko pun berlarian memasuki gedung. Di ikuti Prof Agasa dan Shiho.

"Bu Kobayashi..." Pangil Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Begitu memasuki gedung melihat guru mereka ada di situ.

" Kalian... kalian datang juga.." sapa Kobayashi pada ketiga muridnya. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk.

"Ibu bersama siapa kesini?" tanya Genta.

"Pertanyaan bodoh Genta, tentu saja bersama inspektur Shiratori, ya kan bu?" kata Mitsuhiko. Kobayashi hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu kapan ibu akan menikah?" tanya Ayumi yang membuat Kobayashi blushing.

"Tentu saja kalau aku sudah melamar guru kalian." Jawab Shiratori yang tau tau sudah berdiri di sebelah Kobayashi.

"Wajah bu guru merah..." kata Ayumi begitu menyadari muka Kobayashi yang sudah merah bak kepiting rebus.

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lebih 55 menit. Ball room yang semula ramai. Kini menjadi sunyi. Para tamu yang telah hadir kini sudah duduk rapi di depan altar. Untuk menyaksikan Ran dan Shinichi mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

"Mempelai pria memasuki ruangan..." Terdengar suara dari speaker ruangan. Para tamu pun berdiri untuk menyambut sang mempelai pria, Shinichi Kudo. Begitu pintu terbuka.

Shinichi pun memasuki ruangan. Ia sangat tampan dengan mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih lengkap. Shinichi berjalan di karpet merah dengan langkah tegap nan mantab. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat gugup dan deg-degan. Akan tetapi kilatan kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Seulas senyum juga terukir di wajahnya. Para tamu pun ikut tersenyum lebar menyambut Shinichi. Terutama keluarga dan para sahabat sang pengantin. Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan altar.

"Mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan..." Terdengar lagi suara dari speaker ruangan. Pintu kembali terbuka. Shinichi pun membalikan badannya.

Ran memasuki ruangan dengan di dampingi ayahnya, Kogoro Mouri. Ia tampak sangat cantik dengan tudung pengantin yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia melangkah dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Akan tetapi kilatan bahagia sangat terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat berdebar debar. Para tamu undangan pun berdecak kagum melihat Ran. Begitu pula dengan Shinichi, ia terpesona dengan Ran.

Sesampainya di depan altar. Kogoro pun menyerahkan Ran pada Shinichi. Lalu Kogoro kembali ke sebelah Eri. Shinichi dan Ran pun membalikkan badan menghadap altar. Pastur pun mulai mengucapkan kata sambutan. Dan sampailah pada janji suci pernikahan.

"Shinichi Kudo. Apa kau menerima Ran Mouri sebagai istimu di saat senang maupun susah. Di saat sehat maupun sakit." Kata Sang Pastur.

"Ya. Aku bersedia." Jawab Shinichi mantap.

"Ran Mouri. Apa kau menerima Shinichi Kudo sebagai suamimu di saat senang maupun susah. Di saat sehat maupun sakit." Kata Sang Pastur.

"Ya. Aku bersedia." Jawab Ran yakin.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri." Kata Sang Pastur.

Shinichi dan Ran pun membalikan badan ke samping. Sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Shinichi pun membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah Ran. Sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Ran yang kini adalah istrinya. Kini mereka sangat amat bahagia. Raut kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah keduanya. Senyum mengembang di wajah ke duanya.

"Silahkan kalian memasangkan cincin ke jari masing masing." Kata Pastur.

Sonoko yang tadi di tunjuk sebagai pembawa cincin oleh Yukiko pun maju ke depan dengan membawakan sepasang cincin emas putih. Shinichi pun memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Ran. Begitu pula dengan Ran, ia memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Shinichi.

"Shinichi Kudo kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." Kata Sang Pastur lagi.

Shinichi dan Ran pun melangkah maju sehingga mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Lalu mereka mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Tiba tiba Ran berjinjit dan,

'CUP...' Ran mencium bibir Shinichi dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya. Awalnya Shinchi terkejut, lalu ia membalas ciuman istrinya itu dan melingkarkan kedua tanganya di pinggang Ran. Keduanya berciuman sembari memejamkan mata.

Para tamu undangan pun bersorak senang melihat Ran dan Shinichi berciuman.

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

Dan pesta pun di mulai...

"Shinichi ... " Panggil Heiji.

"Ran..." Panggil Kazuha, Sonoko dan Aoko.

"Kudo..." Panggil Saguru dan Kaito.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang bilang kalau mau menikah." Seru keenamnya kompak. Di sertai deathglare yang membunuh untuk pengantin baru ini.

Shinichi dan Ran hanya pasrah mendapat deathglare dari sahabat sahabat mereka.

"Ha...ha... I... Itu karena kami ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian." Kata Shinichi.

"Iya benar... Kalian terkejutkan?" Sambung Ran.

Tiba tiba Heiji memeluk Shinichi. "Selamat ya Shinichi... Akhirnya salah satu cita citamu tercapai." Kata Heiji.

"Terima kasih Heiji..." kata Shinichi.

"Selamat ya Kudo." Kata Saguru sembari memeluk Shinichi juga.

"Teman selamat ya... Akhirnya kau melepaskan masa lajangmu, mendahului kami." Kata Kaito yang juga memeluk Shinichi.

" Terima Kasih ya teman teman..."

Hal serupa juga di lakukan pasangan mereka.

"Hwaaa... Ran selamat ya, hiks hiks kau menikah duluan Ran, meninggalkan aku." Kata Sonoko lebay sambil memeluk Ran.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Sonoko."

"Ran selamat ya... Semoga pernikahan mu langgeng seumur hidup" kata Kazuha memeluk Ran. Aoko pun ikut memeluk Ran dan mengucapakan selamat.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Kak Ran, Kak Shinichi... Selamat ya..." kata Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta kompak.

"Semoga pernikahan Kakak, awet sampai tua." Kata Mitsuhiko.

"Dan semoga Kak Ran dan Kak Shinichi punya banyak anak." Kata Ayumi. Shinichi dan Ran hanya melebarkan senyum mereka mendengarkan anak anak itu.

"Ah... Terima Kasih..." Jawab Ran.

"O... iya Kak Ran, apa Conan tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Ayumi. Di susul dengan anggukan Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

Ketiga bocah polos itu tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Conan ada di depan mereka yaitu Shinichi Kudo. Shinichi dan Ran sebenarnya tidak mau membohongi anak anak itu lagi. Tapi apa daya, mereka tidak mungkin kan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ehm... Conan tidak bisa datang. Karena tidak ada yang mengantar. Tapi Conan sudah kirim email kok, dia juga menyampaikan salam untuk kalian. Iya kan Shinichi..." kata Ran.

"Ah... iya."

Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko terlihat senang mendengar ucapan Ran barusan. Yah... memang tidak ada cara lain kecuali berbohong.

"Shinichi, Ran selamat ya.." ucap Prof. Agasa.

"Terima Kasih Profesor..." ucap Shinichi.

" Selamat ya detektif, nyonya detektif. Semoga pernikahan kalian abadi selamanya." Ucap Shiho. Meskipun hatinya masih terasa sakit ketika mengucapakan itu.

"Terima kasih Shiho." Kata Ran seraya memeluk Shiho.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Shinichi, Ran selamat ya..." ucap Shizuka...

"Terima Kasih, paman, bibi..." ucap Shinichi.

" Terima Kasih paman dan bibi sudah mau datang." Ucap Ran.

"Nah Heiji, kapan kau menyusul Shinichi untuk menikah. Biasanya kau kan tidak mau kalah dari Shinichi..." Kata Shizuka yang membuat Heiji sedikit tersedak.

"K... kalau soal itu aku rela di kalahkan oleh Shinichi..." jawab Heiji cengengesan. Lalu orang tua Heiji pergi ke arah lain.

"Heiji... Aku restui kapan saja kau mau menikahi putriku..." ucap Toyama lalu menyusul orang tua Heiji.

Mendengar ucapan Toyama barusan. Muka Heiji dan Kazuha lngsung blushing bak kepiting rebus.

"Sepertinya... kita tau siapa yang berikutnya akan menikah..."kata Shinichi pada Kaito dan Saguru sembari melirik Heiji.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

" Shinichi, Ran selamat ya..." ucap Ins Megure.

"Selamat ya detektif...Kau mengalahkan para bujangan tua ini." Kata Yumi meledek Takagi, Shiratori dan Chiba.

"Ran selamat ya..." kata Miwako sembari memeluk Ran.

"Terima Kasih semuanya." Ucap Ran.

"A..nu Shinichi, kenapa undangan milikku dan Miwako hanya satu?" tanya Takagi.

"Punya kami juga..." Kata Heiji dan Kazuha kompak.

"Kalau itu tanyakan saja pada istriku ini." Kata Shinichi ke arah Ran.

"Itu supaya kalian cepat menyusul aku dan Shinichi..." kata Ran riang sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

"Pak Kogoro, selamat ya atas pernikahan anda..." ucap Yamamura heboh sambil memeluk Kogoro.

"Hei... hei Yamamura. Yang menikah itu bukan aku tapi Ran." Jelas Kogoro.

"J...jadi yang menikah bukan anda tapi putri anda?"

"Tentu saja... Kau ini baca undangannya tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja aku baca... Anda kan Yukiko Fujimine aktris legendaris yang menginspirasi aku untuk jadi polisi... Kenapa anda ada di sini." Kata Yamamura lebih heboh melihat Yukiko.

"Tentu saja aku ada di sini... Ini kan pernikahan anakku." Kata Yukiko.

"Tunggu jadi Ran... Menikah dengan..."

"Ran menikah dengan Shinichi, anak kami." Jelas Yusaku.

"Ha... ha begitu ya... Kalau begitu aku harus mengucapakan selamat pada sang pengantin." Yamamura pun melangkah ke tempat Shinichi dan Ran.

"Huh... Seharusnya aku tidak mengundang orang itu..." gumam Kogoro.

Ucapan selamat berbahagia terus mengalir untuk Shinichi dan Ran. Polisi dari luar kota yang akrab dengan kedua mempelai pun turut hadir. Ada polisi kembar Sango dan Jugo Yokomizo. Ada juga Ins Kansuke Yamato dan Yui Uehara dari prefektur Nagano pun hadir. Jodie, James, Camel dan Akai dari FBI pun turut hadir dan mengucapakan selamat. Begitu juga dengan Eisuke dan kakaknya Hidemi Hondou mereka juga datang.

"Selamat ya Shinichi, Ran... Kau harus memebahagiakan Ran..."ucap Eisuke memeluk Shinichi.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah tau... Terima Kasih Eisuke..."

"Terima Kasih ya Eisuke..." kata Ran.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Acara selanjutnya adalah dansa... Tentu saja yang pertama kali berdansa adalah Shinichi dan Ran. Ran mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Shinich. Shinichi melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ran. Keduanya berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang ada.

Tak lama kemudian para tamu undangan pun ikut berdansa. Heiji dengan Kazuha, Sonoko dan Makoto, Kaito dan Aoko. Miwako dan Takagi pun tak mau ketinggalan. Begitu juga dengan Shiratori dan Kobayashi. Yumi juga, entah mengapa ia bisa berdansa dengan dr Araide. Anak anak pun tak mau kalah. Ganta dan Mitsuhiko berebut mengajak Ayumi dansa. Namun Ayumi lebih memilih menari nari kecil bersama Prof. Agasa. Melihat anak anak itu, Shiho juga tidak mau kalah. Ia menerima ajakan dansa Saguru yang memang tidak punya pasangan.

Yusaku dan Yukiko pun ikut turun ke lantai dansa. Begitu juga dengan Kogoro dan Eri yang di paksa dansa oleh besan mereka. Yah... Walaupun dansa mereka kacau.

Seusai dansa, Yoko Okino pun turut memeriahkan pesta dengan menyumbangkan lagu untuk kedua memepelai. Sebenarnya saat Yoko Okino tampil Kogoro ingin sekali meneriakkan nama Yoko. Akan tetapi tidak ia lakukan karena ia mendapat deathglare membunuh dari Eri.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Sayang... ayah dan ibu kemana?" tanya Ran pada Shinichi. Shinichi pun melihat ke seluruh ruangan mencari orang tua mereka.

"Sayang... Itu mereka..." kata Shinichi melihat orang tua mereka ada di halaman. Ran dan Shinichi pun menghampiri mereka dengan bergandengan mesra.

"Bagaimana... Shinichi, Ran pestanya sangat meriah kan?" kata Yukiko.

"Iya... Hampir semua oranng yang kita undang datang." Jawab Shinichi.

"Bu Kisaki... Kopernya sudah saya siapkan." Kata Kuriyama, asisten Eri. Yang tiba tiba datang.

"Koper? Memangnya ibu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ran.

"Kau tidak tau ya Ran... Ibumu kan mau pulang ke rumah ayahmu." Jawab Kuriyama.

"Eh... Benarkah... Benarkah itu ibu?" tanya Ran senang pada ibunya.

"Ya... Kalau Ayahmu itu mengizinkan." Jawab Eri.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau mau kembali?" tanya Kogoro dengan muka serius.

"Ya... Aku hanya tidak mau di sebut sebagai istri yang menelantarkan suami, karena di tinggal putrinya menikah. Setelah ini, Ran pasti akan tinggal bersama Shinichi. Tapi kalau kau tidak mengizinkan, tidak masalah." Jawab Eri tak kalah serius.

"Boleh... Kau boleh kembali kapan saja kau mau." Jawab Kogoro dengan menyembunyikan blushing di wajahnya.

"Ayah... ibu..." Ran pun langsung memeluk Kogoro dan Eri.

Hari ini Ran benar benar bahagia... Ia bisa menikah dengan laki laki yang di cintainya. Dan akhirnya, setelah bertahun tahun orang tua nya pisah rumah. Mereka dapat bersatu kembali. Kebahagian dalam diri Ran kini berlipat lipat ganda. Saking bahagianya Ran sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku senang, akhirnya ayah dan ibu bersatu kembali..." kata Ran sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Hei... hei... Ran... ini pernikahanmu jangan menangis dong!" kata Kogoro yang melihat Ran mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tidak menangis ayah..." kata Ran menghapus air matanya.

Shinichi pun ikut bahagia melihat orang tau Ran, yang sekarang orang tuanya juga bisa bersatu lagi. _Yah walaupun usaha Ran selama ini selalu gagal untuk menyatukan mereka, Tapi syukurlah Pam... eh bukan... Karena mulai sekarang orang tua Ran, orang tuaku juga. Maksudku... Ayah Kogoro dan Ibu Eri... bisa rukun kembali. Batin Shinichi._

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Shinichi..." panggil Heiji.

"Rannnn,..." panggil Sonoko, Kazuha dan Aoko.

"Kudo..." panggil Saguru dan Kaito.

Mereka melangkah berjajar menghampiri Shinichi dan Ran. Sejujurnya gerak gerik mereka berenam ini mencurigakan. Namun sepertinya hal ini luput dari perhatian Shinichi dan Ran. Mendengar panggilan dari teman teman mereka. Shinichi dan Ran pun menghampiri teman teman mereka. Melihat hal itu, seringaian licik muncul di wajah keenamnya.

Ketika Shinichi dan Ran sudah semakin dekat dengan teman teman mereka tiba tiba,

SYUURRR...

Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko, Kaito, Saguru dan Aoko ternyata menyemprotkan air ke arah Shinichi dan Ran melalui selang yang entah mereka dapat dari mana. Kontan Shinichi dan Ran kaget di semprot air seperti itu. Shinichi dan Ran pun menghindar dari semprotan air teman teman mereka dengan tetap bergandengan tangan.

"HWAAA... Kenapa kalian menyemprot kami..." seru Shinichi dan Ran bersamaan. Yang terus menghindar dari serangan teman teman mereka.

Namun Shinichi dan Ran ternyata agak lambat. Karena mereka berdua keburu di kepung oleh teman teman mereka. Heiji dan yang lainnya pun hanya terus menyerang pengantin baru ini dengan semprotan air. Shinichi dan Ran pun terus menghindar dari serangan mereka. Akan tetapi menghindar kemana pun mereka akan tetap mendapat semprotan air. Akhirnya Shinichi dan Ran bisa menerobos keluar dari kepungan teman teman mereka. Namun ternyata Heiji dan yang lain terus mengejar Shinichi dan Ran.

"Hei... Shinichi jangan lari..." teriak Heiji.

" Jangan lari Ran,..." teriak Kazuha dan Sonoko.

Para tamu undangan yang masih ada di dalam ruangan pun keluar ke halaman karena mendengar suara ribut ribut.

"Wahhh... Kak Shinichi dan kak Ran main kejar kejaran ya..." kata Ayumi yang melihat Shinichi dan Ran berlarian di kejar oleh Heiji dan yang lainnya. Sementara Shiho hanya tersenyum melihat adegan kejar kejaran itu berlangsung.

"Ada permainan apa ini?" tanya Miwako yang baru saja keluar dari gedung bersama rekan rekannya.

Lalu ia melihat Shinichi dan Ran berlarian menghindari semprotan air dari teman teman mereka. Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat adegan di depan mereka.

"Dasar anak muda..." gumam Ins Megure tersenyum.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Heijiii, jangan menyemprot lagi... Nanti kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan malam pertama bagaimana?..." kata Shinichi kesal.

"Tenang saja Shinichi... Malam pertamamu pasti akan lancar..."

"Sudahlah Kudo... Terima saja hadiah dari kami..." kata Saguru.

"Hadiah apanya..." Shinichi masih terus menghindari serangan dari teman temannya. Tentu saja bergandengan dengan Ran.

"Sonoko... Kazuha... sudah hentikan jangan menyemprot lagi..."kata Ran.

"Ini balasan untukmu Ran, karena kau sudah menikah diam diam..." kata Sonoko.

"Aku tidak menikah diam diam, aku kan mengundang kalian..."

"Iya... tapi tak memberitahu labih dulu..." sambung Kazuha.

_Tidak ada cara lain... batin Shinichi_

Pertama Shinichi menghadapkan tubuh Ran kehadapannya. Sehingga keduanya berhadapan. Lalu wajah Shinichi mulai mendekati wajah Ran. Ran pun mengerti maksud Shinichi, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinichi. Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat... Dan...

'CUP...' Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Pengantin baru ini berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Para tamu yang melihat ciuman kedua sang pengantin pun kembali bersorak. Lama kelamaan semburan air mulai berkurang. Karena Heiji dan yang lainnya sudah menjatuhkan selang mereka. Sepertinya mereka lebih senang melihat sang pengantin berciuman.

Setelah sepersekian detik, Shinichi dan Ran pun menyudahi ciuman mereka. Melihat selang tergelatak di bawah pun ide pembalasan muncul di benak pasangan suami istri ini.

"Saatnya Pembalasan..." seru Shinichi dan Ran sambil menyemprotkan air ke arah teman teman mereka.

Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko, Kaito, Saguru dan Aoko pun berlarian menghindari semprotan air dari sang pengantin.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Setelah puas bermain dengan air. Acara di lanjutkan dengan lempar bunga. Acara yang kebanyakan di tunggu oleh para tamu wanita. Konon katanya kalau ada orang yang menerima bunga dari pengantin. Maka selanjutnya ia yang akan menikah. Namun itu benar atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu.

Setelah di umukan acara selanjutnya adalah lempar bunga. Para tamu yang kebanyakan wanita pun langsung berkerumunan di hadapan Ran dan Shinichi. Tampak Sonoko, Kazuha dan Aoko berada di barisan paling depan. Miwako, Yumi juga Kobayashi pun ada di barisan itu.

"Siap ya... Semuanya..." kata Ran. Ran dan Shinichi pun membalikan badan. Lalu Ran melemparkan bunganya ke belakang. Dan segera memebalikkan badan. Tampak para tamu yang berkerumunan di depan Ran heboh... Dan

'HUP'... Bunga mawar putih itu ditangkap oleh seseorang dan yang menangkapnya itu adalah... Eisuke Hondou. Tampak Sonoko dan Kazuha mendengus kesal karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan bunga.

"Hei... Hondou memangnya kau menikah dengan siapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu..." Jawab Eisuke sembari tertawa.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali ya...'' kata Yukiko sembari masuk ke rumahnya. Di ikuti oleh Yusaku, Shinichi, Ran, Kogoro dan juga Eri.

"Nah Ran, sekarang kau adalah nyonya di rumah ini..." kata Yukiko.

"Ah... Terima Kasih bib... Eh... ibu..."

"Ran, mulai sekarang biasakan memanggil aku dan Yusaku, ayah dan ibu ya..." kata Yukiko.

"Iya..."

"Kau juga Shinichi... mulai sekarang biasakan memanggil Kogoro dan Eri, ayah dan ibu." Kata Yukiko lagi.

"Iya... Aku tahu..."

"KYAAA..."seru Ran ketika tiba tiba Shinichi menggendongnya ala bridal style...

"Ayah, Ibu kami ke kamar dulu ya.."kata Shinichi lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Setelah memesuki kamar pengantin mereka yang sudah di hias sedemikian rupa. Shinichi langsung menurunkan Ran diatas ranjang. Lalu ia kembali untuk mengunci pintu.

"Ran... hari ini aku sangat bahagia... Akhirnya impianku untuk menikah denganmu terwujud juga..." Kata Shinichi. Kini ia dan Ran sedang duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang

"Aku juga Shinichi... Hari ini aku sangat bahagia... Akhirnya kita bisa menikah... Dan akhirnya ayah dan ibuku bisa rukun kembali..."

Kemudian Ran dan Shinichi memejamkan mata mereka. Lalu wajah mereka semakin dekat... Semakin dekat...

'CUP' bibir mereka menyatu untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Ciuman yang juga menjadi awal dari rumah tangga mereka...

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**T...B...C...**

**Gimana?**

**Jelekkah? Anehkah? Gajekah?**

**Sorry... kalau kepanjangan and ngebosenin...**

**Don't Forget to Review, Ok...!**


	4. Awal Yang Menghancurkan Segalanya

**Awalnya Ninna seneng nulis chappy ini. **

**Tapi lama lama kok sedih ya...**

**Check This Out... Crusyal Memory **

**Chappy 4**

**Habis baca... Don't Forget To Review...Ok,!**

**3**

**2**

**1... Action... Happy Reading!**

** Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa:** Terima kasih... Wah maaf kalau fic ini membuatmu bingung... Konfliknya di tunggu aja ya...

**Sugar Princess71: **Gpp kok, Ninna jga brharap Shinichi and Ran bisa menikah beneran... Syukurlah klau kmu suka,! So sweet, benarkah?

**Peri Hitam:** Syukurlah bsa bwt kmu senyam senyum gax kepalang,... Thank's atas kritikanya... Chappy ini bsa bkin kmu senyum senyum gak ya?

**Kaito:** Good Chapter? Thank you... Arrigato

**Terima Kasih banyak atas Reviewnya,...**

**Entar Review lagi ya,!**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4evER**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chapter 4**

Hari sudah pagi. Matahari sudah tinggi. Burung burung sudah berkicau. Namum pasangan suami istri muda ini masih terlelap di atas ranjang. Dengan posisi, Shinichi tidur sedikit telungkup dengan satu tangan memeluk Ran. Sedangkan Ran tidur biasa. Tubuh keduanya di tutupi selimut. Perlahan lahan Ran menggeliatkan tubuhnya sambil sedikit mengerang. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit Ran membuka matanya. Begitu matanya terbuka, ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Ran hanya tersenyum mendapati suaminya masih tertidur lelap sembari memeluk dirinya. Lalu Ran meraih jam weker yang ada di meja di sebelah kirinya.

"Jam setengah 7..." gumam Ran melihat jam weker tersebut. Lalu ia kembalikan ke tempat semula. Perlahan lahan ia menyingkirkan tangan Shinichi yang memeluknya. Lalu mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mulai melakukan aktifitas paginya. Aktifitasnya yang pertama tentu saja membangunkan sang suami yang masih terlelap.

"Shinichi... Bangun Shin,... Ini sudah pagi..." kata Ran mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Shinichi. Namun Shinichi tidak terbangun ia hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Wajar saja sih kalau Shinichi masih ingin tidur. Semalam ia sangat lelah karena memecahkan dua kasus sekaligus. Ran hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Shinichi... Cepat bangun, ini sudah jam setengah tujuh lho..."

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apa apa dari Shinichi. Ran menjadi kesal. Terkadang Shinichi memang mirip ayahnya, susah sekali di bangunkan. Ran pun melangkah ke arah jendela. Kemudian ia membuka tirai jendela yang masih tertutup sehingga sinar matahari dapat masuk ke kamar mereka. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Shinichi yang masih tertidur. Ran kembali mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Shinichi.

"Aku tahu, kau lelah karena semalam memecahkan dua kasus... Tapi kau harus bangun Shinichi..."

"Ralat Ran... Salah satu kasusnya masih belum terpecahkan..." kata Shinichi yang masih telungkup. Namun ia mendengarkan ucapan Ran sebelumnya.

" O... iya benar. Bukannya hari ini kau ada janji dengan Ins Megure untuk memecahkan kasus itu... Cepat Bangun Shinichi..." Seru Ran yang mulai mencubiti lengan Shinichi.

"Iya... Iya... aku bangun..." Jawab Shinichi keras. Lalu ia mulai duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

"Hi...hi...hi..." Ran hanya tertawa melihat wajah Shinichi. Lalu ia mengambilkan handuk untuk Shinichi.

"Cepat mandi sana..." suruh Ran sembari meletakkan handuk Shinichi di pundak suaminya.

Lalu Shinichi bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"HOAHMMM..." Shinichi menguap lebar lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan Ran ia mulai membersihkan tempat tidur mereka.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka. Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Shinichi langsung membuka lemari pakaiannya. Wajah Ran langsung bersemu merah melihat Shinichi. Ran buru buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Walaupun Ran sudah sering melihat Shinichi seperti itu. Akan tetapi wajah Ran selalu merah jika melihatnya. Cepat cepat Ran membereskan tempat tidurnya. Lalu meraih handuk. Dan bergegas untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Shinichi hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat Ran.

"Kenapa Ran... Aneh..." gumam Shinichi.

Begitu Ran keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah tidak mendapati Shinichi berada di dalam kamar. Ran cepat cepat berganti baju lalu keluar dari kamar. Pertama ia mencari Shinichi ke seluruh ruangan. Ran tersenyum mendapati suaminya itu sudah rapi dan berada di ruang tengah sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan dokumen dokumen kasusnya. Setelah menemukan Shinichi. Ran langsung menuju dapur untuk melakukan aktifitasnya yang kedua yaitu membuatkan sarapan pagi. Yah... beginilah hari hari Ran dan Shinichi setelah menjadi pasangan suami istri kurang lebih selama 10 bulan. Hari hari mereka selama 10 bulan ini hanya di isi dengan kedamaian dan cinta. Walaupun terkadang pertengkaran kecil menjadi penghias rumah tangga mereka. Namun mereka tidak pernah bertengkar lama. Paling hanya bertengkar sebentar, lalu berbaikan kembali. Shinichi bekerja menjadi detektif. Sedangkan Ran, ia menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa, namun kadang kadang Ran masih sering mengikuti karate.

Setelah menyajikan omelette dan roti bakar di meja makan. Ran segera memanggil Shinichi untuk sarapan bersama.

"Shinichi... Ayo sarapan..." panggil Ran keras.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Shinichi. Akhirnya Ran menghampiri Shinichi ke ruang tengah. Ran hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat suaminya itu masih serius mengerjakan dokumen dokumen kasusnya.

"Shinichi..." panggil Ran. Duduk di sebelah Shinichi sembari merangkul pundak suaminya itu.

"Ran... Ada apa sayang..." tanya Shinichi lembut sambil menoleh ke arah Ran.

"Ayo... Sarapan..." ajak Ran

Shinichi pun segera mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan dokumen dokumennya lalu menuju ruang makan bersama Ran. Shinichi memeluk pinggang Ran mesra. Keduanya berjalan bersama sembari mengobrol dan sekali kali tertawa bersama. Untuk menunjukan kemesraan mereka. Sesampainya di meja makan Ran dan Shinichi mengambil kursi masing masing dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Shinichi... Kau mau roti bakar atau omelette?" tanya Ran.

"Roti saja..." Jawab Shinichi.

Ran pun segera mengambil kan dua buah roti lalu ia letakkan di piring Shinichi. Dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Shinichi. Keduanya pun mulai sarapan bersama.

"Bagaimana Shinichi, enak tidak?" tanya Ran di sela sela sarapan mereka.

"Masakan buatan istriku itu, pasti selalu enak..." jawab Shinichi. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa saja... Shinchi." kata Ran. Keduanya pun melanjutkan sarapan dengan keheningan.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Ran, aku berangkat dulu ya..." kata Shinichi pamit.

"Shinichi, kau mau ke TKP yang semalam itu?" tanya Ran.

"Iya... Ran hati hati di rumah dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam rumah..." pesan Shinichi.

"Iya Shinichi... Kau juga hati hati ya..."

Shinichi pun mencium singkat kening Ran. Lalu memasuki mobil hitamnya. Mobil sport hitam milik Shinichi pun keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah mereka. Lalu Ran masuk dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu...

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Begitu Shinichi pergi. Ran melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Yaitu membersihkan rumah. Pertama ia mulai mencuci pakaian. Ran masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian kotor. Lalu segera memasukkannya ke mesin cuci. Sembari menunggu cucian. Ran mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya. Menyapu lantai kemudian mengepel lantai. Tak lupa Ran juga membersihkan lantai dengan menggunakan penghisap debu. Selesai berurusan dengan lantai. Ran kembali mengecek cuciannya. Ternyata cuciannya sudah setengah kering. Ran tinggal menjemurnya di belakang rumah. Yah... beginilah aktifitas Ran selama Shinichi bekerja. Begitu melelahkan dan sangat membosankan. Akan tetapi Ran sangat menikmati tugasnya menjadi seoarang istri. Ketika Ran merasa lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu di ruang tengah. Kemudian menyalakan tv. Begitu tv menyala ternyata yang muncul adalah acara pacuan kuda. Melihat itu, Ran jadi teringat akan ayahnya.

"Pasti sekarang ayah sedang menonton acara pacuan kuda ini..." gumam Ran. Kemudian ia berpikir sejenak. _Eh belum tentu... sekarang di rumah kan ada ibu. Pasti ibu melarang ayah menonoton acara pacuan kuda. Batin Ran. _

Ran hanya tersenyum melihat kehidupannya sekarang. Ia sudah menikah dengan Shinichi dan hidup bahagia. Begitu juga dengan orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibu nya sudah tinggal bersama lagi. Walaupun keduanya masih suka bertengkar. Minggu lalu saja, ketika Ran dan Shinichi mampir ke kantor detektif Mouri. Mereka mendapati Kogoro dan Eri sedang adu mulut cukup sengit di kantor detektif. Gara gara itu Ran dan Shinichi merngurunkan niat mereka untuk berkunjung. Keduanya memilih pulang diam diam.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

" Ya ampun ... sudah jam setengah dua siang..." seru Ran kaget ketika ia melihat jam dinding. _Pasti sekarang Shinichi sudah berhasil memecahkan kasusnya dan sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Pikir Ran_

"Aku harus segera menyiapkan makan siang..." gumam Ran. Lalu bangkit dari sofa. Ran pun berjalan menuju dapur. Lalu ia membuka kulkas. Untuk mengecek persediaan bahan makanan. Namun ketika Ran membuka kulkas yang ada di dalam kulkas hanyalah sebotol air dingin. _O... iya semalam kan aku belum belanja. Ingat Ran_

"Aku harus pergi belanja..." Setelah mengambil beberapa uang. Ran keluar dari rumah untuk pergi berbelanja ke supermarket yang letaknya tiga blok dari rumahnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Akhirnya Ran sampai juga di jalan raya. Hanya tinggal menyeberang saja Ran sudah sampai di Supermarket. Begitu lampu hijau menyala. Ran bergegas menyeberang dengah hati hati. Namun tanpa di sadari Ran. Ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang dan ugal ugalan datang ke arahnya.

"KYAAA..."

BLAAARRR...

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Suara apa itu..." Yumi yang sedang berpatroli di daerah situ pun terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat keras.

"Ada kecelakaan... Ada kecelakaan..." kata orang orang heboh.

"Ada kecelakaan." Gumam Yumi. Yumi pun langsung turun dari mobil patroli dan mengikuti orang orang yang menghampiri korban kecelakaan itu.

"Permisi...Permisi..." Yumi menerobos orang orang yang mengelilingi korban kecelakaan itu.

"Astagaaa... RANNN..." Seru Yumi. Melihat Ran tergelatak tak sadarkan diri di jalan dengan berlumuran darah di tubuhnya. Darah keluar dari kepala bagian belakangnya. Sebagian muka dan sekujur tangan Ran pun penuh dengan darah. Uang yang di pegang Ran pun jatuh berceceran.

Yumi pun langsung berlutut mendekati Ran. Untuk memeriksa keadaan Ran.

"Ada apa ini... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yumi.

"Kak... Yumi ada apa?" tanya rekan Yumi yang mengikuti dari belakang Yumi.

"Astagaaa... Dia kan Ran Kudo, istrinya Shinichi Kudo." Kata Polwan itu kaget melihat Ran berlumuran darah. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Tadi kakak ini menyeberang... Tiba tiba ada Truk yang menabraknya... Truk itu ngebut sekali..." Jelas seorang anak perempuan yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Lalu di mana Truk itu sekarang?" tanya Yumi.

"Truk itu melarikan diri setelah menabrak gadis ini..." Jelas seorang ibu ibu.

"Apa...?"

"Mike... cepat telpon ambulance.!" Suruh Yumi pada rekannya.

Polwan yang bernama Mike itu langsung mengambil Hp dan menelpon ambulane.

"Tolong kirim ambulance sekarang, di sini terjadi kecelakaan... Di blok 5 Beika...Baik..." Polwan itu langsung menutup hp nya. "Kak Yumi, sebentar lagi ambulance datang..." kata Mike pada Yumi.

Ui... Ui... Ui... Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara sirene ambulance datang mendekat. Orang orang yang berkerumunan di sekitar situ pun mulai menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada ambulance.

Ran pun diangkut ke dalam ambulance Yumi pun ikut bersama ambulance.

"Mike... Tolong kau beritahu Shinichi Kudo kalau istrinya mengalami kecelakaan. Kalau tidak salah sekarang Shinichi Kudo sedang memecahkan kasus bersama Ins. Megure. Di taman dekat sini. Suruh dia langsung ke Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat..." kata Yumi sebelum ambulance berangkat.

"Baik..." Mike pun langsung melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan Yumi. Ambulance pun berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

'Deg' Shinichi yang sedang berusaha memecahkan kasus di TKP. Tiba tiba merasa dadanya sesak. Ia merasa nafasnya sulit keluar. Tiba tiba bayangan wajah istrinya muncul dalam benak Shinichi. _Ran... Kenapa tiba tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Batin Shinichi. _

"Bagaimana Shinichi? Kau sudah tahu pelaku sebenarnya dari ketiga tersangka itu?" tanya Ins. Megure tiba tiba.

"Shinichi..." panggil Ins Megure lagi. Karena Shinichi tidak menyahut.

"Eh...Iya, Inspektur, ada apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu pelaku sebenarnya?"

"Oh... Itu. Sepertinya pelakunya adalah laki laki bernama Fujimoto itu Inspektur..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya laki laki itu saja yang alibinya sulit di pastikan..."

"Benar Inspektur..." kata Takagi yang berdiri di sebelah . "Menurut Fujimoto, semalam sekitar pukul 9 sampai 10 malam. Ia sudah berada di rumah dan tidak keluar rumah lagi. Akan tetapi tadi kami menghubungi rumahnya. Adik Fujimoto bilang bahwa Fujimoto baru pulang pukul 3 pagi..." Kata Takagi sembari membaca catatan polisinya.

"Hmm... " Ins Megure tampak sedang berpikir.

"Shinichi Kudo..."

Shinichi yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh. Begitu juga dengan orang orang yang ada di situ. Tampak polwan yang bernama Mike tengah berlari ke arah Shinichi.

"Mike... ada apa?" tanya Chiba. Mike berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah.

"Shinichi Kudo. Istrimu mengalami kecelakaan, saat ini ia sudah di bawa ke Rumah Sakit bersama Kak Yumi."

"APAAA... KECELAKAAN?" Shinichi sangat terkejut mendengar berita ini. Ins Megure, Takagi dan Chiba pun ikut terkejut.

"Iya... sepertinya saat Ran sedang menyeberang. Ia di tabrak oleh sebuah truk... Saat ini ia di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat."

Shinichi langsung berlari ke arah mobilnya. Mobil Shinichi melaju kencang menuju Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat. Yah... Suami mana yang tidak cemas mendengar bahwa istri yang di cintai mengalami kecelakaan. Apalagi sebelumnya perasaan Shinichi sudah tidak enak. _RAN... Batin Shinichi._ Shinichi pun menyetir semakin cepat.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Shinichi langsung bertanya ke bagian informasi. Lalu ia menuju ke UGD. Tampak Yumi sedang berdiri di depan ruang UGD.

"Kak Yumi..." panggil Shinichi.

"Shinichi..."

"Kak Yumi... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Ran bisa mengalami kecelakaan..." tanya Shinichi cemas dan khawatir.

Yumi pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi.

"Lalu bagaiman keaadaan Ran sekarang?"

" Aku belum tahu, dokter masih memeriksanya."

"SIAALLL..." kata Shinichi mengepalkan tangannya dan membenturkan tangannya di dinding. Ia sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Saat ini Shinichi hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Istrinya.

"Kak Yumi... siapa yang sudah menabrak Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

"Menurut orang orang sekitar... Ran di tabrak sebuah truk. Namun truk itu pergi melarikan diri..."

"Apaaaa..." Shinichi benar benar geram mendengar sang pelaku melarikan diri.

"Shinichi..."

Shinichi langsung menoleh. Tampak Kogoro dan Eri berlarian menghampirinya.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu bisa..."

"Aku yang menghubungi Tuan Kogoro..." sela Yumi.

Shinichi mengangguk mengerti. Namun Shinichi juga kaget, melihat bukan hanya Kogoro dan Eri saja yang meghampirinya. Ada juga Yusaku dan Yukiko. Yang seharusnya berada di Amerika.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

"Hei Bocah... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." tanya Kogoro pada Shinichi. Sebelum Shinichi menjawab. Yumi kembali menjelaskan semuanya.

Kogoro, Eri, Yukiko dan Yusaku terkejut mendengar semua itu. Mereka lebih kaget lagi mendengar sang pelaku melarikan diri. Eri dan Yukiko tidak mampu lagi menahan air mata mereka untuk keluar.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu bisa ada disini?" tanya Shinichi pada Yusaku dan Yukiko.

"Kemarin ayahmu ada pertemuan di Hokaido. Setelah pertemuan itu. Kami mampir ke Tokyo. Waktu kami ke tempat Kogoro. Tiba tiba Kogoro mendapat telpon dari seorang polwan. Yang mengatakan kalau Ran-chan mengalami kecelakaan..." Jelas Yukiko menahan isak tangisnya.

"Yang menelpon tadi adalah aku... Karena semuanya sudah di sini... Aku permisi dulu..." kata Yumi.

"Kak Yumi...Bisakah tolong selidiki siapa pelaku yang sudah menabrak Ran..." pinta Shinichi.

"Iya Shinichi... Pasti kami akan menyelidikinya" kata Yumi. Lalu meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Yumi, apa yang terjadi..." tanya Miwako begitu Yumi sampai di lokasi yang di tinggalkan Shinichi tadi.

Yumi pun menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kasihan... Ran" gumam Miwako.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Ran?" tanya Takagi.

"Aku belum tahu... Waktu aku meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, dokter belum selesai memeriksanya."

"Inspektur... Shinichi meminta agar kita menyelidiki siapa yang telah menabrak Ran..." kata Yumi pada Inspektur Megure.

Ins. Megure hanya mengangguk. "Takagi, Chiba... Periksa TKP tempat Ran kecelakaan. Interogasi semua orang yang ada di sekitar situ. Dan cek semua truk yang ada di Beika..." perintah Ins. Megure.

"Siap..." Takagi dan Chiba pun segera meluncur ke tempat kejadian.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**T...B...C**


	5. Akhir Dari Flashback

**Gak tau kenapa?**

**Ninna sempat kehilangan kata kata **

**Waktu nulis chappy ini...**

**Check This Out...**

**Crusyal Memory... Chappy 5**

**Habis baca... Don't Forget to REVIEW... Ok,!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading,!**

**AmelRoDy:** Seru ya? Thank you... ini udah ap date... Salam kenal,...

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa:** Entahlah, Ninna jga blum tau ada konflik yg lain ato gak,... Pelakunya msih Ninna cari, smga ajj cpet ke tangkp... udah di ap date...

**Peri Hitam:** Githu ya,... Yah, Semoga Ran baik baik ajj... udah lanjuuuttt

**Tachi Edogawa:** AMINNNN... Doain ajj ya,...

**Edogawafirli:** Iya memang sih... Tp Miwako, Takagi dan Chiba jga pernah menangani kasus perampokan kan? Itung itung Ins Megure bntuin Shinichi githu,... Terima Kasih sudah memberitahuku...

**Uchiha cucHan clyne:** Gpp kox,! Pelakunya siapa ya? Ninna juga masih menyelidikinya,... Pelakunya pasti akan dpet hukuman yang setimpal...

**Terima Kasih banyak atas Reviewnya... Entar Review lagi yaa,...!**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho seorang.**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EveR**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chapter 5**

Di rumah sakit, tepatnya di depan ruang UGD. Shinichi bersama orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Ran, masih menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa Ran. Shinichi masih berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan masih membentur di dinding. Perasaan cemas dan khawatir menyelimuti diri Shinichi. Ia benar benar cemas dengan keadaan Ran. Apa lagi sedari tadi dokter yang memeriksa Ran belum keluar dari ruang UGD. Bukan hanya Shinichi saja yang merasa cemas dan khawatir. Orang tuanya dan Orang tua Ran pun masih merasa khawatir. Kogoro dan Yusaku memilih untuk duduk tenang. Sedangkan Eri dan Yukiko keduanya duduk berpelukan sembari saling menenangkan. Suasana di sana hening. Tak ada yang bicara satu pun. Mereka masih menunggu dengan cemas.

'KRIEETT...' Pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Dan keluarlah seorang dokter laki laki. Dokter itu berumur sekitar 30 tahunan dan mengenakan kacamata. Di dada kiri jas putih dokter itu terdapat nameteks bertuliskan 'Takehiko Toshi' nama dokter itu. Semuanya terkesiap melihat dokter itu keluar.

"Keluarga dari Ny. Ran Kudo?" tanya dokter itu.

"Iya... Saya suaminya. Bagaimana keadaan Ran, dokter?" tanya Shinichi cemas.

"Kami orang tuanya..." kata Eri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ran, dokter?" tanya Yukiko.

"Pendarahan di kepala pasien sudah dapat kami hentikan. Luka luka pasien juga sudah kami obati. Namun kami belum bisa memastikan apa pasien mengalami luka dalam atau tidak. Kita harus menunggu hingga pasien sadar. Baru kita lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Pasien juga sudah melewati masa kritis. Sekarang kita hanya harus menunggu pasien sadar."

'KRIEETT...' Pintu ruang UGD kembali terbuka. Dr Toshi sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. Ran yang masih pingsan di bawa keluar oleh beberapa orang suster. Pakaian Ran sudah berganti baju rumah sakit. Kepala dan lengan kiri Ran di balut perban. Hidung dan mulutnya tertutup selang oksigen. Dan telapak tangan kirinya terdapat selang infus.

Melihat Ran keluar Shinichi pun langsung mengikuti sembari menggenggam tangan Ran. _Ran... Batin Shinichi._

"Pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan..." jelas Dr Toshi.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Ran di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan kelas VIP. Shinichi hanya bisa duduk di samping Ran sembari menggenggam tangan istrinya. Berharap Ran segera sadar. Sementara Kogoro, Eri, Yusaku dan Yukiko. Keempatnya hanya bisa duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang mampu berbicara di ruangan itu. Mereka hanya berharap supaya Ran segera sadar.

Sonoko langsung tiba di rumah sakit begitu mendapat kabar dari Yumi kalau Ran mengalami kecelakaan. Begitu juga dengan Heiji dan Kazuha. Begitu Kazuha mendapat telpon dari Sonoko. Heiji dan Kazuha langsung terbang menuju Tokyo.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Dua hari berlalu sejak Ran mengalami kecelakaan. Namun Ran belum juga sadar. Shinichi sangat cemas dan khawatir melihat Ran belum juga sadar. Pagi itu kembali memeriksa keadaan Ran. Shinichi masih terus berada di samping Ran. Sementara Dr. Toshi memeriksa Ran. Dr Toshi mengarahkan senter kecilnya ke mata Ran. Lalu menekan pergelangan tangan Ran, untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Lalu Dr. Toshi menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya tampak menunjukkan kesedihan. Sepertinya akan ada kabar buruk.

"Dokter, Bagaiamana keadaan Ran, kenapa sampai sekarang Ran belum sadar?" tanya Shinichi memburu.

"Melihat kondisinya sepertinya Ny. Kudo mengalami..." Dr. Toshi tidak sanggup meneruskan apa yang ingin di sampaikanya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan sedikit memijit tulang hidungnya.

Shinichi masih menunggu dengan cemas apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Dr. Toshi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Istrinya. Sehingga sampai sekarang Ran belum sadarkan diri. Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Shinichi saat ini. Kogoro, Yusaku, Eri dan juga Yukiko pun masih menunggu dengan cemas. Eri dan Yukiko masih saling berpelukan untuk saling menguatkan. Mereka harus siap mendengar apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Dr Toshi. Meskipun itu kemungkinan terburuk. Terutama Shinichi, ia harus siap menerima kenyataan apapun sekalipun itu kenyataan buruk.

"Ny. Kudo... Mengalami..." Dr Toshi kembali menghentikan ucapannya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Ran yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Mengalami apa, dokter...?" tanya Shinichi tidak sabar.

" Ny. Kudo mengalami... Koma...!" Dr Toshi berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Shinichi dan semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut mendengar ucapan Dr. Toshi. Shinichi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia merasa nafasnya terhenti. Ia merasa tidak bernyawa pada saat itu juga.

"Koma..." ulang Shinichi lirih. Ia masih berusaha memahami apa yang di ucapkan oleh Dr. Toshi.

"Ran... Ran..." lirih Eri dalam isakannya.

"Tidak mungkin... Ran-chan..." Yukiko ikut terisak.

"Kenapa Ran bisa koma dokter?" tanya Shinichi datar dan lirih. Namun Dr. Toshi masih bisa mendengar suara Shinichi.

"Mungkin pada saat kecelakaan terjadi. Terjadi benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Itu menyebabkan Ny. Kudo kehilangan kesadarannya." Jelas Dr Toshi.

"Lalu kapan Ran akan sadar dari koma, Dokter?" Tanya Kogoro. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

Dr. Toshi hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kogoro.

" Orang yang sedang koma tidak bisa di perediksi kapan ia akan sadar Tuan. Bisa hanya beberapa hari saja, beberapa Minggu, beberapa bulan atau bahkan sampai bertahun tahun. Kami tidak tau. Dokter terbaik pun, tidak bisa tahu kapan orang koma akan sadar." Jelas Dr Toshi.

"Saya permisi..." Dr Toshi pun keluar dari ruang perawatan Ran.

Robohlah pertahanan Shinichi. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Dr Toshi. Shinichi langsung jatuh berlutut di lantai. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Wajahnya tertunduk. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Shinichi masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia shock. Pikirannya kosong. Raganya serasa tak bernyawa. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

_Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin. Semua ini tidak mungkin. Ran... Ran tidak mungkin koma. Tidak... Ran tidak mungkin koma... Ini pasti salah. Pasti ada yang salah. Ran tidak koma... Ran tidak sakit. Dia... tidak tertabrak. Istriku tidak pernah tertabrak truk. S... Sekarang Ran pasti sedang duduk manis di rumah. Menungguku pulang kerja. Iya... Pasti sekarang Ran sedang ada di rumah. Batin Shinichi kacau._

"RAAANNNN..." Teriak Shinichi sembari mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kaget mendengarnya. Namun mereka mengerti apa yang di rasakan Shinichi. Karena mereka juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Teriakan Shinichi pun menggema di ruangan itu.

**FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK... END**

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

**Back to the story...**

Sudah sepanjang hari ini di habiskan Shinichi hanya untuk duduk di samping Ran yang masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Hari ini tepat tiga minggu, Dr Toshi menyatakan bahwa Ran koma. Dan selama itu pula Shinichi tetap setia menemani dan menunggui Ran. Menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggu... Hanya itu yang bisa Shinichi lakukan sekarang. Menunggu Ran sadar dari koma. Sedikit demi sedikit Shinichi mulai mengerti. Bagaimana rasanya menunggu. Sangat melelahkan, Itulah yang di rasakannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ran, dengan sabarnya menunggu Shinichi ketika ia mengecil menjadi Conan. Pasti Ran sangat lelah menunggu dirinya. Yang tak tau kapan akan kembali. Begitu juga dirinya saat ini, ia harus menunggu dengan sabar. Sampai Ran sadar dari koma nanti.

Sedari tadi Shinichi tidak pernah sedikit pun melepaskan telapak tangan Ran. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Ran. Dan sesekali mengecup nya. Shinichi berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Ia harus tegar dan kuat menghadapi semua ini. Terutama ia harus sabar menunggu hingga Ran sadar kembali. Shinichi membelai pipi Ran lembut. Sedangkan satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ran erat. Shinichi tersenyum melihat wajah Ran yang masih terbaring koma. Cantik. Itulah yang selalu ada di pikiran Shinichi ketika ia melihat wajah istrinya. Apalagi kalau Ran tersenyum. Menurut Shinichi. Senyumnya itu sangat manis. Ya... Senyum termanis yang pertama kali selalu di lihat Shinichi setiap bangun pagi.

Akan tetapi sekarang... Bagaimana Ran bisa tersenyum. Hidung dan bibir nya saja tertutup selang oksigen. Kedua mata Ran pun masih terpejam. Terkadang Sahinichi juga sering menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya bersama Ran. Atau tentang kisah kisah mereka selama masih sekolah dan masih pacaran dulu. Shinichi juga bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Ataupun membisikkan kata kata ke telinga Ran. Berharap agar Ran bisa mendengar suaranya. Kemudian segera sadar.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Kau ingat Ran, pertama kali kita bertengkar setelah menikah..." kata Shinichi pada Ran yang masih koma. Lalu ia menerawang.

**FLASHBACK...**

Malam itu seperti biasa... Ran sedang sibuk menyiapakan makan malam untuknya dan Shinichi. Pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran sudah memasuki bulan ke dua pada saat itu.

"Huft... Akhirnya selesai juga..." kata Ran yang sudah selesai menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Sekarang tinggal memanggil suamiku tercinta... Hi... hi... hi..." Entah mengapa Ran masih geli jika memanggil Shinichi dengan sebutan suamiku...

"Shinichi... Ayo makan malam..." panggil Ran. Namun Shinichi tidak menjawab panggilan Istrinya. Ia juga tidak langsung menghampiri Ran ke meja makan.

"Shinichi... Shinichi..." panggil Ran berkali kali... "Aneh... Biasanya Shinichi langsung semangat kalau makan malam sudah siap... Kemana dia?"gumam Ran. Ran pun bangkit dari duduknya. Dan menghampiri Shinichi... Kalau tidak salah suaminya itu sedang berada di ruang tengah sedang mengerjakan dokumen dokumen kasusnya yang sudah menumpuk seperti gunung.

Sesampainya Ran di ruang tengah, Shinichi tampak sedang berkutat dengan map map yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Ran hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Shinichi..." panggil Ran lembut. Namun Shinichi tidak menyahut ia masih serius dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau tidak salah racun yang di gunakan untuk membunuh Tn Suigetsu..." gumam Shinichi lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada dokumennya.

"Shinichi..." panggil Ran lagi.

"Ehm... Waktu kematiannya di perkirakan pukul..." Shinichi kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada kolom yang bertuliskan Ket. Waktu Kematian.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Ran menjadi kesal karena panggilannya tidak di gubris oleh Shinichi.

"SHINICHIIII..." Teriak Ran tepat di telinga Shinichi.

"ADUUHHH... Apa Sih Ran?" Bentak Shinichi pada Ran.

Ran yang menjadi bertambah kesal dan sebal. Karena di bentak Shinichi. Niatnya kan baik mau mengajak suminya makan malam bersama. Tapi Ran malah mendapat bentakan dari Shinichi. Lalu Ran pun berlari meninggalkan Shinichi. Yang masih menuliskan sesuatu pada dokumaen dokumenya. Ran berlari menaiki tangga. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ran pun menghempaskan diri di kasurnya yang empuk. Ia benar benar kesal dan sebal dengan suaminya.

"Dasar Shinichi menyebalkan... Dasar...detektif jelek, maniak misteri..." maki Ran.

Di ruang tengah. Shinichi masih memeriksa dokumen dokumen kasusnya. Meneliti kembali apa yang sudah di kerjakannya. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah beres. Akhirnya Shinichi membereskan map map berwarna yang ada di depannya, menumpuknya menjadi satu. Shinichi meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat. Memijat leher bagian belakangnya dan merentangkan tanganya panjang panjang. Kemudian Shinichi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mencari cari Istri tercintanya, Ran. Akan tetapi Shinchi tidak menemukan Ran di manapun. Begitu sampai di meja makan. Shinichi mendapati makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Kemudian Shinichi berpikir sebentar. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang.

"Pasti aku membuat Ran kesal..." gumam Shinichi.

Lalu Shinichi melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ruangan yang biasanya di datangi seorang Istri bila sedang marah. Begitu membuka pintu kamar. Shinchi mendapati Ran sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan muka cemberut dan tampang kesal. Shinichi pun mendekati Ran. Lalu memeluk Ran dari belakang.

"Sayang... Marah ya..." kata Shinichi.

"Huh..." dengus Ran memalingkan wajah dari Shinichi.

"Aku minta maaf... Karena tadi sudah membentakmu... Jangan marah lagi ya..." kata Shinichi mesra. Lalu mencium pipi Ran lembut.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Ran pun menoleh ke arah Shinichi dengan tampang masih kesal. Shinichi pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya itu untuk sang Istri.

"Iih... Kau menyebalkan... Shinichi." Kata Ran sembari mencubiti lengan Shinichi.

"Aw... Aw... Sakit Ran..." kata Shinichi lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Ran. Ran pun memperhatikan Shinichi yang masih mengelus lenganya.

"Shinichi,... kelihatannya kau bertambah gemuk ya?" kata Ran. Memperhatikan tubuh Shinichi.

"Benarkahh? Bagus dong... Berarti hidupku sehat dan makmur..."

Ran pun berdiri, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Berarti kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam hari ini..." kata Ran riang lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hei... Hei... Ran."

"Jangan begitu dong... Ran. Aku lapar nih... Setengah porsi juga tidak apa apa..." mohon Shinichi yang berjalan di belakang Ran yang masih menuruni tangga. Begitu sampai di lantai bawah. Ran membalikkan badan ke hadapan Shinichi. Shinchi kembali memberikan senyuman terbaiknya berharap Ran akan luluh hatinya. Kemudian Ran tersenyum.

"NO... NO... NO..." kata Ran sembari menggoyang goyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Shinichi. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja makan.

Sesampainya di depan meja makan. Ran bergegas duduk dan mulai menikmati makan malamnya. Shinichi pun duduk di sebelah Ran. Ia mengambil sumpit dan bersiap menyantap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Namun tangan Shinichi segera di tepis oleh Ran.

"Tidak boleh... Shinichi..." kata Ran.

"Raannn... Ayolah, sedikit juga tidak apa apa..." mohon Shinichi seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang tidak di belikan permen.

"Tidak ya tidak..." kata Ran tegas.

.

**~~~NNN~~~**

.

Shinichi hanya bisa menghapus air liurnya yang sedikit menetes. Melihat Ran memakan dengan lahap seluruh makanan yang ada di meja makan. Tiba tiba perut Shinichi berbunyi. Ia hanya bisa memegangi perutnya. Mendengar suara perut Shinichi. Ran berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari dapur.

"Nih... kau makan ini saja Shin..." kata Ran sembari menyodorkan sebuah ramen cup ke hadapan Shinichi.

"R... Ramen cup?... Ya sudahlah..." Shinichi pun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur lalu menuangkan air panas ke dalam cup ramen tersebut_. Ramen cup ?... Memangnya aku Naruto di suruh makan ramen... Tapi tidak apalah. Yang penting Ran tidak marah lagi. Batin Shinichi. _Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Ran yang masih menikmati makan malamnya. Kemudian tersenyum.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Namun Shinichi masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Sedari tadi suami Ran ini hanya sibuk berguling di atas tempat tidur. Ia merasa perutnya sangat lapar. Wajar saja karena tadi Shinichi hanya makan malam dengan sebuah ramen cup. Ia menoleh ke samping. Ran tidur dengan menghadap ke arah Shinichi. Istrinya itu sudah tidur sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

'KRUUYUUKKK' Perut Shinichi kembali berbunyi. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Shinichi pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Shinichi berjalan menuju dapur. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Sesampainya di meja makan, ia mendapati ada sebuah tudung saji di letakkan di atas meja. Shinichi pun membuka tudung saji itu. Shinichi kaget melihat ada semangkuk nasi dan sepiring lauk di meja makan. Terselip sebuah kertas di bawah mangkuk nasi tersebut. Shinichi pun mengambil dan kemudian membacanya.

'_Untuk Suamiku Tercinta'_

_I LOVE U_

Shinichi tersenyum membaca tulisan itu. _Ran...Batinnya. _Shinichi pun duduk dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Setelah merasa kenyang, ia kembali ke kamar. Ia menutup pintu dengan hati hati supaya tidak membangunkan Ran. Shinichi pun berbaring di samping Ran. Ia pandangi wajah istrinya yang sedang tidur itu sembari tersenyum. Lalu Shinichi mencium kening Ran lembut. Merasa ada yang menyentuh wajahnya. Ran sedikit membuka matanya.

"Kenapa Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak apa apa Ran... Ayo tidur lagi..." Ran pun kembali memejamkan matanya. Shinichi pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Lalu tangan kanannya memeluk Ran.

**FLASHBACK... END**

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum jika mengingat itu semua. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Ran masih yang belum sadarkan diri. Perlahan Shinichi kembali membelai pipi Ran lembut. "Maaf ya Sayang... Aku membuatmu kesal waktu itu..." Kata Shinichi pada Ran yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kau tahu Ran..." kata Shinichi lalu mengecup telapak tangan Ran yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku sangat menrindukanmu Ran..., Aku rindu senyumanmu... Aku rindu pelukanmu... Aku rindu masakan buatanmu... Aku rindu sambutanmu ketika aku pulang... Aku juga merindukan cubitanmu saat aku susah di bangunkan ketika bangun pagi... Bahkan aku merindukan muka cemberutmu itu..." kata Shinichi tersenyum. Namun kedua mata Holmes heisei ini sudah berkaca kaca.

"Oh... Iya Ran, kau juga punya janji padaku kan kalau kau mau mengajariku memasak. Supaya kalau kita sudah punya anak nanti. Kau tidak akan kerepotan..." ucap Shinichi dengan terus memandang wajah cantik istrinya.

"Janji adalah hutang... Ran. Jadi kau harus cepat sadar dan tepati janjimu... Ok,!" Shinichi kembali tersenyum untuk yang kesekiankalinya.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Shinichi terus dan terus memandang wajah istrinya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Ran. Shinichi memejamkan matanya beberapa kali supaya air matanya tidak keluar. Ia harus kuat menghadapi semua ini. Ia harus bersabar menunggu Ran sadar. Seperti Ran yang dengan sabarnya menunggu Shinichi ketika ia mengecil menjadi Conan.

Suasana di ruangan itu hening. Hanya suara monitor alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang ada di meja sebelah kanan tempat tidur yang terdengar. Di layar monitor itu terdapat garis panjang warna hijau yang membentuk gelombang. Garis tersebut menggambarkan kondisi jantung Ran.

'Tiit...Tiit...Tiit...' Tiba tiba monitor yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Ran menimbulkan bunyi yang berbeda.

Mendengar bunyi itu, Shinichi menoleh ke arah monitor tersebut. Garis bergelombang warna hijau yang terdapat di layar monitor itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi garis lurus. Dan angka yang tertera di layar pojok kiri bawah monitor itu pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Shinichi bukan orang bodoh, walaupun dia bukan orang yang bekerja di bidang medis. Namun Shinichi mengerti apa arti dari yang tertera di layar monitor itu. Shinichi mulai panik melihat layar monitor tersebut. Shinichi pun menoleh ke arah Istrinya yang masih koma.

"HANGH... HANGH..." Tiba tiba Ran mengerang kesakitan. Mulutnya yang masih tertutup selang oksigen terbuka. Raut muka Ran menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Dada Ran naik turun menunjukkan bahwa Ran sedang kesulitan bernafas.

"RAN... RAN... KAU KENAPA RAN..." Seru Shinichi panik melihat Ran.

"RAN... RAN... KAU KENAPA RAN...KAU KENAPA SAYANG?" Di tanya ratusan kali pun Ran tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi. Karena ia masih dalam keadaan koma.

"RAN... RAN..." Shinichi semakin panik melihat Ran terus mengerang kesakitan. Dan dada Ran tidak berhenti naik turun.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Kedua orang tua Shinichi dan Ran yang sedari tadi berada di luar pun segera masuk ke ruang perawatan Ran. Ketika mendengar seruan panik Shinichi.

"Shinichi ada apa?" tanya Eri memasuki ruang perawatan Ran dengan cemas. Melihat monitor itu Eri mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ran" ucap Eri. Ia pun menghampiri Ran dengan panik.

"Ada apa Shinichi?" tanya Yukiko yang berjalan di belakang Eri.

"HANGH... HANGH..." Ran terus mengerang kesakitan.

"RAN..." Seru Yukiko panik. Ia bergegas menghampiri menantunya.

"RAN..." Kogoro ikut ikutan panik. Ketika mendengar suara erangan Ran. Yusaku pun ikut memasuki ruangan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak panik.

"HANGH... HANGH..." Ran terus mengerang kesakitan. Dan dadanya tidak berhenti naik turun.

"Shinichi... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukiko.

"Bocah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?" tanya Kogoro.

Shinichi tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kepanikan yang luar biasa. Lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah Ran yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

'Tiit... Tiit... Tiit...' Monitor itu terus menimbulkan bunyi.

"HANGH... HANGH..." Dan Ran terus mengerang kesakitan lalu dadanya tidak berhenti naik turun.

"RAN... RAN" Seru Shinichi.

"RAN... RAN..."

"HANGH... HANGH..." Ran terus menerus mengerang kesakitan.

"RAN... RAN..."

"RAN... RAN..."

Eri, Kogoro, Yukiko dan Shinichi terus memanggil Ran dengan panik. Namun Ran tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia hanya terus mengerang kesakitan. Dan dadanya masih naik turun menandakan bahwa Ran masih kesulitan bernafas.

"Hei cepat panggil dokter..." Suruh Eri entah pada siapa.

Kogoro pun segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter. Beberapa saat kemudian Kogoro kembali masuk ke ruang perawatan Ran di ikuti oleh Dr Toshi dan dua orang suster. Dr Toshi dan suster suster itu pun segera memeriksa Ran.

" Maaf, semuanya tolong keluar dari ruangan ini..." Suruh salah seorang suster.

"Tidak suster... Saya mau di sini saya mau menemani Ran..." kata Shinichi. Kali ini air mata sudah benar benar keluar dari pelupuk mata detektif muda ini.

"Gawat dokter... Pasien kritis..." kata salah seorang suster yang memeriksa keadaan Ran. Dr Toshi pun segera melakukan tindakan.

"Maaf Tuan, tolong anda keluar dari ruangan ini..." suruh suster itu lagi kepada Shinichi.

"Tapi suster saya mau menemani Istri saya..." bantah Shinichi.

"Saya mengerti Tuan... Tapi tolong anda keluar dulu... Biarkan dokter memeriksa Istri anda secara optimal..." kata suster itu lagi.

"Ayo kita keluar Shinichi..." bujuk Yusaku merangkul Shinichi.

"Tapi Ayah..."

"Benar Shinichi... Biarkan dokter dan suster memeriksa Ran..." bujuk Yukiko.

Kogoro pun segera merangkul Eri dan keluar dari ruangan. Shinichi pun ikut keluar dengan di rangkul ayahnya di ikuti Yukiko. Setelah semuanya keluar suster tersebut menutup pintu ruang perawatan Ran. Eri dan Kogoro duduk di deretan kursi sebelah kiri. Eri masih sesenggukan sementara Kogoro memeluk dan menenangkan istrinya. Yukiko pun ikut terisak dan Yusaku menenangkannya. Yukiko dan Yusaku memilih duduk di deretan kursi sebelah kanan.

"RAN... RAN..." Seru Shinichi begitu pintu tertutup. Ia memukul mukul pintu ruang perawatan Ran. Dan air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Tubuh Shinichi pun merosot kebawah, Ia terduduk di lantai. Dengan kaki kanan di tekuk sementara kaki kirinya di selunjurkan.

"Ran... Ran..." lirih Shinichi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**T...B...C**

Gara gara Modem bermasalah... jadinya Ninna gak bisa apdate cepet deh, SUEEBBEELLL...

Oh... iya Ninna bru bwat acount FB bru lho...

**FB= Ninna Fummy Minami...** d' add ya...

(maaf kalo sedikit promosi ^^... he he...)


	6. Bertahanlah Ran

"**Nanatsu no umi wo wataru kaze no you ni  
>Aoi mirai ni yume wo egaku yo<br>Mune ga tsubure sou na hodo furimuku to  
>Itsumo kimi ga iru atsuku kimi ga iru"<br>**

**Check This Out...**

**Crusyal Memory... chappy 6**

**Habis baca... Don't Forget To Review...Ok,!**

**3**

**2**

**1... Action... Happy Reading!**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa: **Permohonan di kabulkan...^^

**Peri Hitam: **Kalau gak ada titik, nanti Ran koma truzz donk... Mungkin Shinichi ska Naruto jga, sama kayak Ninna. You'r Welcome Rii-chan... Kan kmarin udah d' ksih tahu, apdatenya lama soalnya Modem Ninna bermasalah... Btw kmu ganti penname ya?

**AmelRoDy: **Ninna suka yang Happy Ending kok...

**Tachi Edogawa: **Ninna jga gak rela kalo Ran meninggal ~~

**Uchiha cucHan clyne: **Suigetsu lucu ya? Ninna jga gak mau kehilangan Ran...

**Terima Kasih banyak atas Reviewnya. Entar Review lagi ya^^**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EvEr**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chapter 6**

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan Rumah Sakit Pusat Beika. Sonoko pun keluar dari pintu belakang mobil tersebut. Tangan kanannya terdapat parcel yang berisikan bermacam macam buah buahan.

"Nona Sonoko, apa nanti perlu saya jemput?" tanya supir yang mengantar Sonoko. Melalui jendela mobil.

"Kalau aku butuh jemputan, pasti aku akan telepon..." jawab Sonoko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi..." kata sang supir lalu menutup jendela mobil. Mobil hitam milik keluarga Suzuki itu melaju kencang meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Pusat Beika.

Sonoko pun menghela nafas panjang. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung rumah sakit tempat Ran di rawat. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini. Sonoko sering bolak balik ke rumah sakit ini untuk menjenguk Ran yang masih koma. Sonoko sangat sedih saat mendengar bahwa Ran di nyatakan koma. Apalagi saat mendengar bahwa pelaku yang telah menabrak Ran melarikan diri. Sonoko sangat marah pada pada sang pelaku. Ingin rasanya Sonoko menghajar pelaku itu habis habisan. Saat ini Sonoko hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa semoga sahabatnya segera sadar dari koma.

"Sonokooo..."

Seseorang memanggil Sonoko yang sedang berdiri di depan lift. Sonoko pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kazuha, Heiji..." kata Sonoko. Melihat ke dua sahabatnya, Kazuha dan Heiji, berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Mau menjenguk Ran ya?" tanya Kazuha pada Sonoko.

"Iya... Kalian juga?"

"Tentu saja... Kau tidak lihat kami sudah membawa barang barang ini..." jawab Heiji sembari menunjuk buket bunga yang di bawa Kazuha. Dan oleh oleh dari Osaka yang di bawanya.

"Iya... Iya..." Jawab Sonoko asal.

Ting... Tiba tiba pintu lift terbuka. Dan beberapa orang keluar dari lift tersebut. Sonoko, Kazuha dan Heiji pun bergantian memasuki lift. Setelah pintu lift tertutup. Heiji menekan tombol angka 6. Menandakan bahwa mereka akan menuju lantai 6.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Ting... Beberapa saat kemudian pintu lift kembali terbuka. Sonoko, Kazuha dan Heiji pun keluar dari lift tersebut. Lalu mereka bertiga tinggal berjalan menuju ruang VIP nomor 262, kamar tempat Ran di rawat.

"Kapan kalian sampai di Tokyo?" tanya Sonoko pada Kazuha dan Heiji.

Tiga minggu yang lalu Heiji dan Kazuha langsung ke Tokyo begitu mendengar bahwa Ran mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka sangat sedih melihat kondisi Ran. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa Ran koma. Heiji dan Kazuha juga sangat marah saat tahu bahwa sang pelaku melarikan diri. Dan sampai sekarang masih belum di temukan. Sama dengan Sonoko, Kazuha juga ingin sekali membanting sang pelaku serta menghajarnya habis habisan. Setelah satu minggu berada di Tokyo. Kazuha dan Heiji pulang kembali ke Osaka. Dan kemarin mereka memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke Tokyo untuk mengetahui kondisi Ran saat ini.

Heiji juga ingin menemani Shinichi. Karena pada saat saat seperti ini pasti Shinichi butuh teman untuk berbagi kesedihan. Heiji merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Shinichi terpukul sekali dengan peristiwa ini. Dan selama Ran koma pun, Shinichi sangat terpuruk. Melihat keadaan Shinichi saat ini. Heiji merasa itu bukan Shinichi yang ia kenal. Heiji tahu bahwa Shinichi sangat mencintai Istrinya. Bahkan kalau Kazuha ada di posisi Ran. Mungkin Heiji juga akan seperti Shinichi. Selama berada di Tokyo, Heiji dan Kazuha menginap di rumah Prof. Agasa. Heiji dan Kazuha juga sudah meminta izin pada orang tua mereka, untuk berada cukup lama di Tokyo.

"Tadi pagi..." jawab Heiji.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi Ran, selama kami berada di Osaka?" tanya Kazuha.

Sonoko hanya menggelang menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. "Masih sama... Tidak ada perubahan yang significan..." jawab Sonoko.

Raut muka Kazuha berubah menjadi sedih mendengar jawaban Sonoko.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong. Akhirnya Heiji, Kazuha dan Sonoko hampir sampai di ruang perawatan Ran. Bahkan ruangan nomor 262 sudah berada di depan mata mereka.

"Itu bukannya Paman Kogoro dan Bibi Eri. Kenapa mereka ada di luar?" kata Kazuha yang melihat Kogoro dan Eri.

"Jangan jangan terjadi sesuatu?" tebak Sonoko takut takut.

"Lebih baik kita segera kesana." Kata Heiji.

Heiji, Kazuha dan Sonoko pun mempercepat langkah mereka menuju ruang perawatan Ran. Sesampainya di depan ruang 262. Mereka bingung melihat semuanya duduk di depan ruang perawatan Ran. Apalagi melihat Eri dan Yukiko terisak. Juga Shinichi yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan muka tertunduk. Ketiganya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Paman, Bibi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sonoko pada Eri dan Kogoro.

"Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha?" sapa Eri sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Kalian ya?" ucap Kogoro.

"Shinichi..." sapa Heiji pada Shinichi.

"Heiji..." jawab Shinichi sembari mendongakkan wajahnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Melihat ekspresi Shinichi itu Heiji menduga telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ran.

"Shinichi... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sonoko.

Shinichi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sonoko. Ia kembali terisak dan menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat itu Sonoko dan Kazuha menjadi semakin bingung. Heiji pun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Lalu ia menghampiri Yusaku dan Yukiko.

"Paman, Bibi... Ada apa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heiji.

"Ran-chan... Tadi tiba tiba Ran-chan dia... Dia..." kata Yukiko berusaha menjelaskan di sela sela isakannya. Melihat istrinya tidak mampu menjelaskan. Yusaku pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Sonoko, Heiji dan Kazuha. Sonoko dan Kazuha langsung mengalirkan air mata mendengar penjelasan Yusaku.

"Ran..." gumam keduanya bersamaan.

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

'Tiit... Tiit... Tiit...' Monitor pendeteksi detak jantung itu masih terus berbunyi. Akan tetapi Ran sudah tidak mengerang kesakitan lagi. Dan dada Ran juga sudah berhenti naik turun karena berhasil di tangani oleh Dr Toshi. Beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dokter, denyut nadi pasien melemah..." kata salah seorang suster yang memeriksa denyut nadi Ran. Dr Toshi pun segera melakukan tindakan.

'Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt...' Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi.

Dr Toshi dan kedua suster yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun menoleh ke arah datangnya bunyi. Ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari monitor pendeteksi detak jantung. Garis bergelombang warna hijau yang terdapat pada layar monitor itu kini benar benar berubah menjadi garis lurus. Dr Toshi dan para suster itu pun terkesiap melihat layar monitor itu.

"Dokter... jantung pasien tidak berdetak lagi..." kata seorang suster yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Dr Toshi. Dengan sangat panik.

"Gawat..." gumam Dr Toshi.

Dokter berkacamata itu kembali menempelkan stetoskopnya di dada Ran. Namun Dr Toshi tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung Ran. Yang tadi masih bisa ia dengar. Dr Toshi pun mengambil senter kecil dari dalam saku jas putihnya. Kemudian ia mengerahkan senter kecil itu ke mata Ran.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Siapkan CPR..." kata Dr Toshi pada seorang suster yang berdiri di sisi sebelah kanan ranjang Ran. Rasa panik kini menyerang diri Dr Toshi. Ia takut jika pasiennya tidak bisa tertolong.

"Baik..." jawab suster itu. Suster itu pun mulai menekan tombol tombol pada alat berwarna putih yang di sebut CPR itu.

"Ini dokter..." kata suster tadi sembari menyerahkan sepasang alat medis berbentuk kotak dan berwarna putih. Permukaan alat tersebut halus seperti permukaan seterika. Di bagian atas alat itu terdapat gagang yang juga mirip dengan gagang seterika. Alat medis tersebut bernama CPR.

Setelah Dr Toshi menerima alat itu. Suster yang berdiri di samping Dr Toshi segera memberikan semacam jell berwarna hijau pada salah satu permukaan CPR itu. Dr Toshi pun menggosokan gosokkan sepasang CPR itu. Kemudian ia mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu Dr Toshi menempelkan CPR itu ke dada Ran. Sehingga membuat tubuh Ran tertarik ke atas karena mendapat aliran listrik. CPR itu pun di angkat dari dada Ran. Lalu Dr Toshi mengalihkan pandangannya pada monitor pendeteksi detak jantung. Namun garis warna hijau pada layar monitor tersebut masih menjadi garis lurus.

"Masih belum dokter..." kata suster yang berdiri di samping Dr Toshi.

Dr Toshi kembali mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu ia kembali menempelkan CPR itu ke dada Ran. Tubuh Ran kembali tertarik ke atas karena kembali mendapat aliran listrik. Akan tetapi hasilnya tetap sama garis warna hijau pada layar monitor tersebut masih membentuk garis lurus.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dokter?" tanya salah seorang suster dengan panik.

"Kita coba sekali lagi..." jawab Dr Toshi.

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

'DEG DEG... DEG DEG' Tiba tiba jantung Shinichi berdebar sangat kencang. Ia teringat akan Ran. Sedari tadi Dr Toshi belum keluar juga dari ruang perawatan Ran. Bagaimana keadaan Ran sekarang. Mendadak Shinichi berdiri. Ia memandangi pintu ruang perawatan Ran yang masih tertutup.

"RAN... RAN..." Tiba tiba Shinichi berteriak teriak memanggil nama Ran. Sembari tangannya memukul mukul pintu ruang perawatan Ran yang masih tertutup.

Semua orang di situ terkejut mendengar teriakan Shinichi. Mereka pun menghampiri Shinichi.

"Shinichi..." panggil Heiji sembari menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Shinichi ada apa?" tanya Yukiko menghampiri putrnya.

"RAN... RAN..." Shinichi masih terus memanggil manggil nama Ran sembari memukul mukul pintu ruang perawatan Ran.

"Hei... Bocah, Ini rumah sakit jangan teriak teriak seperti itu..." tegur Kogoro.

"RAN..." Seru Shinichi. Air mata masih membekas di kedua pipi detektif ini. Semua orang di situ tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan Shinichi.

'KRIEETT' Tiba tiba pintu di buka dari dalam. Dr Toshi pun keluar dari ruang perawatan Ran. Semuanya langsung menghampiri begitu Dr Toshi keluar. Dr Toshi hanya tersenyum ia tidak langsung menyampaikan bagaiaman keadaan Ran saat ini.

"Bagaiman keadaan Ran dokter?" tanya Shinichi.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Dr Toshi kembali tersenyum.

"Ny Kudo baik baik saja. Kondisinya sudah stabil dan masa kritisnya juga sudah lewat..." jelas Dr Toshi.

Semuanya menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturan Dr Toshi.

"Akan tetapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan mengenai kondisi Ny Kudo saat ini..." kata Dr Toshi. Kali ini raut muka dokter itu berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa dokter?" tanya Eri.

Dr Toshi menghela nafas berat. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya. Semua orang yang berada di situ siap mendengarkan apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh dokter yang merawat Ran itu.

"Kondisi Ny Kudo saat ini jauh lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan saat pertama kali Ny Kudo mengalami koma."

Semuanya tampak mulai bersedih mendengar penuturan Dr Toshi.

"Maksud dokter...?" tanya Yukiko.

"Saat ini hidup Ny Kudo hanya bergantung pada alat alat kedokteran yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini terus dan tidak ada kemajuan yang significan. Nyonya pun juga tidak segera sadar. Dan kalau Nyonya tidak bisa bertahan. Ny Kudo bisa meninggal kapan saja..." jelas Dr Toshi.

Yang tentu membuat semua orang yang ada di situ tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanya juga kesedihannya. Eri, Yukiko, Sonoko dan Kazuha pun tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka untuk tidak jatuh. Mendengar penjelasan Dr Toshi mengenai kondisi Ran saat ini.

_Meninggal... batin Shinichi tak percaya._

"TIDAK... RAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGAL... RAN TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGAL..." Teriak Shinichi tiba tiba. Tanpa ia sadari air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"RAN... RAN TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGAL... RAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGAL... TIDAK ... RAN TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGAL... DOKTER... KAU HARUS MENYEMBUHKAN RAN... SEMBUHKAN ISTRIKU... BUAT RAN SEGERA SADAR... DOKTER" Teriak Shinichi di hadapan Dr Toshi. Sembari mencengkeram kerah jas putih yang di kenakan Dokter itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Shinichi..." Yusaku berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang sedang kalut itu.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Tuan, kami pasti akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk meyelamatkan istri anda... Tapi kami juga hanya seorang manusia biasa Tuan. Tuhan yang menentukan semuanya..." kata Dr Toshi pada Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi..." Dr Toshi pun melangkah meninggalkan Shinichi dan semua orang yang ada di sana. Pintu ruang perawatan Ran kembali terbuka. Dua orang suster yang sedari tadi masih berada di dalam pun keluar dari ruang perawatan Ran.

Shinichi menyandarkan dirinya yang lemas itu di dinding. Air mata masih terus mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sulit untuk menerima semua ini. Shinichi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa kalau harus kehilangan Ran. Laki laki mana yang sanggup kehilangan wanita yang di cintai di saat mereka sedang memulai kehidupan baru sebagai pasangan suami istri. Ya pasti tak akan ada... Begitu juga dengan Shinichi ia tak mau kehilangan Ran. Shinichi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia harus hidup tanpa ada Ran di sisinya. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Shinichi tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ran.

"RAAANNNN..." Teriak Shinichi frustasi. Tubuh Shinichi merosot ke bawah. Ia kembali terduduk di lemas di lantai.

"Shinichi..." Yukiko pun menghampiri putranya itu lalu merengkuh Shinichi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ran tidak boleh meninggal. Ran tidak boleh meninggal... Ibu aku tidak mau kehilangan Ran bu... Aku tidak mau..." Lirih Shinichi yang masih berada dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Iya Shinichi... Kami semua juga tidak mau kehilangan Ran..." jawab Yukiko. "Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis Shin..." lanjutnya. Shinichi pun kembali terisak di pelukan Yukiko.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi... Kenapa... Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Ran. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Istrinya... Kenapa... Kenapa semua ini tidak terjadi pada orang lain saja... Kenapa... Segilintir pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Shinichi. Yang Shinichi sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Namun jawabannya hanyalah satu... Takdir...

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

Sebuah mobil limusin hitam misterius berhenti tepat di tempat parkir Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat.

"Kita sudah sampai..." kata laki laki berbadan besar dan berambut hitam yang menyetir limusin hitam tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta izin dulu, apakah kita boleh masuk atau tidak." Kata wanita bule berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah laki laki itu.

Wanita bule itu pun keluar dari mobil. Lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat. Ia menuju bagian resepsionis rumah sakit.

"_Can I help you?"_ tanya seorang suster yang berada di bagian resepsionis. Wanita bule itu tersenyum. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik blazernya. Ia lalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia keluarkan itu kepada suster yang berada di hadapannya.

"F...FBI.." kata suster itu kaget membaca tanda pengenal wanita bule itu.

"Begini, sebenarnya ada seorang tahanan kami yang ingin menjenguk salah satu pasien di sini... Apa di izinkan?" tanya wanita bule itu.

"Boleh saja... Asal orang tersebut tidak membawa senjata tajam. Dan dia juga tidak mengganggu kenyamanan pasien yang berada di rumah sakit ini..." jelas suster itu.

"Tenang saja suster... Aku pastikan dia tidak akan mengganggu siapa pun..." jawab si wanita bule.

"Lalu siapa pasien yang ingin di jenguk?" tanya suster itu.

"Ran Kudo..."

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Setelah di beri izin oleh suster. Wanita bule itu keluar kembali untuk memberitahu rekannya yang masih menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana?" tanya laki laki yang berbadan besar tadi.

"Di izinkan..." jawabnya.

Seorang wanita bule berambut blonde yang duduk di kursi belakang limusin hitam itu terlihat senang. Bahwa ia di izinkan untuk menjenguk orang yang pernah menolongnya dulu.

Wanita bule berkacamata itu pun menghampiri mobil yang terparkir di belakang limusin hitam itu. Lalu ia menyuruh beberapa laki laki berbedan besar untuk turun. Guna mengawal sang tahanan.

Kemudian ia membuka pintu belakang limusin hitam itu.

"Ingat... Kau hanya menjenguk jadi jangan macam macam..." kata wanita bule berkacamata.

"_Yes, I know... Can you believe me?"_ tanya wanita bule berambut blonde...

"_Maybe yes, maybe no...But I try to believe you" _jawabnya. Lalu berjalan mendahului si wanita bule berambut blonde.

Sang tahanan hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan orang yang pernah menembak betis kaki kirinya dan juga perutnya itu.

"_Thank You..."_ gumamnya.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Apa aku perlu ikut Jodie?" tanya Camel.

"No Camel... Tidak perlu." Jawab Jodie.

"Hari ini aku hanya jadi supir ya?" tanya Camel.

"_Maybe..."_ jawab Jodie sembari tersenyum. Lalu berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Di ikuti beberapa laki laki bertubuh tegap berkacamata hitam yang mengawal sang tahanan untuk menjenguk malaikatnya.

**FLASHBACK...**

_(1 Minggu yang lalu...)_

Jodie berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong kantor pusat FBI. Hari ini ia ingin menjenguk seseorang yang pernah menghabisi nyawa ayahnya. Seorang wanita yang selalu mengatakan _'A secret makes a woman_ _woman.'_ Begitu sampai di penjara. Jodie mendapati seorang wanita bule berambut blonde sedang duduk duduk santai sembari merawat kuku kukunya yang polos tanpa kuteks.

"Wah...Wah... Rupanya kau masih bisa merias diri ya, walaupun sedang berada di dalam sel tahanan?" kata Jodie pada Chris Vineyard atau yang lebih sering di sebut Vermouth.

"Well, setiap wanita harus selalu tampil cantik di manapun ia berada bukan?..." jawab Vermouth.

'Tri ri rit... Tri ri rit...' Tiba tiba terdengar suara dering handphone. Ternyata hp milik Jodie yang berbunyi. Jodie pun menjauh dari Vermouth. Dan segera mengangkat telpon dari rekannya itu, Shuichi Akai.

"Hallo... Akai."

"Hallo... Jodie, kau sudah dengar berita?" tanya Akai.

"Berita, berita apa?"tanya Jodie.

"Berita tentang mantan muridmu... Istri Shinichi Kudo."

"Ran, memangnya ada apa dengan Ran?"

"Dia kecelakaan. Ketika sedang menyeberang, Ran tertabrak truk yang melaju ugal ugalan di jalan raya blok 5, kota Beika."

"APAAA?" Jodie benar benar terkejut mendengar berita yang baru saja ia dengar.

Vermouth yang mendengar suara kaget Jodie itu pun langsung melihat ke arah Jodie. Dan mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan Jodie dengan si penelepon.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Akai?" tanya Jodie memastikan.

"Heh, untuk apa aku menelponmu mahal mahal kalau hanya untuk bercanda Jodie..."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Ran sekarang?"

"Nyonya muda itu di nyatakan koma dua hari setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum sadar. Dia di rawat di Rumah Sakit Pusat Beika."

"Apa koma?" Jodie sangat terkejut sekaligus sedih mendengar berita dari Akai itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shinichi?"

"Bocah itu shock saat istrinya di nyatakan koma. Dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih sangat terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya." Jelas Akai.

"Kasihan Shinichi..." gumam Jodie. "Lalu apa kau sudah menjenguk Ran, Akai?"

"Ya... aku sudah beberapa kali kesana, menjenguknya jarak jauh."

"Huh... kau ini... Tuut... Tuut..." Telepon terputus begitu saja.

"Dasar..." gumam Jodie. Ia pun kembali menemui Vermouth.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Jodie, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Angel... Maksudku Ran, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Vermouth begitu Jodie menghampirinya.

Jodie kaget mendengar ucapan Vermouth yang ternyata menguping pembicaraanya dengan Akai di telpon. Dan yang membuat Jodie heran adalah ucapan Vermouth barusan yang seakan akan ia khawatir pada Ran. Ada hubungan apa antara Vermouth dengan Ran?

"_Answer Jodie... What happened with my Angel..."_ seru Vermouth.

"Ran. Dia mengalami kecelakan. Dan sekarang dia koma di rumah sakit." Jawab Jodie.

"_Oh My God... Angel."_ Gumam Vermouth.

"Izinkan aku menjenguknya Jodie..." pinta Vermouth tiba tiba. "Izinkan aku menjenguk Ran, Jodie."

Agen FBI itu tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan Vermouth. Apa lagi melihat kedua mata Vermouth yang mulai berkaca kaca.

"Kau ingin menjenguk Ran?" tanya Jodie memastikan.

Vermouth mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Jodie. "Pleasee... Jodie... Aku ingin sekali melihat _My Angel_..." mohon Vermouth.

Mendengar permohonan tulus dari Vermouth itu pun membuat hati Jodie luluh.

"_Okay... But with one requirement..."_ kata Jodie.

"_What?"_

"_You must tell me why you always called Ran,, Angel..."_

"_Okay..." _

**FLASHBACK... END**

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**T...B...C**

**Ninna mau mengucapkan:**

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi seluruh Readers yang menjalankannya...**

**~SELAMAT BERPUASA~**

**(**Chapter 7 mungkin akan Ninna Apdate saat liburan pra lebaran. Soalnya Ninna udah hampir selesai nulis chappy 7...**)**

**Salam manis... **

**Ninna Fumiya**


	7. Harapan Yang Telah Pergi

"**Nanatsu no umi wo wataru kaze no you ni  
>Ashita ni akai hana wo sakasou<br>Kokoro no OASHISU iki m tomari sou na hodo  
>Tsuyoku kimi wo kanjitai"<strong>

**Check This Out...**

**Crusyal Memory... Chappy 7**

**Habis baca... Don't Forget to REVIEW... Ok,!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading,!**

** riidinaffa: **Baca aja komik Conan vol 34-35. Yah... Mungkin. Tebak aja ya.. Rii chan.Thank you.

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa:** Ninna bingung balas review mu... Pokoknya, ini bkal happy ending... Ikutin aja ya. Iya Vermouth pernah di tolong Ran, baca aja komiknya vol 34-35.

**Kawaii. Minami:** Ninna gak kejam. Ninna Cma menuliskan apa yg ada di kpala Ninna... Kenapa gak berani review?

**Rossa:** Ini udah apdate.. thank you. Salam kenal...

**Terima Kasih banyak atas Reviewnya... Entar Review lagi yaa,...!**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EvEr**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chapter 6**

Di dalam ruang perawatan Ran, tampak Shinichi sedang bersama Heiji, Kazuha dan juga Sonoko. Sedangkan orang tuanya dan orang tua Ran sedang keluar untuk makan siang.

"Ini..." kata Heiji manyodorkan plastik yang berisikan makanan kepada Shinichi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Itu makanan... makanlah. Bibi Yukiko bilang kau belum makan apa apa sejak pagi..."

"Terima Kasih Heiji." Kata Shinichi lalu meletakkan makanan pemberian Heiji itu di meja yang ada di depannya.

Heiji hanya menghela napas pendek melihat Shinichi.

"Makanlah... Kalau kau tidak makan kau bisa sakit Shinichi..." kata Heiji. Lalu pemuda Kansai itu pun kembali mengambil makanan itu dan menyodorkan lagi kepada sahabatnya.

"Apa perlu aku menyuapimu supaya kau mau makan..." kata Heiji.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum melihat perhatian sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, kau jadi seperti ibuku, Heiji..." kata Shinichi pada Heiji. Sedangkan Heiji hanya tersenyum.

"Dan juga seperti..." Shinichi diam sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Ran yang masih belum sadarkan diri. "Ran..." lanjutnya dengan muka sendu...

**~~~NNNN~~~**

'Tok... Tok... Tok...' Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu di ketuk.

"Biar aku saja yang buka..." kata Sonoko sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ibu Jodie..." seru Sonoko saat ia melihat mantan gurunya berdiri di balik pintu yang ia buka. Shinichi, Heiji dan Kazuha pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sonoko begitu mendengar seruan gadis itu.

"Hallo... Sonoko..." sapa Jodie. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Ran.

"Hallo semuanya..." sapa Jodie pada semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Ibu Jodie..." sapa Shinichi yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Shinichi... Aku baru mendengar berita tentang Ran kemarin... Lalu bagaimana kondisi Ran sekarang?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Ran sempat kritis... Tapi sekarang sudah baik baik saja." Jawab Shinichi.

Jodie hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Ran yang masih terbaring koma.

"Hallo Ran... apa kabar? Maaf ya aku baru menjengukmu sekarang..." kata Jodie sembari tersenyum kepada Ran yang masih koma. Jodie pun membalikan badan.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ada seseorang yang ingin menjenguk Ran." Kata Jodie tersenyum. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan dan menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk.

Dan masukalah seorang wanita cantik yang berpakaian serba hitam. Dan juga memakai topi hitam untuk menyembunyikan rambut panjangnya. Keduanya tangannya pun di borgol. Ia masuk dengan dikawal oleh beberapa laki laki yang berbadan besar.

Shinichi dan Heiji yang memang mengetahui identitas asli wanita itu pun sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Vermouth. Sedangakan Sonoko dan Kazuha yang tidak tahu apa apa itu hanya bisa bertanya tanya siapa wanita itu dan apa hubungan dia dengan Ran.

"Shinichi... Wanita itu bukannya salah satu anggota oraganisasi hitam yang mengecilkan tubuhmu itu kan... Kalau tidak salah namanya Vermouth... Iya kan?" bisik Heiji pada Shinichi. Shinichi pun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa dia datang kesini?" tanya Heiji lagi dengan bisikan. Kali ini Shinichi menjawab dengan gelengan.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Vermouth pun berjalan masuk ke ruang perawatan Ran. Jodie pun meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih yang sedari tadi ia pegang di meja kosong sebelah tempat tidur Ran. Sebenarnya buket mawar putih itu berasal dari Vermouth. Karena Vermouth tidak mau menjenguk Ran dengan tangan kosong. Maka ia meminta Jodie untuk membelikan bunga mawar putih itu. Vermouth memilih bunga mawar putih karena putih adalah warna yang cocok untuk seorang malaikat. Namun karena kedua tangan tahanan FBI itu di borgol, maka ia juga meminta Jodie yang membawakan bunga mawar tersebut.

Lalu Vermouth pun mendekati Ran yang masih terbaring koma. Shinichi yang tidak mengerti situasi ini pun memandang ke arah Jodie seakan meminta penjelasan pada agen FBI itu. Jodie pun menjelaskan semuanya pada suami Ran itu.

"Sonoko siapa wanita itu?" bisik Kazuha pada Sonoko.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa Ran kenal dengan orang itu.?" Tanya Kazuha lagi.

"Entahlah... aku tidak tahu..."

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Begitu sampai di depan Ran yang masih terbaring koma. Mantan aktris Amerika itu tidak melepaskan pandangnnya pada Ran selama sepersekian detik. Ia tidak menyangka gadis yang dulu bersikeras menolongnya itu kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini.

_Angel... Batinnya sedih._

"Tolong lepas borgolnya..." pinta Vermouth pada laki laki berbadan besar yang mengawalnya tadi.

Salah satu dari laki laki itu pun menoleh ke arah Jodie untuk meminta izin. Jodie pun mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia menginzinkan. Borgol yang melingkari tangan Vermouth itu pun di lepaskan.

Lalu Vermouth menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di depan ia berdiri dan segera mendudukinya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ran.

'KRIEETT' Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka.

Semua orang termasuk Vermouth pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar pintu terbuka.

Ternyata yang masuk adalah kedua orang tua Shinichi dan juga orang tua Ran yang sudah kembali dari makan siang. Tampak kedua pasangan suami istri itu terkejut melihat ada empat orang laki laki tak di kenal berada di ruang perawatan Ran. Juga melihat ada seorang orang asing yang duduk di sebelah anak atau menantu mereka. Jodie pun tersenyum pada kedua tuan dan nyonya itu. Kemudin ia menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang perawatan putri mereka itu. Jodie hanya mengatakan bahwa orang yang saat ini menjenguk Ran adalah tahanan FBI yang dulu pernah di tolong oleh Ran. Namun Jodie tidak mengatakan kalau orang itu mantan anggota organisasi kejahatan. Yusaku dan Yukiko pun agaknya tau siapa orang ini.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Vermouth kembali memandangi Ran yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu dengan mata berkaca kaca. Tanpa ia sadari tetes demi tetes liquid bening mulai turun dari pelupuk mata mantan anggota organisasi hitam ini. Vermouth benar benar sedih melihat kondisi Ran saat ini.

"_Wake up Angel... You must wake up..."_ kata Vermouth pada Ran yang masih koma.

"Lihat Angel... Keluarga dan teman teman mu sangat menyayangimu... Mereka ingin kau kembali ketengah tengah mereka lagi Angel... Apa lagi Cool Guy, dia sangat mencintaimu... Bukan kah kalian baru saja menikah... Kau harus hidup bahagia bersama suamimu Angel..."

"_Wake up... Angel"_

Perlahan Vermouth pun menggenggam telapak tangan Ran. Hati Vermouth terasa hangat saat tangannya menggenggam tangan Ran. Ia merasa sangat sejuk dan nyaman bila berada di dekat Ran. Kebencian yang dulu mengusai hatinya luluh seketika saat ia menggenggam telapak tangan Ran dan saat ia melihat wajah tulus Ran. Ia mulai merasa bahwa dunia ini benar benar tidak adil. Kenapa orang sebaik Ran dan setulus Ran harus mengalami hal sepahit ini. Sedangkan orang jahat seperti dirinya sampai saat ini masih bisa melihat betapa indahnya dunia. Ini benar benar tidak adil...

"_You must Wake Up... My Angel..."_

**~~~NNNN~~~**

"Waktumu sudah habis..." kata Jodie menyentuh pundak Vermouth. Sehingga membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu.

"Waktumu sudah habis..." ulang Jodie.

"Oh... Okay..."

Vermouth pun segera berdiri sembari menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Pasang lagi borgolnya..." perintah Jodie.

Laki laki pengawal yang membawa borgol pun langsung memasangkannya kembali ke tangan Vermouth.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu... Maaf kalau sudah mengganggu waktu kalian..." pamit Jodie. Jodie beserta Vermouth dan pengawal pengawalnya pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang perawatan Ran.

"Tunggu..." cegah Shinichi membuat Jodie beserta rombongannya menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjenguk Ran?" tanya Shinichi pada Vermouth.

"3 Tahun yang lalu... Di sebuah gedung tua... Di New York..." jawab Vermouth. Lalu rombongan yang sempat terhenti itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

_Jangan jangan... Batin Shinichi._

_Sharon... Apa itu benar kau? Batin Yukiko. _Menatap punggung Vermouth yang sudah keluar ruangan itu.

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

Seorang wanita berambut pendek dan pirang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong panjang di sebuah sudut rumah sakit. Hari ini Ia ingin menjenguk seseorang yang di rawat di kamar VIP nomor 262. Di tangannya sudah terdapat sebuah keranjang yang berisikan buah buahan. Begitu gadis itu sampai di depan ruangan nomor 262, Ia tidak langsung masuk ataupun mengetuk pintu . Gadis berambut pirang itu malah memandangi pintu berwarna putih yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Entah itu tatapan sedih, cemas, takut, marah atau malah tatapan bahagia. Tapi kenapa ia harus bahagia?

'Haaahh...' Gadis itu pun menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya.

'Tok... Tok... Tok' Gadis itu akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

'KRIEETT...' Pintu dibuka dari dalam.

"Shiho-chan..." sapa Yukiko pada gadis berambut pirang tadi.

"Bibi, apa kabar?" sapa Shiho dengan sedikit menundukan badan.

"Ayo... masuk..."

Shiho pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Ran.

"Hei Shinichi... Lihat siapa yang datang..." kata Yukiko pada Shinichi sedang duduk di samping Ran yang masih koma.

Shinichi pun menoleh. "Hallo Shiho..." sapa Shinihci.

"Hai detektif..." Balas Shiho sembari meletakkan bingkisan buah buahan yang dia bawa di sebuah meja kosong yang berada di sebalah tempat tidur Ran.

"Bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" tanya Shiho.

"Ran baik baik saja..." jawab Shinichi yang masih terus memandangi Ran.

Lalu Shinichi beranjak berdiri.

"Duduklah..." kata Shinichi menawarkan kursi yang tadi ia duduki pada Shiho .

"Terima kasih..." kata Shiho lalu duduk di kursi tersebut. Shinichi pun melangkah menuju sofa lalu duduk di sebelah ibunya.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Hai... Ran apa kabar?" sapa Shiho pada Ran. Yang tentu tidak bisa di balas oleh Ran. Shiho pun hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah orang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak itu. Walaupun usia Shiho satu tahun lebih tua dari pada Ran.

Sama seperti Sonoko dan Kazuha. Shiho juga merasa sedih saat mendengar Ran mengalami kecelakaan. Bahkan sampai harus koma. Dan sampai saat pun ini Ran belum menunjukkan suatu tanda bahwa ia akan segera sadar. Shiho juga merasa sedih melihat Shinichi. Detektif yang masih ia cintai itu. Terus terusan merasa sedih dan terpukul dengan keadaan istrinya. Senyum yang selalu terukir di bibirnya itu kini sudah terbang entah kemana. Yang terukir di wajahnya saat ini hanya raut muka sendu saja. Dan itu membuat Shiho tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Shinichi dan mengatakan bahwa ia selalu ada untuk Shinichi. Namun ia tidak mempunyai hak apa pun untuk melakukan hal itu. Karena selamanya Shinichi Kudo hanya untuk Ran Mouri. Tidak maksudnya Ran Kudo. Dan Shiho harus menerima itu.

Jika waktu dapat di putar kembali. Ingin rasanya Shiho ada saat Ran tertabrak truk. Sehingga ia bisa menarik Ran menjauh dari truk itu dan menggantikan posisi Ran saat ini. Dengan begitu, ia masih bisa melihat Shinichi, laki laki yang ia cintai tertawa kembali. Melihat orang yang ia cintai merasa sedih dan terpukul untuk orang lain. Benar benar menyesakan untuk Shiho. Namun ia yakin bahwa Ran pasti akan sadar. Ran bukan wanita yang lemah seperti dirinya. Ia wanita yang kuat. Ran pasti akan sadar. Shiho yakin itu. Dan setelah Ran sadar, ia juga bisa melihat senyum Shinichi kembali.

Melihat banyak orang yang menangisi Ran saat Ran sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Shiho jadi berpikir, apakah ada orang yang akan menangisi dirinya jika dirinya yang sedang koma. Namun ia tak mau jika yang di berikan untuknya hanyalah air mata iba. Shiho pun segera menepis pikiran ngawurnya itu. Ada atau tidaknya orang yang menangisi dirinya suatu saat nanti. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah ia masih ingin tetap hidup. Dan ia juga ingin melihat Shinichi bahagia kembali. Kita ikut bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, selamanya tidak bohong juga kan?

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Bangunlah... Ran. Kau harus bangun. Apa kau tahan jika seperti ini terus? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Shinichi lagi..." ucap Shiho di telinga Ran.

Lalu ia melirik ke arah Shinichi yang masih duduk di sofa sembari menundukan wajahnya.

"Shinichi masih setia menunggumu Ran. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya. Lihat itu... tubuh Shinichi sudah kurus seperti itu. Itu karena tidak ada yang memasakkan makanan untuknya lagi Ran. Kau bukan, yang selalu memasakkan makanan untuk suamimu. Dia tidak mau makan kalau bukan masakanmu..." kata Shiho pada Ran lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Bukannya waktu itu kau pernah bilang padaku Ran. Kalau kau ingin segera punya anak yang lucu lucu dengan Shinichi. Kau masih ingin mendengar Shinichi junior memanggilmu 'Ibu' kan Ran?... Makanya Ran, kau harus segera sadar. Dan wujudkan impianmu itu. Kalau tidak, aku akan merebut Shinichi dari mu Ran..." ucap Shiho lagi di telinga Ran. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya itu.

Lalu ia melihat jam tangannya. Kemudian Shiho pun beranjak berdiri.

"Bibi Eri, bibi Yukiko, Shinichi... Saya permisi dulu..." pamit Shiho.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Shiho-chan?" tanya Yukiko.

"Terima kasih ya Shiho... Kau sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menjenguk Ran." Ucap Eri.

"Sama sama Bi... Oh iya tadi Prof. Agasa titip salam untuk bibi sekalian dan juga untuk Shinichi. Beliau minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang untuk menjenguk. Karena Profesor sedang sibuk menghadiri seminar penemuan baru..."

"Tidak apa apa Shiho-chan... Sampai kan salam kami untuk Profesor juga ya..." kata Yukiko.

"Iya bi... Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata Shiho lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Shiho..." panggil Shinichi.

Shiho pun menoleh.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Shinichi sembari tersenyum.

Shiho pun membalas senyuman Shinichi. Lalu ia keluar dari ruang perawatan Ran. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menuyusuri lorong lantai 6 rumah sakit tersebut. Lalu ia kembali naik lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Begitu pintu lift terbuka Shiho pun kembali berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"M... Miyano..."

"K... kau..."

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

Suasana di rumah keluarga Kudo malam itu sangatlah ramai. Banyak orang berdatangan ke rumah bergaya Eropa. Akan tetapi semua orang yang masuk ke rumah itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Seakan akan mereka harus mengenakan warna itu. Semua orang yang masuk ke rumah itu langsung menemui sang tuan rumah. Yusaku dan Yukiko juga Kogoro dan Eri. Tampak Yukiko dan Eri masih belum bisa berhenti menitikan air mata sembari mengumamkan nama putri mereka.

"Yusaku, Yukiko, Kogoro, Eri... Kami turut berduka cita ya..." ucap prof. Agasa sedih. "Kalian harus kuat dan tabah menghadapi semua ini." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Shiho datar pada Heiji. Tampak Sonoko dan Kazuha juga masih mengeluarkan air mata sembari saling menguatkan.

"Kemarin sempat kritis... Lalu beberapa jam kemudian..." Heiji tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia malah menunduk sedih. Namun Shiho mengerti maksud ucapan Heiji.

"Dimana detektif itu?" tanya Shiho. Heiji hanya menunjuk Shinichi dengan tatapan matanya.

Tampak Shinichi sedang duduk termenung di samping sebuah peti berwarna putih. Ia duduk di sana dengan muka sedih, dan tatapan kosong. Namun air mata masih terus mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Shiho pun langsung menghampiri Shinichi. Ia menyentuh pelan pundak Shinichi.

"Kau harus kuat detektif. Istrimu sudah bahagia di alam sana," kata Shiho sembari menatap sosok yang ada di dalam peti tersebut.

Lalu ia menepuk dua kali pundak Shinichi untuk menguatkan Shinichi. Kemudian Shiho pun melangkah meninggalkan Shinichi yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba hitam. Kembali mendatangi Yusaku, Yukiko dan juga Kogoro dan Eri. Ternyata yang menghampiri kedua pasangan suami istri yang tengah berduka itu adalah Ins Megure bersama rombongannya dari kepolisian pusat. Takagi, Miwako, Chiba, Yumi juga Shiratori. Mereka semua pun terkejut mandengar kabar duka ini.

"Yusaku, Kogoro kami turut berduka cita atas musibah yang menimpa keluarga kalian..." ucap Ins Megure sedih.

"Semoga keluarga kalian selalu diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan." Lanjut Miwako.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya... Inspektur." Ucap Yusaku.

"Lalu dimana Shinichi?" tanya Ins Megure.

"Dia disana... Sepertinya Shinichi masih belum bisa menerima semua ini." Ucap Yusaku agak sedih.

Ins Megure serta rekan rekannya pun menghampiri Shinichi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Bahunya sesenggukan karena sedari tadi ia terus menangisi kepergian Istrinya.

"Shinichi, kami semua turut berduka cita..." ucap Ins Megure .

"Kau harus kuat Shinichi..." ucapa Takagi.

"Yang sabar ya... Detektif." Ucap Yumi.

"Kau harus tabah Shinichi..." Ucap Miwako.

Sebelum meninggalkan Shinichi. Ins Megure sempat menepuk bahu Shinichi. Untuk menguatkan Shinichi.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Hattori," panggil Kaito.

"Kalian?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Saguru. Heiji pun kembali menceritakan peristiwa itu pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kud0..." panggil Saguru menepuk bahu Shinichi. "Yang sabar, ya, Kudo..."

"Yang tabah ya, kawan?" ucap Kaito menepuk bahu Shinichi untuk menguatkan Shinichi. Banyak orang yang sudah menguatkan hati Shinichi. Namun kesedihan itu rupanya belum berhenti menggelayuti hatinya.

Ucapan berduka cita dan berbela sungkawa terus mengalir untuk kedua keluarga yang sedang tengah di rundung duka ini. Para polisi yang akrab dengan kedua keluarga dan para client yang pernah dibantu keluarga ini pun turut hadir.

"Pak Kogoro kami turut berduka cita atas musibah yang menimpa keluarga anda." Ucap Ins Yamato yang datang di temani Yui Uehara. bersama polisi kembar Yokomizo dan juga bersama Yamamura.

"Yang sabar ya Pak Kogoro.." ucap Yamamura memeluk Kogoro.

"Ya... Terima kasih Yamamura... Terima kasih semuanya..." ucapa Kogoro.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Iklaskan Istrimu bocah..." ucap Akai yang tiba tiba ada di samping Shinichi. "Dia pasti sudah bahagia di alam sana..." lanjutnya.

Shinichi masih terus bergeming di tempatnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari mata birunya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Ia tidak mampu kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"RAAAAANNN..." Teriak Shinichi meluapkan kesedihannya sembari memeluk tubuh istrinya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**T...B...C**

**Ahirnya Chappy 7... berakhir dengan GAJE nya... Ha... ha... ha...**

**Gomenasai.. Gomenasai... Sumimasen Minna...*bungkuk2 di depan seluruh Readers...* **

**Awalnya Ninna berencana Apdate sblum lebaran. Tpi mendadak Ninna jdi sibuk sblum lebaran. Stelah lebaran pun Ninna blum sempet nulis... Jadi yah... bru bsa Apdate sekrang...**

**Gomenasai... Sumimasen Minna.**

_**O...iya Salam manis buat Deta-neechan...**_

_**Thank you very much... You have like it my fanfic...**_

_**~Ninna Fumiya~**_


	8. Kau Harus Kuat Shinichi

"**geudaero joheun geolyo geudae nal utge haeyo  
>sangcheoro dathyeoitdeon nae mami<br>geudaereul bomyeo utgo itneyo"**

**Check This Out...**

**Crusyal Memory... Chappy 8 **

**Habis baca... Don't Forget to REVIEW... Ok,!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading..!**

**.**

**.**

**Lly ShinRan SasuSaku : **Makin sedih ya? Hiks..hiks... Ninna jdi ikut sedih... thank you and salam kenal..^^

**Fiyui-chan:** Shinichi gak bkal di ambil Shiho kok.. thank you and salam kenal..^^

**Fytry:** Aminn... udah apdate... thanks for spirit and salam kenal...^^

**kudo. mouri: ** Ya...bener Shinichi hruz ttp sama Ran... thank you and salam kenal..^^

**Dinandyannisa:** Keren? Thank you... Ninna gak tega kok... Thank you salam kenal...^^

**Riidinaffa: **Yee... 100 bwat Dinaffa... Karena tebakknmu benar...

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa: **Mata Ninna jga bklan sembab nih klo Ran meninggal...

**A.R: **Klo Ran mninggal ceritanya dah slesei dong... Ini masih lnjut kok...

**Kawaii. Minami: **Waduuhhh... sad ending dong klau kyak gitu...

**Regina: ** Thank for sarannya... Nnti dipikirin deh... thank you^^

**Apri: **Eh... Kmu Apri yg di FB itu kan? Thanks for reviewnya..^^

**Kirana4219: **Shiho gk akn nmgmbil Shinichi kok, Tenang aja... Thank you

**HI-15:** Nikah lagi? Shinichi kan bkan duda...thank you and salam kenal..^^

**Terima Kasih banyak atas Reviewnya... Entar Review lagi ya.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4eVEr**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chapter 8**

**~Kepolisian pusat~ **

"Lapor Inspektur... Kami sudah berhasil menyelidiki truk yang sudah menabrak Ran..." kata Takagi yang memasuki ruangan Divisi 1 investigasi.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ini kepolisian tepatnya Ins Megure beserta anak buahnya menyelidiki kasus tabrak lari yang di alami oleh Ran. Namun selama itu pula kepolisian belum mendapatkan bukti yang pasti mengenai siapa pelaku yang sudah membuat Ran mengalami kecelakaan. Truk yang di kendarai si pelaku pun sampai sekarang masih belum di ketemukan. Orang orang yang berada di sekitar TKP juga sudah di interogasi dan di mintai kesaksian. Namun kesaksian yang di berikan oleh orang orang itu berbeda beda. Plat nomor truk yang di beritahukan para saksi pun beda beda. Bahkan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa yang menabrak Ran bukan truk melainkan hanya sebuah mobil biasa. Dan kesaksian yang berbeda beda itu pun membuat para polisi yang menyelidiki keuwalahan. Karena mereka harus mencari tahu kebenarannya.

"Benarkah itu Takagi?" Tanya Ins Megure senang. Akhirnya muncul sebuah pencerahan.

"Benar Inspektur... Ternyata truk yang menabrak Ran itu adalah truk milik sebuah perusahaan makanan bernama Uzumaki Food. Di duga bahwa truk yang di gunakan itu adalah truk hasil curian..." jelas Takagi membaca buku catatan polisinya.

"Oh... Iya Inspektur. Tadi Ins Asuma dari Divisi 1 bagian Investigasi kecelakaan. Meminta kita untuk menyerahkan kasus ini pada divisi mereka... Bagaimana Inspektur?"kata Miwako.

"Tidak... Kita yang akan mengusut kasus ini sampai tuntas..." kata Ins. Megure tegas.

"Kalau kau ingin menangani kasus yang bukan bagianmu setidaknya kau harus minta izin dulu Megure..." ucap Jendral Matsumoto yang tiba tiba berdiri di belakang Ins Megure.

Ins Megure pun terkesiap lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"I... inspektur Matsumoto." Kata Megure kaget.

"Bagaimana, apa sudah ada petunjuk mengenai kasus ini?" tanya Jendral Matsumoto.

"Iya... Takagi baru saja menemukan petunjuk baru... Inspektur, izinkan aku untuk menangani kasus ini hingga tuntas." Pinta Ins Megure.

"Ya... ya, aku mengerti. Korbannya adalah Ran, putrinya Kogoro. Bagaimanapun Kogoro dan juga Shinichi Kudo sudah sering membantu kita..." kata Jendral Matsumoto lalu keluar dari ruang investigasi.

"Terima kasih... Inspektur."

"Miwako, Takagi. Ayo segera pergi ke perusahaan makanan itu, dan tanyakan kebenarannya..." perintah Ins Megure tegas.

"Siap... Inspektur." Ins Megure, Miwako dan Takagi pun segera meluncur ke lokasi.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Chiba bagaimana?" tanya Takagi menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sudah berada di perusahaan Uzumaki Food untuk mencari kepastian.

Tampak Chiba sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki laki yang berusia sekitar 30 tahunan.

"Oh... Takagi, Inspektur, Miwako..."

"Bagaiamana Chiba?" tanya Ins Megure.

"Lapor Inspektur... Ternyata benar Truk yang menabrak Ran adalah truk milik perusahaan ini..." jelas Chiba.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Miwako sembari menunjuk laki laki yang tadi berbicara dengan Chiba.

"Ini adalah Tn Minato Urahara. Direktur perusahaan ini." Jelas Chiba.

"Jadi benar bahwa Truk ini milik perusahaanmu?" tanya Takagi sembari menunjukan foto sebuah truk yang di duga adalah truk yang telah menabrak Ran.

"Iya... benar truk ini memang milik perusahaan kami... Tapi truk ini sudah hilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Truk itu kemungkinan di curi saat malam hari." Jelas orang bernama Minato itu.

"Lalu kau tahu siapa pencurinya?" tanya Miwako.

Laki laki itu hanya menggeleng. "Kami tidak tahu?" jawabnya.

"Jangan jangan laki laki aneh itu.." tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah barat.

"Fugaku..." kata orang bernama Minato tadi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ins Megure.

"Dia Fugaku Kisuke, salah satu manager di perusahaan ini... Fugaku apa maksudmu dengan laki laki aneh?" Tanya Minato.

"Malam itu aku mau pulang kerja. Saat aku lewat di belakang kantor. Aku melihat ada laki laki aneh yang mencurigakan. Laki laki itu terus saja memperhatikan ke arah gudang. Saat aku tanya, orang itu hanya menjawab bahwa dia sedang menunggu temannya yang bekerja di sini..."

"Apa kau tahu nama laki laki itu?" tanya Ins Megure.

Laki laki itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku belum sempat menanyakan nama orang itu..." jawabnya.

"Kalau ciri cirinya?" kali ini Miwako yang bersuara.

"Laki laki itu berbadan kurus. Tingginya kira kira 175 cm – 180 cm. Rambutnya berwarna hitam jabrik. Matanya sipit dan ada tato di lengan kirinya... Dia juga mengatakan kalau di tinggal di apartemen Hyuuga yang berada di dekat sini." Jelas Fugaku.

"Kau tahu dari mana tempat tinggalnya?" tanya Takagi.

"Aku bertanya dan dia memberitahukannya?"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana Inspektur?" tanya Miwako.

"Kita ke apartmen Hyuuga dulu..." jawab Ins Megure.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Setelah bertanya pada beberapa penghuni apartmen Hyuuga. Akhirnya Ins Megure dan anak buahnya berhasil menemukan kamar laki laki misterius itu. Ternyata laki laki itu juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan para tetangganya. Bahkan mereka juga tidak tau nama lelaki itu. Karena lelaki itu selalu pergi pagi dan pulang saat larut malam.

"Ini kamarnya?" Ins Megure memastikan.

"Sepertinya benar Inspektur..."

"Tok... Tok... Tok..." Miwako mengetuk pintu. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab ataupun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Permisi..." ucap Miwako.

Takagi pun mencoba membuka pintu itu. Dan ternyata berhasil.

"Pintunya tidak di kunci..." kata Takagi yang berhasil membuka pintu itu.

Namun detik kemudian Takagi, Ins Megure, Miwako dan juga Chiba sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"A...ada mayat.." gumam Takagi.

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

"RAAANNNN..." Seru Shinichi keras terbangun dari tidurnya.

Membuat orang orang yang berada di dalam ruang perawatan Ran itu kaget. Yusaku, Yukiko, Kogoro, Eri, Heiji, Kazuha dan Sonoko langsung menoleh ke arah Shinichi dengan tatapan heran.

"Shinichi kau kenapa?" tanya Yukiko menghampairi Shinichi lalu duduk di samping putranya itu.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk Shinichi?" tanya Heiji yang juga menghampiri Shinichi.

Shinichi tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibu dan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia masih berusaha memusatkan pikirannya. Muka Shinichi pucat. Keringat dingin terus mengelir dari pelipisnya. Nafas Shinichi pun tidak beraturan. Ia seperti orang yang baru saja berlarian mengitari gedung rumah sakit Beika itu. Dan sorot mata Shinichi menyeramkan. Mata Shinichi terbelalak, seperti Shinichi baru saja melihat Gin hidup kembali.

"Ya ampun kau berkeringat..." kata Yukiko begitu melihat dahi dan pelipis Shinichi sudah penuh dengan keringat. Yukiko pun langsung mengusap peluh Shinichi itu menggunakan tisu.

"Ibu... Ran dimana, dimana Ran..." tanya Shinichi agak panik.

"Ran ada di sana, memangnya kenapa Shinichi?" kata Yukiko sembari menunjuk Ran yang masih terbaring koma itu.

Shinichi pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ran yang masih koma. Selama beberapa detik Shinichi terus memandangi istrinya yang masih terbaring koma itu. Seakan akan Ran akan hilang bila Shinichi tidak memangawasinya.

"Ibu Ran baik baik saja kan?" tanya Shinihi tanpa menoleh.

"Iya... Ran baik baik saja Shin... Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yukiko heran.

Shinichi hanya menggeleng. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kulkas.

Begitu Shinichi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia langsung memutar kran yang ada di wastafel. Lalu Shinichi membasuh mukanya yang putih pucat itu menggunakan air. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi wastafel itu. Dengan menundukkan wajahnya guna mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Mimpinya tadi adalah mimpi terburuknya di sepanjang hidup Shinichi. Mimpi yang tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya sedikitpun. Mimpi yang tidak perhah di harapkan Shinichi atau siapa pun. Bagaimana bisa Shinichi bisa memimpikan bahwa istrinya akan meninggalkannya. Ran... Istrinya itu tidak mungkin meninggalkannya.

Shinichi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk itu. Ia kembali memutar kran wastafel itu. Dan kembali membasuhkan air pada wajah tampannya. Seakan akan Shinichi masih memastikan bahwa mimpi buruknya itu bukanlah kenyataan. Walaupun saat ini Ran sedang koma, tapi pasti ia akan sadar kembali dan kehidupan mereka pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Ya... Shinichi yakin itu. Shinichi yakin bahwa Ran akan sadar dan Ran tidak akan meninggalkan Shinichi. Sekarang Shinichi hanya tinggal menunggu saja. Menunggu Ran kembali membuka matanya.

Setelah diri dan pikirannya itu mulai tenang. Shinichi pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang tempat bidadari hatinya terlelap selama kurang lebih sebulan ini. Shinichi langsung menduduki kursi berwarna putih yang selalu ada di samping tempat tidur Ran itu. Kemudian ia genggam lembut telapak tangan Ran. Dan dalam beberapa saat Shinichi hanya bisa diam terpaku memandangi Ran. Ia mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**.**

"_Shinichi... bangun Shin..." Kata Ran membangunkan suaminya yang masih terlelap pagi itu. _

_Sejak menikah Shinichi memang menjadi sedikit malas. Ya... tentu saja karena sekarang ia tidak harus mengerjakan semua hal sendiri. Sekarang Shinichi sudah memiliki Istri yang akan mengerjakan semuanya. Ran juga selalu menyiapkan segala keperluan Shinichi. Dan salah satu kemalasan Shinichi yang membuat Ran agak kesal adalah Shinichi jadi susah bangun pagi._

"_Shinichi... Bangun..." Ran masih mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Shinichi untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. _

_Perlahan Ran mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun saat tubuh Ran sudah setengah bangkit tangan Shinichi menahan tubuh Ran membuat Ran kembali terbaring di tempat tidur._

"_S... Shinichi..." gumam Ran._

'_Greep' _

_Tiba tiba Shinichi memeluk tubuh istrinya erat. Sampai sampai membuat Ran sulit bergerak karena Shinichi memeluknya sangat erat. Ran sedikit mengadah memandang wajah suaminya yang masih terlelap itu. Shinichi memeluk Ran sembari tersenyum. Seakan mengerti arti senyuman sang suami. Ran pun segera menelusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Shinichi. Kemudian Ran ikut memejamkan matanya. Ran sangat merasa hangat dan nyaman berada dalam pelukan sang suami. _

Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian pagi itu. Pagi itu benar benar pagi yang manis untuk Shinichi dan Ran.

Shinichi kembali memutar memori otaknya. Mengingat ingat kembali kenangan indahnya bersama Ran.

_Sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terbilang mewah. Memasuki sebuah rumah yang berada di kawasan kota Beika blok 2 nomor 21. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Shinichi pun keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan hal yang pertama di lakukan Shinichi adalah mencari sang istri yang selalu menyambutnya ketika pulang kerja. Tapi di mana Ran berada? _

_Tiba tiba hidungnya mencium aroma masakan yang sangat harum. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Shinichi langsung pergi menuju dapur tempat Ran berada. Begitu sampai di dapur Shinichi mendapati istrinya yang cantik itu tengah memasak. Shinichi lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Ran. Supaya istrinya itu tidak tahu kalau ia sudah pulang. Begitu Shinichi sampai di belakang Ran. Detektif ini langsung memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang. _

"_Sayang... Sedang apa?" tanya Shinichi._

"_Sedang masak untuk makan malan... Kau sudah pulang?"tanya Ran._

_Shinichi hanya mengangguk. Lalu mencium pipi kiri Ran. Ran menyendok sedikit masakan yang di buatnya lalu menyuapkannya pada suaminya yang masih betah memeluknya itu._

"_Bagaimana, enak tidak?"tanya Ran. Dan sekali lagi Shinichi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan di sertai dengan senyuman terbaiknya._

"_Shinichi lepaskan pelukanmu aku mau menyelesaikan ini..." pinta Ran._

"_Tidak mau..."_

"_Shinichiii..."_

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Shinichi kembali tersenyum mengingat sore yang romantis itu. Memori otak Shinichi kembali menyajikan kenangan kenangan manisnya bersama Ran. Shinichi dapat tersenyum jika mengingat semua kenangan itu. Namun di saat yang sama Shinichi juga semakin merasa sedih jika ia melihat kondisi Ran saat ini. Kerinduannya pada sang istri pun semakin dalam.

Ran yang cantik, Ran yang manis, Ran yang lucu. Ran yang sedang ngambek, Ran yang sedang cemberut, Ran yang sedang tertawa, Ran yang sedang mengomel. Ran yang sedang marah marah. Ran yang selalu menemani Shinichi tidur. Ran yang selalu membangunkan Shinichi saat pagi datang. Ran yang selalu menyiapkan baju Shinichi. Ran yang selalu memasak untuk Shinichi. Ran yang selalu menyambut Shinichi ketika ia pulang kerja. Ran yang selalu menemani dan membuat kopi untuknya ketika Shinichi sedang lembur karena menangani banyak kasus. Ran yang selalu setia menunggu Shinichi ketika ia masih menjadi Conan. Ran yang selalu tegar dan kuat. Ran yang selalu menangis di belakang. Ran yang masih takut melihat hantu. Semua itu masih terekam jelas dalam memori otak Shinichi. Dan semua itu sangat di rindukan oleh Shinichi.

Tiba tiba kedua mata Shinichi terasa panas. Titik titik bening mulai berdesakan keluar dari pelupuk mata holmes muda ini. Shinichi memang tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar jika ia teringat akan kenangan kenangan indahnya bersama Ran. Shinichi menunduk sehingga jari tangan Ran yang berada dalam genggaman Shinichi dapat menyentuh kulit wajah Shinichi. Bahu Shinichi naik turun, ia kembali terisak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menegakkan badannya. Shinichi tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Ran. Shinichi mengecup lembut telapak tangan istrinya yang masih dalam genggamannya. Lalu ia mengecup lembut kening Ran. Seakan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Ran.

_Selamat pagi Istriku..._

**~~~NNNN~~~**

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

'Krieett' Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Shinichi yang baru selesai mandi pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajah detektif muda ini tampak lebih cerah dan lebih segar setelah mandi. Hari ini Shinichi mengenakan celana panjang warna hitam dan kemeja kotak kotak lengan pendek warna biru tua. Shinichi pun duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran pagi. Dan tanpa berkata sedikitpun, Shinichi langsung meminum kopi yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat cangkir kopinya tiba tiba terangkat Yusaku pun langsung menoleh. Ternyata anak semata wayangnya ini sudah meneguk habis kopi yang masih belum di sentuhnya itu. Tanpa izin dari pemiliknya pula. Yusaku hanya geleng geleng kepala saja melihat Shinichi lalu ia kembali menekuri korannya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi pada Heiji, Kazuha dan Sonoko yang duduk di sofa seberang.

"Kami kan mau menjenguk Ran. Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Sonoko.

"Bukan... Maksudku sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?" Shinichi memperjelas ucapannya.

"Mereka datang kesini tadi pagi pagi sekali..." jawab Yukiko.

"Iya tadi kami habis jalan jalan pagi jadi sekalian mampir saja..." jelas Kazuha.

"Oh..." Jawab Shinichi singkat.

Lalu Shinichi pun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela, dalam beberapa saat Shinichi asyik memperhatikan keadaan jalan raya.

"Oi Heiji..." panggil Shinichi sembari menganggukkan wajahnya meminta Heiji mengahampirinya.

"Ada apa Shinichi?" tanya Heiji.

"Lihat di bawah itu banyak orang sakit ya..." kata Shinichi sembari menunjuk keadaan di bawah yang tengah ramai. Banyak orang keluar masuk dan banyak pula kendaraan termasuk ambulance yang keluar masuk rumah sakit.

"Iya..." jawab Heiji yang mulai memperhatikan keadaan di bawah.

Dan dalam sekejap semua orang yang ada di ruang perawatan nomor 262 ini sudah asyik dengan aktifitas masing masing.

Tampak Yukiko dan Eri sedang asyik mengobrol sembari menikmati secangkir teh. Entah apa yang di obrolkan oleh kedua ibu ini. Yusaku yang sedang sibuk membaca koran pagi itu duduk di ujung kanan. Sedangkan Kogoro yang sedang asyik membaca koran olahraga itu duduk di sofa ujung kiri. Sedangkan Kazuha dan Sonoko duduk dan mengobrol di sofa yang ada di sebelah kanan kulkas. Yang menghadap langsung ke arah ranjang Ran. Shinichi dan Heiji masih berdiri di jendela melihat pemandangan di luar.

Sebenarnya saat ini Heiji ingin sekali mengajak Shinichi mengobrol. Tapi melihat Shinichi hanya berdiri mematung seperti itu. Heiji tau Shinichi sedang merasa sedih dan tidak mau di ganggu. Heiji juga bisa melihat kalau tadi air mata sempat keluar dari kedua mata sahabatnya itu. Dan walaupun Shinichi sudah mandi bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipi Shinichi pun masih bisa di lihat oleh Heiji. Bekas air mata itu tidak hilang seperti kesedihan Shinichi yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Hei... Heiji kau memecahkan berapa kasus di Osaka?" tanya Shinichi memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya. Dan dalam sekejap saja Heiji sudah asyik menceritakan kasus yang di pecahkannya saat di Osaka kemarin. Dan Shinichi menanggapinya dengan serius dan sesekali tersenyum. Heiji senang bila ceritanya itu bisa membuat Shinichi terhibur.

Mendengar cerita Heiji itu Shinichi jadi rindu untuk memecahkan kasus lagi. Karena semenjak Ran kecelakaan sampai sekarang. Semangat Shinichi untuk memecahkan kasus pun juga ikut menghilang entah kemana. Ia tidak mau menerima kasus apapun. Alhasil detektif ini tidak pernah memecahkan selama beberapa minggu ini.

Yang terpenting untuknya sekarang adalah Istrinya harus sadar dulu dan Ran juga harus sembuh terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah kehidupan mereka kembali seperti biasanya. Mungkin Shinichi baru bersemangat untuk memecahkan kasus lagi.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt..."

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**T...B...C**

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	9. Mungkinkah

"**geudaereul dalmagayo geudael ttara utneyo  
>nayeoksi geudaegen<br>neul joheun saram itgo shipeoyo"  
><strong>

**Check This Out...**

**Crusyal Memory... Chappy 9**

**Habis baca... Don't Forget to REVIEW... Ok,!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading..!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuddo Mouri: **Bunyi apa ya?... dah lanjut nih... Thank you...^^

**Takato The Daydreamer: **Ninna jga gak tau itu pertanda apa... Thank you, salam kenal...^^

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera: **Gak ada mobil kok... thanks for kritik and CnCnya ya adek...^^*boleh manggil adek kan?*

**HI-15: **Ini blum selesei kok... Thank You...^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa: **Gak menyinggung kok... Thanks for kritiknya ya^^

**Kkikki: **Udah apdate kok... Thank you, salam kenal...^^

**Riidinaffa: **Apa ya? Thanks for kritiknya... Dinda-chan... ^^* Eh...boleh manggil gitu kan?*

**Fiyui-chan: **Sebentar lagi kok... gak akan meninggal... Thank you...^^

**No name: **Gak sad end kok... thanks for spirit... salam kenal..^^

**Arisa Miyahara: **Bagus bgt? Thank You. Dah lanjut salam kenal..^^

**Lulu:** tunggu aja ya... Thank you, salam kenal...^^

**Violet-Yukko: **Ran gak meninggal... Thank you, salam kenal...^^

**Terima Kasih banyak atas Reviewnya... Entar Review lagi ya...^^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4eVEr**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chapter 9**

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt..."

Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkesiap mendengar bunyi itu. Ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari monitor pendeteksi detak jantung. Yang berada di samping tempat tidur Ran. Garis warna hijau bergelombang yang tertera di layar monitor itu. Untuk kedua kalinya kembali berubah menjadi garis lurus. Semua orang terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tak di harapkan itu.

"RANNN..." Shinichi pun langsung menghampiri istrinya dengan sangat panik. Begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua mereka, Heiji, Kazuha dan juga Sonoko.

Dan tanpa komando siapa pun Heiji langsung keluar ruangan guna untuk memanggil dokter.

"Rannn... Bangunlah, Ran. Kau kenapa Ran?" seru Shinichi sembari mengguncang guncangkan kedua bahu istrinya.

"Ran... Ran.." Sonoko dan Kazuha pun ikut memanggil manggil Ran. Begitu juga dengan Eri dan Yukiko.

"Ran... Ran..."

Namun percuma saja mereka terus memanggil nama Ran. Karena Ran tidak bisa membalas panggilan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Heiji kembali masuk ke ruangan dengan Dr Toshi dan beberapa orang suster.

"Maaf semuanya... Tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini..." suruh salah seorang suster.

"Tidak perlu... Biarkan mereka tetap di sini suster..." suruh Dr Toshi. Mendengar ucapan Dr Toshi itu. Shinichi dan yang lainnya tidak jadi keluar dari ruangan.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Suster... Suntikan obat tetes perangsang jantung..." suruh Dr Toshi pada seorang suster yang berdiri di sebelah tiang infus Ran.

"Baik dokter..." Suster itu pun segera menyuntikan sesuatu ke dalam infus Ran.

"Dokter..." panggil suster tadi. Dr Toshi pun menoleh.

"Tubuh Pasien menolak cairan yang masuk ke tubuhnya..." jelas sang suster.

"Apa?" Dr Toshi tampak terkejut.

'Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt...'

Garis bergelombang warna hijau itu kini benar benar membentuk garis lurus.

"Ran... Ran" lirih Shinichi dengan air mata yang terus menganak sungai di pipinya.

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

**~Rumah Prof. Agasa~**

Di ruang tengah rumah yang berbentuk bulat itu. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahunan dan berambut pirang yang bernama lengkap Shiho Miyano itu sepanjang pagi ini hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun di jendela. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan wanita yang memiliki code name Sherry di organisasi jubah hitam itu. Bahkan secangkir teh yang sedari tadi ada di hadapannya pun enggan ia sentuh. Sampai sampai asap yang sedari tadi mengepul di atas cairan teh itu kini sudah menghilang entah kemana. Shiho masih saja belum menghentikan aktifitasnya yaitu melamun sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

Tanpa Shiho sadari Prof. Agasa berjalan ke arah Shiho dengan membawa secangkir teh sembari meniupi teh yang masih mengepul itu. Prof. Agasa pun duduk di sofa di hadapan Shiho. Membuat Shiho menoleh ke arah laki laki yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Namun sesaat kemudian Shiho kembali ke aktifitasnya semula yaitu melamun dan memperhatikan keluar. Prof. Agasa yang sudah meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja itu. Hanya memandang Shiho dengan tatapan bertanya tanya. Mencoba menerka apa yang sedang di pikirkan gadis bermarga Miyano itu. Akan tetapi walaupun Prof. Agasa sudah berpikir keras, Profesor berkacamata ini tetap saja tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Shiho. Shiho benar benar wanita yang sulit di tebak.

"Shiho..." panggil Prof Agasa. Membuat Shiho kembali menoleh ke arah Prof Agasa.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Prof. Agasa _to the point._

Namun Shiho tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Prof. Agasa. Ia malah hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dan kembali memandang ke arah jendela.

"Sedang memikirkan Shinichi ya?" ucap Prof. Agasa yang langsung di hadiahi deathglare manis oleh Shiho.

Untung saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Prof. Agasa langsung meminum tehnya, sehingga ia tidak menerima langsung deathglare dari Shiho itu.

"Haahh... Sekeras apapun aku memikirkan laki laki itu. Tetap saja dia tidak akan memikirkanku." kata Shiho tanpa menoleh ke arah Prof. Agasa sedikitpun.

"Lalu?"

"Ehm... Entahlah Profesor, entah kenapa sejak tadi aku terus memikirkan soal pertemuanku dengannya waktu itu.." kata Shiho menceritakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

**Flashback**

Saat itu Shiho baru saja menjenguk Ran. Namun begitu ia keluar dari lift lantai 1 Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat. Saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"M... Miyano..."

"K... kau..."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shiho pada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tampak jelas terlihat bahwa orang itu juga sangat terkejut ketika ia bertemu dengan Shiho di sini. Orang itu terlihat bingung dan berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shiho. Sedangkan Shiho, gadis itu masih terlihat sabar menunggu jawaban dari orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ehm... A... Anu, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di tempat lain saja... Tidak enak kan kalau di sini, nanti di lihat banyak orang." usul orang itu sembari tersenyum.

Akhirnya Shiho dengan orang yang baru di temuinya itu pun keluar dari rumah sakit menuju ke sebuah restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit tempat Ran di rawat itu.

"Jadi... Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? _Subaru Okiya_?" tanya Shiho sekali lagi pada orang yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya itu.

Kini Shiho dan Subaru Okiya sedang duduk di dalam restoran, tepatnya di dekat salah satu jendela. Di hadapan keduanya juga sudah tersedia secangkir kopi untuk Subaru dan Shiho. Subaru Okiya hanya kembali tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shiho.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, bukankah kau sudah meninggalkan Jepang sejak organisasi itu musnah? Lalu sedang apa kau di Rumah Sakit itu tadi?" tanya Shiho seperti sedang menginterogasi.

"Hei... Cepat jawab!" seru Shiho saat pertanyaannya tidak segera di jawab oleh laki laki berkacamata itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau menginterogasi ku seperti kereta api melaju... Nona Miyano..." ucap Subaru.

Shiho hanya memalingkan muka mendengar ucapan Subaru barusan. Jujur ia tidak suka kalau di panggil dengan nama marganya. Cukup panggil Shiho saja. Sementara Subaru, laki laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat muka cemberut gadis ilmuwan muda itu. Lalu ia meneguk kopinya.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke Jepang untuk menjenguk saudaraku yang mengalami kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu. Dan kebetulan dia di rawat di Rumah Sakit yang kau kunjungi tadi... Kau sendiri sedang apa di Rumah sakit tadi ?" Subaru ganti bertanya.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Shiho hanya menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban dari Subaru Okiya. Ia menatap Subaru seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh Subaru.

"Ya... Aku hanya menjenguk temanku yang juga di rawat di rumah sakit itu." Jawab Shiho lalu meminum kopinya.

"Ooh..." jawab Subaru singkat sembari mengangguk angguk.

"Lalu kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Baru 2 hari aku ada di sini. Ternyata kau sudah mengusirku ya... Tenang saja, setelah urusanku di sini selesai. Aku akan segera pergi ke Eropa." Jawab Subaru.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu..." Shiho membantah salah satu omongan Subaru. "Aku hanya... tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu..."

"Ya...ya... Aku mengerti. Kau tenang saja aku akan pergi dari sini..." Subaru memotong pembicaraan Shiho.

Perlahan lahan Subaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shiho. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Shiho.

"Tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau aku adalah mantan anggota organisasi hitam..." bisik Subaru membuat kedua mata Shiho terbelalak lebar.

"Yang tahu hanya kau dan kakek Profesor itu... Dan juga detektif itu..." lanjut Subaru.

"Selama ini kau bersembunyi di mana?" tanya Shiho berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka yang mulai mengarah ke topik yang tidak di sukainya.

Pertanyaan Shiho barusan membuat kedua alis Subaru berkerut. Namun ia segera menjawab pertanyaan Shiho itu.

"Aku berada di Amerika selama 1 tahun. Lalu 2 tahun terakhir ini aku ada di Kanada, aku bekerja sebagai dekan di salah satu Universitas di Toronto." Jelas Subaru. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri, apa kegiatanmu saat ini?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Ya... Aku masih terus belajar lagi. Sembari terus mencoba membuat penemuan penemuan yang berguna." Jawab Shiho sembari mengaduk aduk kopinya.

"Kau mau menyaingi kakek profesor itu ya..." kata Subaru sembari mensedekapkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Shiho hanya menopangkan dagunya. Lalu menatap ke arah jendela. Memandangi bagaimana ramainya jalan raya kota Beika.

"Tentu saja, aku juga tidak mau kalah dari Prof. Agasa..." jawab Shiho tanpa menoleh. Dan dalam beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling diam membisu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu. Tapi maaf.. sepertinya aku harus segera pergi..." ucap Shiho mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Subaru.

"Hmm... Aku masih punya urusan lain..." jawab Shiho yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Sudah ya... Semoga hari harimu selama berada di sini... Menyenangkan..." ucap Shiho sebelum ia benar benar meninggalkan restoran itu.

"Hmm... Nona yang manis." Gumam Subaru memandangi pintu keluar yang baru saja di lewati Shiho.

'Triririt... Tririritt...' Tiba tiba hp Subaru Okiya berbunyi.

"Hallo..." Subaru mengangkat telepon itu dengan geram. Yang menelponnya adalah seseorang yang memaksanya harus kembali ke Jepang.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang... Jadi kau sudah pergi dari apartemen itu?... Lalu sekarang kau berada di mana?... Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana..."

Setelah meletakkan beberapa uang di atas meja restoran itu. Subaru pun pergi dari restoran tempatnya bertemu dengan Shiho itu.

**Flashback... End**

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

"Kau mulai menyukai Subaru Okiya ya..." tanya Prof. Agasa.

"Tidak.. Profesor." Jawab Shiho tegas. "Aku hanya merasa janggal ketika bertemu dengannya..." lanjutnya.

"Apanya?"

"Entahlah..." jawab Shiho sembari meraih remote tv. Lalu menyalakan tv tersebut.

"_Pemirsa... Seorang mayat wanita misterius di temukan di salah satu kamar di sebuah apartemen di blok 1 kota Beika. Siang kemarin... Di duga bahwa penyebab kematiannya adalah karena di cekik. Dan sampai saat ini kepolisian masih menyelidiki identitas mayat tersebut. Ini dia liputan selengkapnya..."_

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

Suasana siang ini di kawasan blok 1, atau lebih tepatnya di daerah sekitar apartemen Hyuuga sangatlah ramai. Banyak orang orang yang mengerubungi kawasan itu. Namun khalayak ramai itu tidak di diperbolehkan untuk masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen. Karena di depan gedung apartemen sederhana itu sudah di pasangi Police Line atau garis polisi. Bagi orang orang yang memiliki kepentigan di sana. Mereka harus melapor pada polisi dahulu supaya bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Ramainya tempat ini pun bukan tanpa alasan. Masyarakat sekitar blok 1 kemarin di kejutkan dengan di temukannya seorang gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa di salah satu kamar, di Apartmen Hyuuga.

Sampai saat ini pun Ins Megure beserta anak buahnya masih mencari tahu identitas wanita itu. Lalu apakah kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan laki laki misterius yang kemarin mereka cari itu? Semuanya masih menjadi misteri.

Dan hari ini seluruh penghuni apartemen Hyuuga di interogasi oleh polisi. Walaupun ada yang menolak untuk di interogasi. Namun karena bujukan dari Ins Megure beserata anak buahnya. Akhirnya para warga menurut dan mau di interogasi.

Tampak terlihat bahwa ada dua orang laki laki sedang mengobrol. Terlihat juga bahwa salah seorang laki laki itu membawa sebuah catatan kecil. Ia mencatat apa yang di bicarakan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi kau tidak tau siapa wanita ini?" tanya Takagi pada anak laki laki berusia sekitar 17 tahunan.

Laki laki itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sepertinya anak laki laki itu baru saja pulang sekolah. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan polisi yang sedang menginterogasinya.

"Ehm... Aku sama sekali tidak kenal siapa perempuan itu..." jawab anak laki laki itu.

Takagi hanya mengangguk angguk. Lalu segera mencatatnya.

"Oh... iya di mana kamarmu?" tanya Takagi.

"Itu, tepat di atas kamar yang di temukannya perempuan mati itu..." jawabnya sembari menunjuk kamarnya. Pandangan Takagi pun mengikuti arah tunjuk pemuda itu.

"Oh.. Iya, apakah kau mengenal laki laki berambut hitam jabrik dan memiliki tato di lengan kirinya. Yang tinggal di TKP?" tanya Takagi. Dan pada saat itu pula Miwako yang sudah selesai menginterogasi datang dan berdiri di samping kekasihnya.

"Tidak.. Tapi aku penah melihatnya sedang jalan dengan perempuan yang mati itu... Mesra sekali..." ucap laki laki itu.

"Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanya Miwako.

"Mungkin... Tapi aku juga tidak tahu.."

Pemuda itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Takagi. "Kau tau pak Polisi..." kata laki laki itu. Membuat kedua alis Takagi dan Miwako berkerut. Seakan menanyakan apa?

"Laki laki itu sombong sekali." Lanjutnya. "Waktu aku berangkat sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat bertemu dengan laki laki itu. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tapi laki laki itu tidak membalasnya ia malah membuang muka. Dia benar benar sombong." Jelas anak laki laki itu..

"Mitsuro..."

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Anak laki laki yang sedang di interogasi oleh Takagi itu menoleh. Ketika ia mendengar namanya di panggil. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan dirinya tengah berlari lari menghampiri dirinya.

"Kina... Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Mitsuro itu. Ketika pacarnya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Pak Polisi." Ucap Kina.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miwako.

"Begini.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita yang meninggal itu di suatu tempat. Dia adalah seorang model, aku pernah melihatnya dalam peragaan busana di mall Toto beberapa bulan yang lalu..." jelas gadis itu. Membuat Takagi dan Miwako sedikit lega. Karena identitas mayat itu mulai terkuak.

"Terima kasih atas informasi kalian... Oh iya siapa namamu?" tanya Takagi yang ternyata lupa menanyakan nama orang yang ia interogasi.

"Namaku, Mitsuro Sawada. Siswa kelas 2 SMU Teitan."

"Kau?" tanya Takagi pada anak perempuan itu.

"Namaku Kina Matsuzaka, pacar sekaligus teman sekelas Mitsuro."

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi..." ucap Miwako.

Miwako dan Takagi pun bergegas menemui Ins Megure yang masih berbicara dengan beberapa penghuni apartemen Hyuuga. Untuk memberitahukan hasil interogasi mereka.

"Inspektur.." seru Chiba tiba tiba. Membuat Ins Megure, Miwako dan Takagi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lapor Inspektur..." kata Chiba.

"Ada apa Chiba?" tanya Ins Megure.

"Telah di temukan sesuatu di saku baju korban?" kata Chiba.

"Apa?"

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

**~Ruang Perawatan no 262~**

Keadaan ruangan yang cukup luas tampak tenang namun sangat menegangkan. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu tampak sangat cemas. Mereka berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ran.

Dr Toshi yang melihat keadaan pasiennya itu segera mengambil tindakan. Satu satunya tindakan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah CPR. Dr Toshi segera menempelkan CPR itu ke dada Ran. Namun hal itu tidak merubah kondisi Ran saat ini. Dr Toshi pun kembali mencoba menempelkan benda itu lagi ke dada Ran. Akan tetapi garis warna hijau itu tak kunjung kembali bergelombang. Shinichi, Kogoro, Eri dan semua orang yang ada di situ mulai takut bila Ran tak bisa terselamatkan.

Dr Toshi orang yang tidak mudah menyerah. Dokter muda itu kembali mencoba menempelkan lagi benda berbentuk kotak itu di dada Ran. Dan membuat dada Ran tertarik ke atas. Karena tubuhnya mendapatkan aliran listrik.

'...'

Monitor itu terus berbunyi tanpa mempedulikan kekhawatiran semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Dr Toshi kembali meletakkan CPR itu pada tempatnya. Kemudian Dr Toshi menghela nafas panjang lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Kali ini ia tidak melakukan tindakan apa apa lagi.

Apakah semua ini berarti Ran tidak bisa di selamatkan. Apakah Shinichi harus kehilangan Ran untuk selamanya. Apakah mimpinya itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan apakah Kogoro dan Eri harus kehilangan putri mereka satu satunya. Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa Dr Toshi diam saja. Mengapa dokter itu hanya berdiri mematung saja dan tidak melakukan apa apa. Apa itu artinya Ran sudah...

"Ran... Ran..." Kogoro mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Dan kedua sudut matanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan air.

"Ran... hiks... hiks... hiks... Raaannn..." Eri mulai terisak histeris. Sedangkan Yukiko, sebelum ia menangis lebih keras Yusaku sudah merengkuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ran... Ran, tidak mungkin..." gumam Sonoko dengan air mata yang mulai keluar.

"Raann..." Kazuha pun mulai menitikan air mata. Dan Heiji pun segera merangkul Kazuha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Heiji juga merasa sedih melihat kondisi Ran saat ini. Bagaimanapun Ran juga merupakan sahabat baiknya. Ran pernah membantu Heiji, dengan memberi Heiji saran ketika ia ingin menyatakan cinta pada Kazuha.

Shinichi hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Pikirannya kosong. Seakan dunia berhenti berputar bagi Shinichi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia melihat Ran yang masih koma terbaring di ranjangnya. Ia melihat orang orang di sekitarnya. Ibunya menangis, ayah yang walau tidak menangis namun wajahnya terlihat sedih. Kogoro dan Eri juga sama sama menangis. Sonoko dan Kazuha ikut menangis, Heiji tidak menangis namun ia juga terlihat sedih.. Shinichi beralih memandang dokter dan suster yang ada di ruangan itu. Raut muka kareka juga terlihat sedih. Shinichi benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa orang orang di sekitarnya sedih dan menangis.

_Tidak mungkin... Tidaaaakkk. Teriak Shinichi dalam hati._

"RAAANNNN" Teriak Shinichi menghampiri Ran lalu memeluk tubuh Ran.

"I...itu..."

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**T...B...C**

'**R~E~V~I~E~W...'**

**Ok... ^^**

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	10. You're My Love

**Haiii... Semuanyaa. Gak nyangka ya Crusyal Memory udah setahun. Ninna jga mau Minta maaf karena udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa bangeeeeeeeeeeeeet nggak update Fic. Khususnya Crusyal Memory. Karena sejujurnya Ninna bingung mau gmana ngelanjutinnya. Ada yang punya saran gak? **

**Ninna juga mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat semuanya yg masih setia menunggu dan masih ngikuti Fic Ninna ini. Gomenasai and Arigato gozaimas... Minna... **

**.**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Crusyal Memory... Chappy 10**

**Habis baca... Don't Forget to REVIEW... Ok,!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Violet Yukko:** Maaf apdatenya lamaaaa sekaliii^^

**Kawaii. Minami: **Tunggu aja ya.. Pertanyaanmu psti akn terjawab^^

**Rere: **Sabar ya... Nunggu Ran sadar... Salam kenal^^

**Riidinafa:** Ada hubungannnya krna pelakunya sama^^

**Kkikki: **Maaf ya... lama gak apdate..^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa:** Cup..cup, jangan nangis lagi^^

**No name: **Ninna org Indonesia kok, knpa kmu nanya bgitu?

**ArdhyaMouri:** Baca ajj ya^^

**Fiyui-chan: **Maaf apdatenya lamaaa bget^^

**Mrs. Shinichi: **udah lanjut kok.. saam kenal^^

**Ghina cii Kudo Uzumaki: **Udah lanjut kok... Maaf lama^^

**Shinichi Kudo 44: **Udah lanjut kok. KaiAo jenguk Ran, tpi gak Ninna ekspos. Hehe... Nnti mereka muncul kok. Salam knal jga ya^^

**Tsundere: **Udah lanjut kok... makasih, slam kenal^^

**Takato the daydreamer: **Makasih reviewnya ya^^

**ChielRanMouri: **Udah apdate kok... thanks for spirit, salam kenal jg ya^^

_**Terima Kasih banyak atas Reviewnya... Entar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**.**

**.**

_Tidak mungkin... Tidaaaakkk. Teriak Shinichi dalam hati._

"RAAANNNN..." teriak Shinichi menghampiri Ran lalu memeluk tubuh Ran.

"I...itu..."

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4eVEr**

**Crusyal Memory**

**Chapter 10**

"I...Itu. I...Itu..."

Seru Sonoko tiba tiba. Membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang perawatan Ran itu tersentak. Sontak mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah Sonoko dengan tatapan bertanya tanya. Namun gadis itu tidak memberi penjelasan apa-apa. Membuat semua orang termasuk Dr Toshi dan para suster heran. Shinichi yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuh Ran itu pun ikut memandang Sonoko dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Itu... Itu..." seru Sonoko lagi. Tetapi kali ini Sonoko juga menarik-narik tangan kiri Kazuha yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelah gadis berbando itu.

Kazuha yang tangannya di tarik-tarik oleh Sonoko. Dan juga semua orang yang berada dalam ruang perawatan itu hanya bisa menatap Sonoko semakin heran dan bertambah bingung. Jangan-jangan Sonoko sudah kerasukan sesuatu. Kali ini Sonoko bukan hanya bicara itu-itu saja. Tangan Sonoko juga menunjuk-nunjuk, namun tidak jelas apa yang sedang ia tunjuk.

"Sonoko ada apa?" tanya Kazuha.

"Itu...Itu...Itu...Tadi...Itu..."

Sonoko masih terus saja mengatakan itu itu. Tetap saja tidak jelas apa yang ia katakan. Namun jika di perhatikan dengan jeli. Ekspresi wajah Sonoko terlihat berubah saat mengatakan itu itu barusan. Raut muka Sonoko menunjukkan rasa keterkejutan luar biasa. Dan sorot mata Sonoko juga, seperti menunjukkan kilatan bahagia.

"Sonoko sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaYukiko yang masih berurai air mata. Lalu kemudian, ia mulai mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara, bicaralah yang jelas Sonoko." ucap Eri yang terlihat juga sedang menyeka air matanya juga.

"Tadi...Tadi... **Aku melihat tangan Ran bergerak**." ucap Sonoko dengan ekspresi bahagia. Akhirnya ia mengutarakan maksudnya juga.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Tentu saja, semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Termasuk Dr Toshi dan para suster. Terkejut mendengar ucapan Sonoko barusan. Apalagi Shinichi, kedua mata Shinichi membulat seketika begitu mendengar ucapan Sonoko. Tangan Ran beregerak.

"Sonoko tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Shinichi memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tadi... Tadi aku melihat tangan Ran bergerak.. Iya. Aku benar-benar melihatnya, tangan Ran bergerak." seru Sonoko dengan berurai air mata kebahagiaan.

Shinichi langsung menoleh ke arah Ran yang masih terlelap itu. Begitu ia mendengar ucapan Sonoko. Ekspresi wajah Shinichi yang sedari tadi berurai air mata kesedihan kini berubah menjadi kebahagiaan. Ia menatap wajah Ran seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Benarkah... Benarkah itu Sonoko?" tanya Kazuha yang masih tak percaya.

"Sonoko apa itu benar? Apa benar kau melihat tangan Ran bergerak?" tanya Eri memastikan. Dan menghampiri Sonoko.

"Sonoko-chan... Kau benar benar melihat tangan Ran bergerak?" Yukiko ikut memastikan.

"Hei... Sonoko, apa benar tangan Ran bergerak?" tanya Heiji.

"Hei bocah, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini!" ucap Kogoro sedikit kesal. Air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kogoro pun sudah mulai mengering.

"Aku tidak bercanda paman... Benar bi, aku benar-benar melihat jari tengah Ran sedikit terangkat. Sesaat setelah Shinichi memeluk Ran..." jelas Sonoko dengan berbinar.

Shinichi kembali menoleh ke arah Ran. Suami Ran ini memperhatikan jemari-jemari lentik istrinya yang masih terkulai lemah itu. Ternyata apa yang di katakan Sonoko itu benar. Shinichi menyadari bahwa posisi tangan kanan Ran atau lebih tepatnya jari tengah istrinya itu sedikit berubah. Posisi jari tengah Ran itu memang sedikit bergeser ke kanan beberapa mili. Dari pada saat Shinichi duduk di smping Ran tadi pagi. Itu berarti sebelumnya telah terjadi pergerakan pada jari tengah Ran. Shinichi benar-benar bahagia menyadari kenyataan ini.

"Be... Berarti Ran tidak meninggal. Ran belum meninggal... Ran... **Ran masih hidup...**" seru Sonoko dengan gembira. Gadis sahabat Ran ini mulai menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Benar... Apa yang di katakan Sonoko benar... Ran masih hidup... Ran masih hidup." Kali ini Shinichi yang bersuara.

Semua orang yang tadinya memandang ke arah Sonoko. Kini beralih menoleh ke arah Shinichi, begitu mendengar ucapan Shinichi itu. Eri, Kogoro, Yukiko, Yusaku, Heiji, Kazuha menatap Shinichi dengan penuh tanda tanya. Seakan mereka meminta penjelasan atas ucapan Shinichi tadi. Namun setelah itu Shinichi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia Malah sibuk memandangi wajah istrinya. Seakan Shinichi meminta Ran untuk kembali menunjukkan tand- tanda bahwa wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu masih bernafas. Dr Toshi dan para suster kembali memeriksa kondisi Ran. Namun hasilnya tetap sama.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Ran adalah putri yang cantik, baik hati, penuh perhatian, berprestasi. Dan yang pasti Ran adalah putri yang membanggakan untuk Kogoro dan Eri. Pasangan suami istri yang berbeda profesi ini, kini mulai menyesal. Mengapa mereka dulu harus tinggal terpisah selama hampir 10 tahun. Dan membuat Ran merasa sedih dan kesepian. Membuat Ran tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Membuat Ran kehilangan sosok figur seorang ibu. Karena sang ibu, Eri tengah sibuk mengawali karirnya menjadi seorang pengacara. Membuat Ran harus bekerja mengurus rumah dan mengurus sang ayah yang gemar sekali mabuk, saat ia masih kecil. Membuat Ran dulu kerap sekali di ejek teman-teman di sekolahnya karena tidak tinggal satu atap dengan sang ibu.

Namun berkat semua itu pula. Ran tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat, tidak cengeng, kecuali kalau menyangkut Shinichi. Dan tidak pernah manja pada siapapun. Ran juga tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mandiri dan tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain. Apa lagi merepotkan orang lain. Justru ia suka menolong orang lain. Betapa bahagia Ran.. Jikalau dulu kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah tinggal terpisah. Kini Kogoro dan Eri hanya bisa menyesali tindakan bodoh yang pernah mereka perbuat di masa lalu itu.

_Ran bangunlah... Nak _

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Saat Sonoko pulang ke rumah, dan tidak ada orang di rumahnya yang mewah itu. Siapa yang ia telepon untuk menemaninya berada di rumah? Ran. Saat Sonoko terjebak di dalam sebuah mobil, dan mobil tersebut hampir jatuh ke dalam jurang. Siapa yang menghancurkan kaca mobil untuk menyelamatkan Sonoko? Ran. Saat Sonoko ingin memberi hadiah pada Kyogoku. Siapa yang menemani Sonoko pergi ke mall untuk mencari hadiah itu? Ran.

Saat Sonoko ingin pergi ke vila Suito yang letaknya ada di gunung. Hanya untuk membuat coklat. Siapa yang menemani Sonoko pergi ke sana? Ran. Saat Sonoko ingin meniru adegan sebuah drama tv berjudul Maple Musim Dingin. Siapa yang menemani Sonoko berburu maple hanya untuk memasang sebuah sapu tangan merah? Ran. Saat Sonoko sedang bertengkar dengan Kyogoku. Siapa yang menyuruh Sonoko untuk segera berbaikan? Ran. Ran... Ran selalu ada saat Sonoko membutuhkannya. Ran adalah temannya. Ran adalah saudaranya... Ran adalah sahabat terbaik bagi Sonoko Suzuki.

Ran dan Kazuha selalu sama. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang hanya berbeda 11 dan 12. Ran dan Kazuha sama-sama memiliki prestasi pada bidang olahraga bela diri. Karate dan Aikido. Ran dan Kazuha sama-sama putri seorang polisi. Meski saat ini Kogoro bukanlah seorang polisi. Namun karena pekerjaan ayah mereka itulah. Ran dan Kazuha sering terlibat kasus. Dan inilah persamaan keduanya yang sangat mencolok. Ran dan Kazuha sama-sama memiliki teman kecil seorang detektif. Ran dan Kazuha pun sama-sama mencintai laki laki teman kecil mereka. Shinichi dan Heiji juga memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Berkat persamaan-persamaan itulah. Akhirnya ikatan persahabatan pun tumbuh di antara Ran dan Kazuha. Saat Kazuha kesal dengan Heiji sampai ia bertengkar. Ia mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya itu pada Ran. Sehingga membuat rasa kesal Kazuha hilang. Sama... Saat Ran merasa lelah menunggu Shinichi yang masih menjadi Conan. Ia mencurahkan rasa lelahnya itu pada Kazuha. Kemudian Kazuha pun memberi Ran semangat. Sehingga Ran bersemangat lagi menunggu Shinichi kembali. Dan akhirnya penantian panjang Ran pun berbuah manis. Shinichi kembali dan mereka bisa menikah. Kemudian mereka hidup bahagia.

Cantik, baik hati, ramah, perhatian, rajin, pandai memasak. Siapa yang tak ingin memiliki menantu seperti itu. Dan beruntunglah pasangan suami istri Kudo, Yusaku dan Yukiko. Yang memiliki menantu seperti Ran. Selain cantik dan pandai memasak. Ran juga mampu mengurus Shinichi dengan baik. Dan selalu membuat hari-hari Shinichi penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Selain itu Ran juga sangat perhatian terhadap ayah dan ibu mertuanya. Saat Yusaku dan Yukiko pulang ke Jepang. Selain Ran menyambut kedua mertuanya ini dengan ramah. Ran juga menyiapkan masakan istimewa untuk Yusaku dan Yukiko. Sehingga membuat Yukiko dan Yusaku betah berada di rumah putranya itu. Hanya satu yang mereka harapkan saat ini. Ran segera sadar dan sembuh. Agar mereka segera mendapatkan cucu.

.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

.

Ran... Gadis kecil yang selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Shinichi. Gadis kecil yang pernah menyelidiki hantu bersamanya di perpustakaan sekolah saat ia masih kelas 1 SD dulu. Ran... Teman kecilnya yang selalu memberinya semangat saat bertanding sepak bola. Ketika SMP dulu. Ran... Gadis yang pernah berdebat dengannya hanya karena sebuah kasus sepele. Dan akhirnya membuat Shinichi harus puasa berbicara dengan Ran.

Dan pada saat-saat itulah. Rasa yang lain mulai terbit di hati Shinichi pada Ran. Entah atas dasar apa, dadanya selalu bergetar hebat saat ia melihat Ran. Dan entah atas dasar hukum mana. Jantung Shinichi selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketika ia bersama Ran. Dan hal itu membuat Shinichi bingung kala itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan ini selalu muncul ketika ia berada di dekat Ran. Akan tetapi perasaan itu tidak muncul ketika ia dekat dengan perempuan lain. Bahkan ibunya sendiri.

Ia buka semua buku ilmu pengetahuan yang di milikinya. Untuk mencari penjelasan mengenai perasaan anehnya itu. Shinichi sudah membaca berbagai macam buku. Beragam judul buku. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan secuil penjelasan pun mengenai perasaan itu. Karena walau bagaimanapun cinta tidak bisa di jabarkan dengan rumus apapun dan hukum manapun. Karena Cinta tulus dari dalam hati.

Akhirnya Shinichi pun mulai menikmati perasaan misterius itu. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya tanpa sadar senyam-senyum sendiri. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya seakan melayang di angkasa. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya di liputi hati yang berbunga bunga. Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Sepercik perasaan aneh di hati Shinichi pun ikut berkembang dari waktu ke waktu.

Mulai dari rasa sayang seorang sahabat. Kemudian berlanjut menjadi rasa suka dari seorang laki-laki pada seorang teman perempuannya. Dan fase puncaknya adalah rasa cinta dari seorang pemuda kepada gadis yang sudah lama di sukainya. Dan perasaan itu mampu bertahan sampai Shinichi beranjak dewasa. Malahan rasa cinta Shinichi pada Ran di rasa semakin besar dari hari ke hari.

Sampai sesuatu kejadian yang luar biasa terjadi menimpa Shinichi. Saat dia sedang pergi berdua dengan Ran, teman kecilnya sekaligus gadis yang menempati hatinya itu ke Tropical Land. Ya... Karena keingintahuannya yang besar itu malah mendatangkan bencana bagi Shinichi. Dan titik balik kehidupan Shinichi pun di mulai. Gara gara di beri racun oleh Gin, tubuh Shinichi menjadi kecil. Sehingga Shinichi harus bersembunyi dan menyamarkan dirinya menjadi seorang anak kelas 1 SD bernama Conan Edogawa. Shinichi juga harus menumpang tinggal di rumah _Ran._

Dan pada saat itu pula. Ran dengan sabar menunggu Shinichi kembali. Walau ia tak tahu kapan detektif itu akan kembali. Keberadaan Shinichi di mana pun, Ran tidak tahu. Yang Ran tahu saat itu Shinichi sedang menangani kasus yang sangat rumit.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Shinichi benar benar tidak menyangka Ran sabar menunggunya kembali tanpa bosan. Walaupun waktu itu mereka tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Kecuali hanya sebagai teman sejak kecil. Shinichi tahu bahwa selama Ran menunggunya. Pasti Ran juga kerap merasa lelah saat ia menunggu Shinichi. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Shinichi untuk meminta Ran supaya ia berhenti menunggu Shinichi. Namun hatinya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Shinichi tidak bisa meminta Ran untuk berhenti menunggunya. Ia ingin Ran terus menunggunya sampai ia kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Memang ini terdengar egois. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Shinichi tidak mau kehilangan Ran, ia takut jikalau Ran tidak menunggu Shinichi, maka hubungan kedunya akan semakin jauh.

Walau seandainya Shinichi meminta Ran untuk berhenti menuggu detektif itu. Rasanya Ran tidak akan mau. Karena Ran sudah memiliki komitmen untuk menuggu Shinichi sampai detektif itu kembali.

Sampai pada akhirnya Shinichi kembali ke wujud aslinya. Saat itu Ran sangat shock saat mengetahui bahwa selama ini ia menunggu orang yang jelas jelas selalu ada di sampingnya. Conan adalah Shinichi. Ran di bohongi oleh Shinichi. Dan itu membuat Ran sangat marah pada Shinichi. Ia benci pada Shinichi. Ran tidak ingin melihat Shinichi. Ran tidak ingin mengenal orang yang bernama Shinichi Kudo lagi. Bahkan Ran ingin mengenyahkan Shinichi dari hatinya. Namun hati Ran langsung berontak ketika hal itu sampai di otaknya. Ran tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi kecuali tetap mencintai Shinichi.

Ran tak kuasa menahan tangis saat Shinichi melamarnya di Tropical Land. Di tengah tengah air mancur itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Ran pun menerima lamaran Shinichi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Shinichi dan Ran menikah. Membuat seluruh Beika, seluruh Tokyo atau mungkin seluruh Jepang, gempar dengan berita pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan mereka yang di helat tanggal 19 Juni benar benar berlangsung megah dan meriah. Semua teman dan kerabat yang turut hadir di pesta pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran. Saat itu Shinichi dan Ran benar benar menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh Jepang. Para undangan pun sangat mengangumi kedua pengantin. Mempelai laki-laki yang tampan dan mempelai perempuan yang cantik. Benar benar serasi. Shinichi dan Ran benar benar menjadi raja dan ratu pada hari bahagianya itu.

_19st June 20XX... Shinichi~Ran Wedding Days_

.

**N**

**N**

.

**N**

**N**

.

"_Shinichi..."_

Ran membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu ia tatap sekelilingnya. Putih.. hanya satu kata itu yang berada di sekelilingnya. Sekeliling Ran berwarna putih, hanya ada awan cerah disana. Sebenarnya di mana ini? Kenapa sekelilingnya hanya ada warna putih. Apakah Ran ada di langit. Langit ke 7? Atau malah Ran sudah ada di surga. Ia tidak tahu. Ran menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri. Ia mengenakan sebuah dress sederhana warna putih. Yang di padukan oleh _flat shoes_ warna senada. Sedangkan rambut panjangnya tergerai indah.

Ran kembali menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia ada dimana ini? Kemudian Ran menyadari suatu kejanggalan. Kemana semua orang? Kenapa Ran hanya sendirian di dimensi putih ini? Ran perlahan menggerakan kakinya ia harus mencari seseorang. Ia tidak mau sendirian di tempat seperti ini.

"Shinichiii..." Ran mulai mencari suami tercintanya. Ia berjalan kesana kemari tapi tak menemukan sosok suaminya itu.

"Ayaaahhh, ibuuu..." Ran berganti memanggil orang tuanya. Seakan tidak mendengar apa pun. Kogoro dan Eri sama sekali tidak muncul di sana. Membuat Ran semakin takut.

"Ibu Yukikoo... Ayah Yusakuu..." Ran memangil manggil ayah dan ibu mertuanya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa siapa di sana.

Ran terus berjalan kesana kemari tidak ada tujuan. Ran mulai ketakutan saat tak menyadari siapa pun disana.

"Sonokoo..." Ran mulai memanggil Sonoko. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Sonoko tak kunjung muncul. "Kazuhaa, Heiji.." panggil Ran. Tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

Ran menunduk ia seperti ingin menangis. Dimana semua orang, kenapa Ran di tinggal sendirian seperti ini? Terutama Shinichi, laki-laki itu seharusnya selalu ada di sampingnya. Bukankah Shinichi sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Ran di saat senang ataupun susah. Tapi kenapa seperti ini. Kenapa Ran hanya seorang diri disini?

"Shinichiii..." teriak Ran ada nada keputus asaan di sana.

Tanpa Ran sadari air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipinya. Istri Shinichi ini juga tau tau sudah berjongkok di tempatnya. Ia menangis disana. Setelah beberapa detik. Ran membuka matanya kembali. Ia menatap hamparan awan di hadapannya dengan takjub. Sejenak melupakan kesendiriannya. Saat kecil dulu Ran selalu ingin menyentuh awan. Dan kali ini ia bisa melakukannya.

Tangan kanan Ran mulai menyentuhkan awan-awan itu. Namun sebelum dapat di sentuh awan itu sudah keburu lari. Seakan tidak mau di sentuh oleh Ran atau siapapun. Ran lalu mencoba menyentuh awan di sebelah kirinya. Namun sama saja awan itu berlari menjauhi Ran. Ran mengernyit bertanya tanya kenapa awan awan ini tidak dapat di sentuh. Bukankah Ran sekarang berada di langit. Ran kembali berdiri kemudian berjalan lurus menyusuri tempat putih ini.

Tiba tiba saja kedua mata Ran menangkap kilau sinar yang sangat terang. Membuat Ran silau kemudian memejamkan matanya. Setelah di rasa sinar itu tidak sesilau tadi. Ran mencoba membuka kedua matanya takjub.

Ran menganga tak percaya melihat sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sesuatu yang sangat indah dan luar biasa. Ran mengerjap berkali kali. Memastikan semua ini nyata. Memastikan bahwa benar benar ada sebuah jembatan pelangi di sana. Di hadapan Ran kini benar-benar terdapat pelangi yang berbentuk melengkung menyerupai jembatan. Ran benar benar takjub dengan ini semua. Biasanya jembatan pelangi seperti ini hanya bisa di lihat di tv tv saja. Tapi sekarang Ran langsung melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Perlahan Ran mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki _Ranbow Bridge_ itu. Dan saat kedua kaki Ran berada di atasnya. _Rainbow Bridge_ itu tidak menghilang ataupun runtuh. Itu berarti _Rainbow Bridge_ itu benar benar nyata dan ada.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

**T...B...C  
>.<strong>

**A/N : Temen-temen Ninna lgi punya problem sama FB nih. Jadi FB Ninna tuh bisa di Log-in tpi halamannya kosong mlompong dan gak bisa di log–out jga. Ada yg tau itu knpa gak? And ada yg bisa bantu gak? **

**Klo ada yg bisa atau ada yg tau penyebabnya. Kasih tau Ninna ya lewat ****Review/PM.**


End file.
